Love and Leather
by starglow71
Summary: Unrelated Sam/Dean. Various Pairings. Sam Parsons and Dean Ross are fighter pilots and in love. Not to mention Submissive and Dominant but they think it could cost them their careers. Will they risk exploring their feelings or let them go in favor of their careers? BDSM love story, kinky, Master/Slave, Submissives, too. Explicit content, DLDR!


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or the characters thereof. Many are my own characters I created though, please enjoy them.

**A kinky, funny, sexy, and fun and adventurous love story, just the way I like it. I'm not a normal 'lovestory' kind of writer, don't you know?!**

**Warning****: Unrelated but still is Sam and Dean. Sam/Dean. Dante/Jo. Dorian/Caleb/Jim. Bobby/Rick. Ash/Victor Henriksen. Other pairings. Some language, graphic imagery. Sexual Content. Kinky, bondage, and BDSM content is included in most of this story. So if you are against this kind of thing then you shouldn't read this, there is a theme of BDSM in this story. They are Master/Slave, some others like them, and some Master/Submissive relationships as well, mostly homosexual sorts. Some normal stuff, too, but not much. I got really kinky with this one, hee hee! And quite possibly one of the smuttier stories I ever written, so…beware of that one! Although, I am proud of this story, it came out much better than I thought it would. Menage situations, fair warning here!**

**Plot: **

Sam and Dean are pilots and find themselves attracted to each other. Sam is a Submissive and Dean is a Dominant, and both need what the other has to offer but will they dare reach for it, or will they let this chance pass them by?

Will it end in heartache? Or will they find themselves happier than they ever thought that they could be?

Will they be able to resist each other for very long?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat drinking…lemonade. Of all things. Not that he didn't _want_ a drink. Not that he didn't really _need_ a drink…_hell_! Not that something to make the men hitting on him more attractive to him wouldn't help at the moment a whole fucking lot! But, no, he just drank his lemonade.

One does not drink if one is wanting to play. He knew the rules. Even in a straight gay bar.

_Ugh_…

"Hi, I'm Stan. What's your name?" One guy said from beside him, slipping a hand onto his leg.

Sam merely grabbed the hand and squeezed it hard until it left his skin. "No touching without…." He looked up into the man's face in mid-growl now. He was getting a little over-cranky here and he knew that, so he softened his hold and looked at the shocked man.

Pitting him against his criteria for a man tonight…and finding him lacking, _severely_ lacking.

Picturing him cuffing him to a bed and then…okay, this guy looked like he'd barely get a cuff fastened before blanching from it…so, nope, no go, buddy!

"Sorry, you scared me there. I'm not interested, sorry." Sam said then watched the man walk off in disappointment. He watched relieved.

Then resumed the boredom. Draining his glass and asking for another.

"Designated driver?" The bartender was cute but he'd also already evaluated him against his criteria and found him lacking as well. The guy would get the cuffs on him, not tight enough but, hey, let's give the man some props here…most didn't get that far! But the flogger…well, in Sam's mind, he fairly ran from the room when it appeared in his hands…so…he was a 'no'.

"Nah, I don't drink when I play. It's a rule." Sam said…eyeing the man with regret…"If only you were a little kinky, we could have fun."

"I could spank, I've done that." The man offered with a hesitant smile, which, while endearing, earned him a jaded look.

"Oh, I'm looking for something a bit stronger than that, sorry." Sam said sadly. "Just the lemonade will be fine, thank you."

'Vanilla' spankings were even worse than 'Vanilla' sex in his book.

Oh, what he'd give for a man with even the most remotely kinky bone in his body, rather than in his crotch.

Not that he wasn't looking for that, too.

But it wasn't here.

Another man approached and Sam said nothing, eyeing the man and checking him out. The man couldn't even speak to him, let alone put him in bondage or flog him, or anything else Sam needed to make the sex at least…_halfway_ enjoyable.

He wasn't even hard here…

He now ended up merely draining his glass and putting his head to the counter in despair. Then put up a hand to wave the hopeful man off…and pointed to his drink to tell the bartender to refill it again, keeping his head right where it was, laying on the bar. In despair and near surrender already.

Maybe it really was time for him to go back to his hotel room…_alone…again!_

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" A amused voice said.

"Too vanilla, sorry." Sam said before realizing he knew the voice then his head shot up in shock to stare at the man. Eyes locked on his again and he knew, from recent experience in fact, that no amount of suddenly manufactured strength or Will on his part would drag his eyes away from this man. No fucking way! "Um, sorry, I was…"

"Looking for a date in the wrong kind of bar…" Dean asked in amusement. He'd watched Sam turn down man after man for nearly an hour now. And there had been a _lot_ of them!

"Probably…I just couldn't find one nearby." Sam said softly and was relieved he didn't sound like an idiot in the eyes of the Dominant. Yes, the man just gave him that vibe off him. And, damn, if that didn't get him hard…the way only _he_ seemed to be able to do to him. "Just wanted to get laid, and maybe find a way to make it interesting enough to be worth the vanilla sex, is that too much to ask?" He said sadly, staring into his lemonade now that the man had looked away to order one of his own. Sam eyed the drinks in front of him now, all untouched. And began to rethink his not drinking policy here, maybe it was time to drink one of them…or all of them…surely with the nearly two dozen of them there he could find his way to drinking himself into enough of a stupor to find some _other_ guy more attractive than he found _this_ guy, who he knew he should leave alone…but couldn't quite bring himself to do, pathetically enough.

"What _are_ you looking for? If I may ask. I'll tell mine if you'll tell yours." Dean offered the sad man.

"You'd run screaming if I told you." Sam said stirring his lemonade with a straw. Or maybe he wouldn't. Such a _bad_ idea to let this continue. He thought and groaned.

"Try me." Dean said smiling wider as he had figured out Sam's dilemma already. It was the same one he had, too. But reversed.

"Fine, but we still work together so don't get all 'oh my god, you are so creepy!' on me or I will slug you, Dominant and sexy as you are, I will beat you for that." Sam growled and the man raised a sexy brow at his words. Then Sam sighed in surrender. "I see them getting the cuffs on me, well, a couple of them, the rest just kind of either don't know how to fasten them right or just stare at them then me and do nothing, at least in my head they don't…let alone let the flogger touch their hands, they really get lost on how to use _that_ one!" Sam groaned. "I'm kinky…and there are no BDSM places here, not nearby at least…"

He got lost in his swirling lemonade again. And eventually realized that Dean was still waiting for more of an explanation than that. Sam sensed it and nodded finally. "Fine, I need some kink to make me even get into the sex. Go figure." He laughed bitterly now. "I keep seeing if they will cuff me to the headboard and flog me red then fuck me senseless while I can't move and can't cum without permission…you happy?" He didn't dare peek to see his expression. "I'm gay, and you already knew that, I told you before. And, since you're in here, I assume you are, too."

Maybe it was time to get the alcohol now. The one man he saw actually fulfilling that fantasy was the one man he really shouldn't be talking to right now…

This was a bad idea! Sam thought but still found the opportunity to close his eyes and put Dean in that scenario, and found himself well flogged and fucked hard most of the night. He got hard under the lip of the bar and saw Dean look, knowing he couldn't miss _that_ erection…it practically had a glowing arrow pointing at it announcing its arrival!

"Whiskey then, I give up." Sam said in a quiet voice. The bartender went to get him one.

"Cancel that." Dean called and the bartender gave him a questioning look. "He _will_ be playing tonight, he just hasn't asked yet." He gave Sam an appreciative look now. "You're a Submissive, aren't you?" He'd never sensed it in the C.O.'s office, Sam must hide it well. Most Military type Submissives did, he should know, he'd done his share.

"Yes, but…it's complicated." Sam said, going back to sipping his lemonade again.

Dean was pleased to see that he'd accepted his unspoken order to not drink.

"Come over here so we can talk privately." Dean offered.

"Oh, we don't want to '_talk'_ privately…" Sam scoffed bitterly again at his own desire and Dean's. But still followed him to a booth and found himself face to face with the guy. Especially when the biggest part of his brain kept screaming what a bad idea this was. He was his partner after all, and this was not allowed.

"Tell me everything, everything you wanted to do, about yourself, and what's going on in that gorgeous mind of yours right now." Dean ordered then smiled as a reluctant Sam explained what he'd asked him to.

"I'm a Submissive, and 'Vanilla' sex does nothing for me…but it's been a year since I was really laid so I decided to try a bar, to settle for 'Vanilla'. But...it didn't work, obviously." Sam said.

"You don't have a Master?" Dean asked and his inner Dom fairly leaped for joy at that thought. Ignoring the happy man dancing in his head, Dean just listened.

"No, can't keep one." Sam said eyes downcast. Not in obedience but regret. "They want me fine at first, but then they find out about my job…most run, or find it a novelty…some say they can handle it…but they all leave when they find out I'm gone for weeks and months on end. Say they need more time with me than that and leave me." Sam chuckled mirthlessly now. "Some offered to find me another Master and said it was their responsibility. I turned them down. I can find my own, I'm an attractive Submissive and that was never the problem. I just can't…fly planes and have a Master at the same time." He cried a little at the thought. "Shouldn't have come here, I finally find one guy to fit what I need and…he's off limits…just my luck."

"I usually end up doing the floating Submissive thing at the clubs, or at least I used to before I gave up on that, too." Sam finished bitterly. "It's not worth them getting interested, saying they want to keep me, then changing their minds on me when my job pokes its head in on us." Sam downed his lemonade and went to go now.

A hand to his wrist pinned him to his seat, a very gentle but commanding touch. And he'd know it, since it was just what he'd been looking for all night really.

He must be the butt of some Cosmic joke! Sam thought in despair again. He was so damn…lonely, and horny, and, was one kinky man, who was _not_ his flying partner, too much to fucking ask for!

"I'm the same way. Kinky and Dominant. Every Sub leaves me, too. The job drives them away." Dean said bitterly and Sam nodded, he knew the feeling. "They are fine with the Dominant parts but…the time away nearly breaks them. So they break up with me."

"So, you got desperate enough to try a gay bar, too?" Sam asked in amusement, and despite his best intentions to leave temptation behind him, he found himself letting himself be drawn closer and more attracted to the man before him.

"Yeah, figured at least 'Vanilla' sex was sex. But finding someone who doesn't mind bondage and spankings, the right kind, not the pathetic excuse that 'Vanilla' people do, is too much to ask for apparently." Dean said quietly but didn't add that he'd stopped looking after an hour and had just sat behind Sam and watched him the rest of the time. His attraction to his flight partner had gotten the best of him, and was still in control, if he was being honest with himself, which he wasn't at that moment. Lying to himself had never been easy, now was not an exception to that rule. The head on the bar, despite being adorable in his not-so-humble opinion, had been the last straw for him, so he'd approached him and now…Dean was screwed. No…Sam would be if they ever managed to talk themselves into going back to his room! Fuck, fuck, fuck! _Oh, but didn't that sound good, too?_ His inner Dom whispered and Dean ignored him, but his dick didn't.

Both knew this was a bad idea, and fought it. Knew they should go their separate ways now but…_didn't_. They did sit in silence until it finally choked one of them enough to speak up however.

"You got..._toys_? Bondage stuff with you?" Sam asked quietly. Okay, they were in Bangkok and the place was _not_ living up to its name, or so they thought with regret. He also knew he really shouldn't have asked _that_ damn question.

"Yeah, in my room." Dean said and risked a look. Sam sounded expectant and unhappy, all at the same time. Such a terrible combination. He thought now.

"I could see myself…maybe…doing a scene, if you don't mind a Submissive who can't stick around…I mean I'd…." Sam rolled his eyes at sounding like an idiot. Then phrased it better. "I would like to submit to you tonight…" There, he'd offered himself and had managed to _not_ sound like a total _idiot_ or _whore_ when he'd done it. He was proud of himself in some absurdly pathetic way now. But still waited with bated breath to hear the response. "One scene couldn't hurt, just the one time…" Then lost his nerve. "I shouldn't… okay, sorry, I should go."

"I'd love for you to submit to me…for tonight." Dean said carefully and even his Inner Dom laughed at the lie in his words…_just for tonight…yeah, right_. Dean swore he'd keep it to a one night thing, he had to! It was against the rules.

_Fuck the rules._ His inner Dom growled in desire for Sam.

_If anyone found out, we'd be driven out._ Dean reasoned.

_Not likely, they might disapprove but they don't have to know, it's none of their damn business!_ His inner Dom said in annoyance.

_We're partners, this could mess that up. We get along great, and he's the best pilot I've ever worked with._ Dean reminded himself.

_And now you can be sex partners, too._ His inner Dom chided him.

_You want him. _The Dom told him. _Make yourselves both happy, and no one but you even needs to know. That was the basis for the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' rule anyway, right?_

Dean found no arguments against that one.

Then found himself peeking under the table to see why the blushing Submissive couldn't get up yet to go. And caught sight of the huge erection he was sporting and saw the problem. Going under the table and undoing his pants. "Be still, Sam." He ordered and Sam nodded, eyes on him the whole time, fear and uncertainty there in them. He wanted to remove it instantly.

A good blowjob would fix that. Dean smiled and thought as he worked Sam free of his pants, and took him in his mouth. Sucking the head then lower, increasing the suction and rolling the balls with a free hand. Sam bit back moan after moan before tentatively tapping his shoulder. "I'm close…sir." Sam gasped out and Dean got harder at his words…well, _one_ of them. '_Sir'_ got him off like no other word could, working himself free now, too. Stroking himself as he sucked Sam and then cumming when he did, both biting back impassioned cries and feeling their desires multiply at that moment.

Carefully cleaning Sam off and himself off, thankful for the black jeans both of them had chosen to wear tonight. He soon had them situated again and went to sit in the booth again. He stared at Sam and knew the kiss should wait. Tugging the sated man behind him, he slipped a fifty to the waiter for their bills and left.

But barely got to the Motel building's wall before spinning Sam against it facing him and pressing his lips to his. His hands also got minds of their own and decided to explore Sam's arms and free skin, not to mention skimming over his clothes to feel that body underneath. His tongue teasing Sam's mouth open and thrusting in, taking Sam's tongue and sucking on it, the kiss becoming more immediately. Sam doing the same back to him. Their attraction overwhelming the rest of their common sense finally.

"Room, need the room." Sam moaned and Dean nodded.

Soon they'd stumbled to Dean's room, Sam's hand in his pants, his in Sam's, stroking each other.

"Fuck you first….need to." Dean moaned and found full sentences beyond his realm of possibility at this moment. His need too great to allow _that_ much thinking.

All his blood was in his hard dick anyway; And his brain was starving without it.

"Yes, sir." Sam moaned harshly as Dean sucked his neck and then his nipples, kissing lower as he kicked the door shut and slammed Sam into it. "Uhhhh!" Sam whimpered in need as their clothes vanished in a flurry of touches and Dean sucked his dick again. But found the control to get them to the bed, pressing Sam to all fours with desperately pressuring hands. The lube was spit, but neither really cared. Working Sam's legs further apart, he worked into him, taking two pushes then moved.

Sam eagerly fucked back onto him, heady moans and cries filling the room by both of them. Flesh slapped flesh as Dean's abs and balls slapped against Sam's ass and balls in a hard tempo. Neither were particularly gentle in this moment. Near screams erupted as he took their pleasure higher and higher, then stroked Sam roughly, making him cum for him. Then cumming inside him as well.

A languid and tingly sensation filled him and Sam now, and they lay on the bed recovering. Panting, Dean reached for Sam, sealing those sexy lips into a kiss once more, unable to get hard but wanting to. His mind willing to but his dick not listening for a minute.

After several minutes of kissing and light touches, Dean got up and went to the closet. Sam rolled over and watched him curiously, a soft smile on his lips. Dean got out the cuffs and the flogger now, finding the bullet and the cock ring in the bottom of it after some digging. He really hadn't planned this but, as a Dominant, he kept toys with him. They were…his security blanket of sorts. It just felt better knowing he had them.

He suspected Sam had some of his own buried in his own bag. As a Submissive, he'd need the comfort of having some kink with him as well.

Even if it did go unused. Sam thought regretfully as he picked up one of Dean's toys. Yeah, he had some. His favorite cuffs, flogger, and whip, were buried under his stuff in his own 'Go' bag.

His eyes stared at the cuffs and toys and he looked up at Dean. Kneeling now and offering his wrists, eyes down in Submission, his Submission filling him again and he rejoiced inside, loving every minute of it.

Thinking back to when he'd seen Dean and being pretty sure he'd sort of pictured him doing this to him as soon as he'd done it.

He sighed happily when the cuffs were put on him, and nearly came again when Dean fastened the collar on him. The chain from the cuffs, now fastened together behind his back, ran from his collar to the links on the cuffs, restricting his arm movements so he could partially lower them but if he went to his lower back, they nearly choked him. Dean had put him in self-imposed control. He had to control his arms or he choked himself…not that it didn't feel good at times, he thought. He enjoyed some breath play at times, and was very masochistic and liked his pain, too.

He was pretty sure this man could give him everything he wanted and felt sad then. One night, that's all they got. There was no hoping it could be more. No hoping Dean would have the time to give Sam all he needed him to, nor would it allow Sam to give Dean all he needed either.

A special kind of hell for both of them. He realized.

One night. One perfect night.

That's all he'd ever get out of this, out of his whole fucking miserable life!

Just this one night. Sam thought as a tear trailed down his cheek.

And swore to make it as perfect for them as he could.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean ordered him to stand, and, after some work, he was able to. Then he stood straight as Dean examined him. Hands trailing his body, admiring the muscled flesh and fleshy parts. Avoiding too much touching as he let his fingers and hands explored the man. And leaving Sam floating in limbo for the longest time, caught between curiosity and pleasure at the man's touches upon him.

"Perfect." Dean said quietly in admiration. "Work of Art."

Sam blushed and kept his eyes down, but savored the compliment, committing it to memory, since a memory was all he'd ever have after tonight. A sadder thought he'd never had. Sam thought.

"Kneel." Dean ordered softly.

Sam immediately sank to his knees and awaited orders. Dean undid the chain from his collar so he could relax his arms more now and he was relieved and hopeful to see where this new freedom led him…

"Suck me hard." Dean ordered. "Prep your ass for me at the same time. Here is the lube, use it." Dean said and put the lube on his hole for him. "Use your fingers." He ordered.

Sam willingly took his head in his mouth and sucked it lower until Dean bit back a moan to assume control again, then peeked over to see Sam's fingers moving in and out of his ass, making him whimper and moan as well around his dick. For several minutes this went on, then Sam was nudged off him.

"Bed, on all fours." Dean ordered. Undoing the cuffs entirely for now. Then fastening them in the front again afterward.

Sam did as told, then waited. Eyes lust blown and obedient. "I'm going to spank you now, then flog you." Dean said and kissed the man as a reward, making them both moan more. "Good boy, Sam."

"Thank you, Sir." Sam said smiling softly.

"Head down, ass up more." Dean ordered and Sam obeyed, lowering his head to the mattress.

Dean took the leather covered paddle, and caressed his ass, whacked him lightly, caressed it again, then whacked. Again and again until his ass was a light pink. And Sam's happy whimpers met his pleased ears. Then took the flogger, a smaller one he found easier to carry, and did the same, trailing it along his body between blows, going light then hard and making his skin on his back and ass glow red.

Then sat them down, and coated himself in lube. Both were clean if they hadn't been with others in almost a year so he wasn't worried. Thrusting in slowly again, they moved together now, Sam trying to be Still for him and succeeding for the most part. Dean moaned in appreciation and saw why any Dom in his right mind would want to keep him, but also saw why they didn't. Sam was all the time treat, not a sometimes one.

A little bit of this man would never please any Dom or lover and that was all Sam could offer them.

And the regret of that turned Dean's heart to bitter ash.

Then he worked to please him, to make this one night as special for the Submissive as he could, since this was their last time together. And even his inner Dom scoffed at that, asking him _was he sure about that? Did he really want that?_

Dean bitterly shook his head at the thing then nodded.

It had to be enough. Enough for both of them, this forbidden _almost_ love between them now.

And he fucked him over and over, came into his lover and Sam onto the bed until they could do no more. Then they cuddled in the afterglow and slept, knowing their time was over but needing to delay the end of it a while longer. Their hearts hurting at the imminent reality that would take this one perfect moment from them forever.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

And it did.

Sam quietly dressing to go to his own room, tears in his eyes, keeping them down. "Thank you…Sir." Sam got out softly and left, not waiting for Dean's reply.

Dean watched him go with answering tears in his own eyes, heart aching already for what they could have had. "Bye…Sam." He whispered then rolled over to cry himself.

One perfect night of pleasure, of finding the love he'd searched for and, upon finding it, he had to let it go. Love with the one person he could never be with. It took all his Will power to not chase Sam down and demand he let him keep him, never to let him go again! But he didn't do that.

He settled for crying into his pillow instead.

Sam doing the same as he lay down to rest more as well.

One perfect night together that they knew would haunt them for the rest of their lives.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(The previous day, meeting for the first time on the base)

The day had been fairly dull.

Another wait for a mission to start.

A 'diplomatic' one. The best pilots of each country were going to Bangkok for a Summit, a meeting to discuss their ways of doing things.

Sam was in the cafeteria, sipping a juice when '_he'_ walked in, and stole the air from the room. Sam nearly choked on his juice so he put it down before he really did. The man was tall, tanned, well built, wide shouldered and very muscled. His uniform fit like a glove, loose but tight in all the right places…Sam groaned as he kept evaluating him. His hair was spiked, not tousled like Sam's. He flew the special jobs, so the C.O. didn't bitch too much about his hair. He let him keep the style as long as Sam did his job. Typical behavior from his C.O. that was willing to make allowances if you were willing to do your best, mostly little stuff. He'd slide on the manicures, the wrong sock colors, and even hair styles, as long as it was kept off the collar. The man's eyes were Emerald green and his lips were a soft pink, petalled like a flower, full and just puffy enough to seem pillow soft. His face was beautiful and his walk was graceful and smooth. A firm but bubbled ass filled out the back of his pants and Sam hardened under his table, and his mouth watered for it, but he settled for just politely examining the new man from a distance, praying he didn't spot him.

A vain prayer when he saw the man meet his gaze, smile, and come to sit with him. Sam quickly thought of the C.O. in his Granny's clothes and dancing the Polka. His erection subsided and he kept that image going, letting the man work from one dance style to the next, so he wouldn't give away his sexual preference or his attraction to the Dominant now sitting by him and offering a hand in very casual way.

Sam just kept staring though; that was _not_ something he had the strength in him to stop doing at the moment.

"Dean Ross." The man said with a wide grin, a friendly grin. Sam wanted to kiss his lips, palm his dick and…instead settled for offering his own hand and shook his hand back.

"Sam Parsons." Sam said in a hoarse voice, fighting to keep all but the most acceptable emotions from entering it.

"Nice to meet you. Glad to see there's a free seat in this place. It's packed! My last base didn't have nearly this many people." Dean said making conversation, eyes looking down and then around the room. Sam was relieved and found himself able to make normal eye contact now and then finally.

Fuck, he wanted this man! And he'd just met him.

This was bad.

But still he talked with the man about the base here and what they did. Both were pilots and Dean was from Kansas. Lawrence, Kansas. Son of a preacher and had been in the service since he was 22.

Sam in turn let him know he was from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. His father was a business man, and he was wealthy, just to be honest. "I've been in since I was 19. My father, he…it's complicated. My uncle…he's also complicated. Not enough time to explain that. Um, my Grandfather had a Corporation and he died recently, leaving me everything. I got my brothers and sister running it and…it's also complicated." Sam got quiet. "I may be wealthy but I'm no quitter. I like hard work, I like doing things the hard way, I'm willing to do my part and I'm no prima donna! I love to fly and I'm really good at it, but…my family, my father and uncle mostly…think I'm doing it to hide from my responsibilities. That and I'm…okay, don't get me wrong…but 'Don't Ask, Don't tell' doesn't let me finish that sentence, sorry. I won't make a pass at you and I'm a good guy, and I respect others. I do my job and expect others to do the same." Sam said firmly, making sure Dean didn't freak. Gorgeous and dreamy as Dean may be, Sam was not a horn dog. He could keep those desires separate from his job and people he worked with. Sam's inner Submissive spoke up at this. _'Yeah, right, sure…you could do that…but not with this guy…uh uh!'_ Sam mentally gagged the little bastard and thought maybe the little guy really enjoyed that a little too much, too…if only Dean would…uh uh, tying the little bastard up and tossing him into a room and locking the door behind him seemed to work better now.

Although, he'd _love_ to play with this Dominant man, too.

"So, why don't you run the business instead?" Dean asked, his respect for the man growing in leaps and bounds over the words he was saying, his work ethic and treatment of others was exceptional, too.

"It's a family business. We deal with kids and families. Having someone like me as the figurehead…my uncle says it would ruin the business. So…it's be straight, marry, have three point two kids with some woman or…hide it and do something else. So I made my brothers CEO and CFO because I suspect he's trying to steal my Corporation away from me but they keep it safely out of his greedy hands. They are great guys, I love them." Sam said fondly, recalling the twins and having to chuckle. "Uncle has an honorary job."

"Which is?" Dean laughed and Sam joined him.

"He runs the mail room." Sam said smiling. "As the manager's assistant." He shook his head. "I don't trust him anywhere near the important decisions."

"Your sister, she works there, too…what does she do?" Dean asked.

"Oh, Jo? Yeah, she's the Office Manager, she takes care of the everyday stuff. She really organized and thrives on it. She's a real pistol, too!" Sam said laughing again and saw Dean freeze at his expression.

He looked concerned now. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm …I'm fine." Dean said quietly, palming his erection and pressing it down. Sam's eyes and smile when he laughed. Those dimples were…perfectly the most sexy things he'd ever seen in his life! And, fuck, he wanted this man! Boy, had he picked the _wrong_ seat. Dean groaned internally. "Just thought I saw a wasp near you. It's gone now."

"Thanks." Sam said sipping the juice again and checking his watch, eyes on the door.

Watching for the C.O.'s secretary to call for him. He'd been summoned here for a meeting an hour before.

Dean took the opportunity to think of his own father, and pictured him stripping in club, wilting immediately. Man may be in good shape for sixty but stripper material he so _wasn't_!

Sam saw Jessica Simmons wave from the door now, and smiled in relief. "I have to go. My C.O. is ready for me. It was nice to meet you, Dean." Sam said and dropped his juice in the trash, flashing Dean a friendly smile in return for one of his own.

"Nice to meet you, too, Sam." Dean said then watched him go. Eyes discreetly sweeping his body. Tousled brown hair, sexy hazel eyes, gorgeous face and neck, strong shoulders, muscled but toned and a touch of leanness to him. Long body with even longer legs with strong thighs that pressed against the fabric. A firm ass that fit the pants well. A package that , even soft, still managed to tent his trousers, subtly, damn, but he was hung! His walk was smooth and confident, his shoulders and bearing were impeccably straight, like an officer's. His muscles moved under his shirt and Dean saw them flex on their own through the fabric. His hands were strong and with long muscular fingers, complete with well-kept nails.

A perfect specimen, in Dean's eyes. And gay like him. Interested in him, too. Both not admitting any such thing but the eye contact belied their attraction to each other and it tasted bitter in his throat to know that the one and only man that he'd found attractive, in over a year, was off limits to him. In the service and hiding it. Like he was. Both knowing exposure could ruin their careers, so he'd ignore it as best he could. Be his acquaintance when he saw him around the base. _It couldn't hurt to be nice and polite to the man, could it?_ He told himself.

_We could be so much more than polite…_His inner Dom spoke up with desire.

_No, we couldn't._ Dean told the thing.

_We could hide together…and fuck like bunnies!_ The inner Dom whispered. Dean whimpered internally at that thought then shook it off.

_Shut up._ He told the smirking thing and, surprisingly, it did. But it still gave him a knowing look, knowing they both wanted this…Dean was just being _stubborn_ about it…_again!_

Dean may want Sam…but he had enough sense and self-control to ignore that and just be mutual acquaintances.

For the sake of both their careers _and_ their sanities!

He was motioned to by the blond that had come to get Sam, going to meet his new commanding officer.

Weems. Christopher Weems.

He was led into an office and saluted, hat under his arm, eyes straight ahead.

"Officer Ross, meet your new flight partner. Lieutenant Samuel Parsons." Commander Weems said motioning to Sam, who hid his shock, and managed a polite smile. As if this were just another meeting, another officer he'd _never_ met before.

"Officer Ross." Sam said politely but stared but managed to pull his eyes away to hide it.

"Officer Parsons." Dean said just as politely, neither showing anything but polite interest in each other now.

"Now that you've met, let me explain why you are here." Commander Weems said and they sat. An hour later, they left the office after taking their papers and orders and saluting him goodbye.

Then proceeded to go to their homes… _separately_. "I'll meet you in an hour." Sam told Dean. "I just have to grab my stuff."

"You don't…live on _base_?" Dean said in disappointment. Hiding the pang inside him. He'd secretly hoped to see Sam more around the base…

"No, I only come to the base if I have to." Sam said and shrugged.

"_Oh_." Dean said, and bit back the urge to ask Sam if Dean needing him around more qualified as '_having to'._ He suspected it didn't. So he let it go, however unwillingly he did it.

"See you soon." Sam said getting into a gold sports car, a Mercedes Convertible of all things. Pulling away and driving to the gate. Dean watched him go with regret. Knowing he'd see him again but wishing he'd went with him anyway. Or that Sam had lived near him on base, so he could at least pass him on casual basis. But this way, he'd only see him for missions and he suspected that wouldn't be enough eventually. He could only delude himself for so long. Dean knew this.

Eventually he would need more from Sam and he really didn't need the temptation…even if it killed something in him to push the attraction from him away. He was his flight partner. One does not fool around with their flight partner. It was _wrong_! And _fraternization_. And could cause all sorts of complications they both _really_ didn't _need_.

Complications he thought that might be fun to explore…

And shut _that_ damn thought process down instantly. No need to think of that _anymore_!

So, maybe it was a good thing Sam lived off base and was never around.

Less tempting for everyone involved really…or so he told himself.

xxxxxxxxx

(They get back to the Carrier after Bangkok)

The flight had been quiet. Neither quite sure what to say. So they pretty much watched the air around them, the clouds, and the monitors and equipment. Looking anywhere but at each other.

"We stop this shit now. We are professionals, and we can damn well act like it. You are still my flight partner and I want to keep you as that. I'm sorry if the sex messed that up but I like you and I think we could make it work this way. As friends." Sam said tightly. Lying but needing the lie and knowing Dean needed it, too.

"I'll go for that." Dean said and nodded. Lying as well.

"I did enjoy it, for the record. I didn't want you to think I didn't…Sir." Sam said. "I didn't mean to use you. Please don't hate me for that."

"I don't. I just regret…no, you didn't use me. I wanted it, too." Dean admitted, glad they were talking about it now. Clearing the air.

"It was the best night of sex I'd ever had. And when I choose a Dom again…I hope he's like you." Sam said quietly. "I just wanted you to know that before we started pretending it didn't happen."

"I want a Sub like you, too." Dean admitted, misting up. His inner Dom already arguing he'd already had found one, he just was letting the man go for the stupidest of reasons!

"Thank you…Sir." Sam said and sighed. "Carrier. We're here."

"Got it." Dean said.

Then they got quiet.

"Before we land, I want to tell you something or I'll regret not letting you know it." Sam said sadly. "Before I shred…okay. I want you to know that I…never mind." Sam shook his head and went lower while adjusting their angle of descent.

"You want me to know what?" Dean asked, suddenly needing to know it.

Sam just shook his head again and landed the plane. Then just as silently, headed to the Commander's office to report in. Dean followed, playing the Military man to the tee. While inside he really wished Sam had finished his sentence.

Desperately needing to know that ending and knowing that Sam would not give that up easily.

Even though he knew it would not change anything. But still…he really wanted to know it!

xxxxxxxxxxx

The trip back was uneventful. Boring as crap but for the tension between him and Dean.

Sam knew he should finish his sentence but also knew he had no right to mess things up between them anymore than he had.

He should have said no at the bar. Never brought up the damn toy issue, or the sex issue. Should have left as soon as Dean had approached him. He should have ran from the man and stuck to the rules. Sam thought as he lay in his bunk, staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. A soft knock sounded then he said. "Come in!" not caring who it was. Just wanting them to say their piece and leave him be.

He looked to see who it was then looked up at the ceiling again, knowing if he looked again, he'd never be able to look away again either.

"Sam." Dean said quietly, sitting at the desk.

"Dean." Sam said just lying there waiting for him to speak and leave. Staring at the ceiling still and avoiding eye contact.

"What were you going to say in the plane?" Dean said. Eyes desperately seeking Sam's to look at him for some reason, needing him to so badly, to know if he was as torn up by this as he was!

"Does it matter? Isn't this the point where we pretend we didn't just fuck and violate every rule we should uphold?" Sam said bitterly, hating this entire heartbreaking conversation already. "Can't you just leave it alone?"

"No, just finish it. It may not change anything but…I really need to know." Dean insisted.

"No." Sam said firmly but with a tremor in his voice.

"Sam…!" Dean insisted.

"Dean! This is crap! It's over, why keep…why do you need to know so badly! I shouldn't have said it. Isn't that enough?" Sam said and rolled to face the wall.

"Sam! Just tell me! I have a right to know…you owe me that much." Dean said angrily.

"Dean…I…fine." Sam said. "You really want to know?"

"Yes!" Dean said impatiently. His inner Dom applauding him for his pushing this, even though it thought he wasn't pushing it nearly enough really…

Sam got quiet again. "I just wanted to admit…I…I care about you a great deal after that night. And that I don't want another Dom, I want you." He shrugged. "Doesn't change anything, makes us hurt more but…I had to say it one time…just once!"

Dean looked down in despair then went to go.

"Dean?" Sam began to say something, stopping Dean in the doorway, head down in pain.

"I care about you, too." Dean said softly, tears in his eyes once more, the finality of it all cracking his heart a bit more. "I want to be your Dom, too." He shrugged. "You're right. It doesn't change anything." Then he left and bitterly cursed himself for saying it.

Sam quietly cried into the wall at the words.

And, inside, Dean did, too.

Xxxxxxxx

(Back at the base)

They left the Admin building in silence. They hadn't spoken since they'd talked in the room on the carrier. They hadn't met each other's eyes either.

Sam worked his car keys out of his pocket as he walked. Dean walked with him, getting ready to head to his apartment nearby.

"Sam, you going to be okay?" Dean asked and Sam said nothing.

"Fine." Sam said tightly.

"We'll get past this, right?" Dean asked worried, had this destroyed everything?

"I don't know." Sam said softly then sighed as they approached his gold Mercedes convertible. "I lied before."

"About?" Dean asked as Sam seemed to be digging something from a back pocket while he stood with his car door open.

"When I said I cared about you." Sam said quietly again.

"You _don't_ care about me?" Dean said confused.

"No, not 'care'." Sam said and sighed. "I know it's too soon to say anything, but I've been alone for so long, and been looking for a Master for just as long, and when we…when I…what we did in Bangkok…It clicked for me, just clicked for us…I've never responded that way to any Dom so that's when It happened, you see…knew I shouldn't have let that happen…I fell in love with you, Dean. I love you. Like I said, it's too soon and you knowing how I feel about you doesn't change anything." Then got in the car, handing him a card. 'Devilish Desires and Delights' the card said. "Ask for Bobby Singer, say you're a friend of mine. I'll let him know you're coming by."

"Um, what is this place?" Dean asked and let Sam's words echo through his head.

"A BDSM club, close to base." Sam said and backed up. "I'm going there tonight, to find a Dom to play with. Maybe you can find a Sub to serve you, too." Sam bit a lip here, head down, trying to get control of himself before he left. "This is all my fault. Mine. I did shit I knew I shouldn't. I knew I was already half in love with you from the first moment I saw you, then the C.O's office cinched it. I should have left as soon as you approached me in the bar. I shouldn't have answered your questions nor should I have _ever_ asked you _that_ question…I should have refused to talk to you privately. I was just…so weak and…should never have made that offer and should have turned you down when you offered to go to your room. I _definitely_ should _never_ have gone to your room, let alone had sex with you…that only made it _worse_. I really shouldn't have said what I did in the plane or on the carrier in my room. And I _really_ shouldn't have said anything I _just_ said either…Shit! I'm sorry, Dean, I shouldn't have done anything I've done!" Sam groaned and ran a tired hand over his face, trailing it through his messy locks.

Then added sadly, not even looking at Dean anymore, which Dean really needed him to for this discussion. Clearly this was one of those 'no one comes out of it without a broken heart' conversations! Sam kept going now, not even letting Dean get a word in edgewise to protest what he was saying. Not wanting to be interrupted before he finished what he considered to be things he needed to say, Submissive or not! "Look, the truth is no matter how much I love you and how much you don't love me, this is frowned upon and I don't want your career ruined because of…what we…well, what _I_ let happen. So, despite how I feel about you and how you may feel about me…I know you don't love me back but I hope you still will consider this one big mistake and let us still be friends…thought I should say that. This really is _my_ fault and _not_ yours! But I do need to get over you, and that is the place to do it. You need to get over me, too, so…maybe you can, too. So we can be friends again." He sighed as he started the car now. "It's just…you were all I ever wanted in a Master, a Dom, everything and you were so _perfect_…you were also _everything_ I ever needed or dreamt of having in the man I could love someday! I suppose that's why I did it…such a dumb reason to ruin our lives this way…I'm better off alone, floating as a Sub again. If I can't have you, I might as well accept that and just be friends, and I do hope we can get along again. I really like having you as my flight partner. I really do. I'll transfer out after this if I make you too uncomfortable, I promise. Just tell me when you want me to do that."

"Why _shouldn't_ you have done any of those things, Sam? How does that make this _your_ fault? We _both_ were in that room, not _just_ you! We both messed it up between us, not just you. So why shouldn't you have done them, _tell_ me, Sam!" Dean said pissed Sam would blame himself for something so stupid!

"Because If I hadn't done those things, we'd still be friends. And all we'd have had would have been an unrequited attraction to each other, and I would _never_ have _finished_ falling in love with _you_. And my heart wouldn't be breaking right now, _would_ it!" Sam said crying softly as he drove off and out the gate finally. Not glancing Dean's way, or letting his eyes get caught in Dean's eyes again as they desperately waited and watched him go, hoping Sam would do just that.

Dean was flabbergasted at what Sam had said and still digesting it, so sure that letting him go was a mistake, even his inner Dom agreed with it; ready to beat the crap out of Dean for it as well. Dean beating himself up inside for doing just that, too.

Dean ran the words through his head again. All the things they'd done, all the things that he'd done, that had led him to that _perfect_ night with _Sam_. That had led him to the perfect _man_ and _Submissive_ for him…_Sam_. Led him to the man he also had fallen in love with that night. He realized that Sam had _not_ said he regretted _doing_ them… he'd just regretted he'd _given into_ them! Not the Submission, or making love parts, just falling in love. And, on the heels of that thought, Dean realized why he felt that way. Sam loved him but thought Dean didn't love him back, was worried that this would ruin their friendship and their camaraderie. That and make their working together awkward and impossible to do anymore for Dean and him. So Sam was willing to forget their night together. Sam was going to the club to play with another Dom. A Dom that would claim him for the night, maybe touch his neck in that special way, the way only Dean should be allowed to, oh-so-possessively! One that would undress him, spank him, then make him kneel before him to…like only Dean should be allowed to do...uh uh! Not that. No! Then maybe he'd fuck him…make him make those sounds, like he'd made for Dean…and with _that_ particular thought, all of Dean's carefully put up walls crumbled to dust. And all his resistance to being with Sam was _gone_.

He loved Sam, too. He wanted Sam for his Sub. No other man got Sam, no other Dom touched him! He was Dean's! He belonged with Dean, damn it! He was in love with Sam and he'd be damned before he let any other man ever touch him ever again! He'd let Sam go one too many times and he was done doing it! He was going to get Sam back, and this time? He was never letting him go ever again! Flight Partner or not, fuck the military's homophobic rules! He loved Sam, Sam loved him, and they deserved to be happy. It wouldn't hurt their job performances and they knew that.

What the Military didn't know, wouldn't hurt it!

Sam was his and that was final! He just had to talk Sam into seeing it his way, and he was sure he could manage it…

Sam thought he didn't love him and his heart was breaking, and this made Dean's own chest ache as well. He needed Sam, and he knew just how to get him…He looked at the card and licked a lip, thinking and planning. Subs arrived about fifteen minutes earlier than the Doms. They got in first and dressed. Then another ten minutes later they were in the floating Sub lines. Then the doors opened. Depending on Sam's position in line, he might get there before another Dom got to him. Unless…he turned the card around then saw that the club hours were on the back of the card. They opened in two hours. He had just enough time to dress and get in line with the Doms...right in the front, first in line!

He ran for his place to get his stuff together and prayed he got there first.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm a friend of Sam Parsons. He said to talk to Bobby Singer." Dean said and hoped to hell he wasn't too late.

"Stay here." The man said and Dean shuffled anxiously.

A minute later, a red headed man in leather britches and a leather vest walked up to Dean. He was about forty but well-built, gorgeous, and in perfect shape for his age, a very sexy man really, Dean realized, everything he thought an older Dom should look like. And he looked _very_ annoyed. But Dean held his ground.

"I know damn good and well who you are, Dean Ross. No need to repeat yourself." The man said, holding out a hand to shake. "I'm Bobby. And I want to talk to you before you get anywhere near that man again."

"But the Doms…the line is…" Dean sputtered, trying _really_ hard to see where Sam was and to get to him now.

"The Doms are busy dressing. And the Subs are late getting out, so we have a minute." Bobby said frowning. "He's really hurt by this decision you two made."

"I never meant to hurt him. It just got complicated." Dean admitted.

"Yes, it did. But having the man I love like a son cry on my shoulder upsets me. And having him blame himself for that, well, that pisses me off! You _both_ screwed this up and I damn well think you need to consider if you really care about him enough to stay with him or are you going to leave him like all the others did before you start following your dick and that _damn_ Dominant Pride around! Are you going to leave him because he's too _busy_ to kneel and suck your dick for you! Cause that's a really _lousy_ reason to let a good man like him go, in my not so very _humble_ opinion. You _Doms_! You think the man has to be there all the _damn_ time! You don't get that he's still _yours_, even when he's hundreds of miles away! Miles _doesn't_ change that in him but they didn't get _that_! Do _you_?" Bobby's eyes were hard. "If you care more for your rank and job than him, if you care more for the regulations and rules than his love for you, then you should just leave now. I _won't_ let _you_ hurt him like _they_ did."

"I won't, I swear I _won't_!" Dean said in shock. "I love him!"

"Then him kneeling or standing shouldn't matter to you, should it?" Bobby said with a softer look growing in his eyes.

"No, it doesn't. I just want him in my life." Dean said. "Please, they'll be in line by now…." Dean begged.

"You'll commit to him, with _all_ you got…"Bobby said and held his arm back with a gently restraining grip on it, stopping him from edging past him.

"Yes, _yes_! He's all I've ever _wanted_." Dean said softly, eyes on the line forming by the far wall. "I've had the same troubles finding a Sub, too. I can travel with him and we don't have to worry about the distance thing this way."

"You ever considered living _off_ base?" Bobby suggested then chuckled. "Son, stop hyperventilating! He's locked in the dressing room…he's _not_ in the line, Dean."

"How _did_ he get locked in there?" Dean said and suspected Bobby might have had something to do with that.

"I might have accidentally locked him in. He was so persistent about getting over you. And I wanted to see if you were serious about him first. I didn't think he needed another Dom to use him like a playtoy! He's a good man, a grown man! _Not_ a Sex toy." Bobby said and Dean shook his head. "He's hurting here and going on a rebound run isn't going to fix this for him. He hasn't been here in a year and yet the first time he mentions coming here, all he can think of is letting some another Dom use him…_again_! He deserves better than that, and I won't let him hurt himself that way. Hence the 'locked in' issue." Bobby held a key up and smiled. "You want him?" Wiggling the keys in his face in such a way that the light bounced off them, shining in Dean's eyes each time they moved, his eyes and hands reaching for those keys already! Bobby keeping them just out of reach to finish making his point to man and, in the process, driving him insane with the need to have them and to get to Sam more desperately than ever before.

"Yes, I want him. I need to keep him." Dean begged, reaching for it.

"Then find a way to fix this and …not to be pushy…" Bobby said handing him a card. It had the name of some apartments on it. "Consider a place off base, this one will work fine. Ask Sam about it."

And, with that, he gave Dean the key and headed to the door once again.

Dean ran to unlock Sam and claim him, hoping he'd forgive him for being so stubborn about the rules.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sam heard the key in the lock and groaned impatiently, wiping his sweat off his brow. '_Finally_!' He thought and headed out once the door opened. He stood in the hall and looked, seeing no one. Then shrugged and headed out to join the other Subs in the line.

Then he felt it. A hand on his neck. A firm but confident hold. Then relaxed into it. A Dom must have found the key and got him out, earning the right to use him tonight.

He let the man guide him to a room where they could play. Sam would explain his rules then, it was best done in private anyway. He was then walked to a room and, then when the door locked behind them, he turned to see the man who'd claimed him.

And found himself torn between running out of the room and just kissing the man senseless!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean frowned at how willingly Sam went with him, not even sparing him a look. He got it then, with a gut wrenching realization, he got just how _desperate_ Sam was to get past these feeling between them. So willing to be used to do it, to find someone to help him forget Dean and how much he loved him!

Dean didn't like this one _little_ bit. _Scratch_ that, his inner Dom growled, we don't like this at _all_! He could have gotten _hurt_!

But Dean also knew that it wasn't all Sam's fault. The blame was pretty equal between them and Bobby had known that, too. Dean didn't want to punish Sam for this. He was ashamed he'd let Sam think he didn't care for him as much as he cared for Dean. Ashamed he'd made him feel like he had to get over him. He'd been a fool to let Sam go again.

But not now. And not ever again either, not after tonight. Sam would be his and there would no more of this 'getting over' anyone shit!

He just wanted to show Sam he loved him, to get Sam to let him be his Master. To be his Dom the way Sam wanted him to be, the way he wanted to be as well. Even if he had to get on his knees and beg Sam to let him do it. He wasn't beneath begging and groveling, he really _wasn't_, especially _not_ if it got him Sam back to love!

So he guided Sam to the room nearby and then let him get a look at him, his pretty hazel eyes widening in shock and distrust, and a bit of desire and love, too. Sam was having trouble processing this and Dean knew he had to take over here, or they'd never get this resolved.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby watched Dean go, then smiled. Thinking of the empty apartment next to Sam's. He could save it for Dean, if they worked this out. Which he was sure they would. They were in love and love had a way of working itself out. Most of the time.

He thought back to Winston, his old Wingman he'd flown with. He'd loved him. But he'd chosen his rank and position over his love for him. Then had to watch another Dom claim the man and Winston…he'd went with the guy to get over Bobby. And it had worked.

Winston had flown with him still but things were colder between them, a civil friendship at best.

He'd never got over that. Neither had really, love could be a cruel thing sometimes when you denied it.

Winston had lived with Charles, his new Dom, for years, through the missions that kept them apart for months on end and even when he was missing in action for a year, still Charles had waited for him. Worried for him. Stayed faithful to him. And when he'd returned safely, Charles had held him close and whispered he loved him, and would be with him no matter what it took.

Bobby had come back to be alone…again.

They had been tortured but never broke. But still they'd barely spoken. Winston spoke mostly of his life with Charles and how he loved him and missed him. Bobby had no such story. He'd admitted he loved him and wanted him back, he was willing to do anything.

Winston had said no, he couldn't do that. He loved Charles now and that was that. Bobby had bowed out gracefully but his heart had shattered into pieces in his chest. And he really didn't want to see Dean or Sam hurt that way.

Love was kind when she had her way with you, but a cruel and mean bitch on wheels when you denied her what she wanted for you. He knew this and never wanted what had happened to him, to ever happen to them. So he'd interfered. For both their own goods, but mostly Sam's. He loved that guy, and he was great kid. He needed Dean and Bobby had a feeling Dean needed him just as much.

They'd just needed a nudge in the right direction. Toward each other. Where they belonged.

He whistled happily as he saw Dean urge Sam to a room and smiled.

Things were going to be fine now.

Dean would make sure of it. So he headed to his office now and went to get that lease drawn up, complete with a key to the place. In case, Dean took him up on his offer.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean sighed then said. "I got you."

"Dean?" Sam gasped in shock and surprise.

"Yes, Sam. I _came_." Dean said calmly. Much calmer than he really felt. "Did you _really_ think that after the other night that I'd let another Dom touch you." Dean said tensing jealously. "Did you doubt my feelings for you _that_ much?"

"No, but I didn't dare ask how you felt. It was hard enough thinking you didn't love me back but to hear you say it, well, I couldn't have handled that! That and you were such a good Military man, I guess I just figured you'd go with the rules and not me." Sam said sadly, eyes downcast. Dean tapped his chin to make him look at him while he spoke. "I don't care about the rules. I respect them but…I'd abide the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' thing. I'd be yours but serve my country, too. I can do both." Sam shrugged and smiled. "I want to be loved and owned, not just be borrowed all the time."

"You _are_ owned…by _me_." Dean stated succinctly. "And, for your information, I did want to run out and drag you back into the room when you left it in Bangkok, I barely held myself back from it!"

"Then why didn't you?" Sam asked confused and hurt still.

"The same reason you didn't apparently. The job and worrying about what the others might think if they found out. See, not all your fault, we were both idiots here." Dean admitted sadly. "I'm so sorry I ever let you go at all. I should have said fuck all and proposed to you right then, damn it!" He still stroked his lover's jaw and smiled, feeling possessiveness taking him over and letting it. "But you are mine, you are already under my protection. You became mine that night and we both know it…I was just a little slow to admit it."

"No, I'm not yours. And, no, we don't _both_ know it… I don't know it because we never discussed it, did we!" Sam said somberly. "We need to talk this out first before we are even close to ready to being any kind of Master and anything."

"Fine, we can talk." Dean said and led them to the bed to talk. Sam spoke up first.

"I don't care if it's against regulations. I just want _you_. I won't tell anyone and I know you won't. I love you and I don't see this as a problem." Sam said and looked at Dean now. "I want you for my Master but only if you really commit to being with me."

"I do! Fuck the rules! I love you and I can't lose you. They don't need to know about our private lives. I want to be your Master, too." Dean said earnestly.

"For good, forever? With a contract we put together later? Are you willing to do one with me?" Sam said then shook his head. "I won't commit to this without the promise of a contract between us later on."

"There will be one. We'll start it tomorrow." Dean reassured him. "This is forever, this love between us. I want this to last, Sam. No halfways between us anymore!" So relieved he had to steal a kiss, simply because he was happy he could now, he'd been so afraid he wouldn't ever have the chance to kiss Sam again. Sam appeared to feel the same way because he fell into to the kiss as well, then they broke it off, panting and staring at each other and holding each other close before talking some more.

"Good, so…my limits first. You agree to them, I'll do the Master thing with you." Sam said cautiously.

"I need to know them so tell me." Dean said listening.

"I like flogging, and whipping. I do breathplay, edging, and bondage but not while I sleep, at least over my head. Cuffs on my wrists are fine, as long as you are with me. And I only do you, no passing me around. I'm with you. and, I know most say they don't have Subs as boyfriends, but I want to be yours. I want to marry you someday, as much as we can, probably when we get out of the service. Outside of scenes and in public, too, of course. On base we play it straight but, if we're away, we can be lovers in public. I won't hide our relationship all the time." Sam said firmly. "I am openly gay outside of the base at the different places I go, and I'm not ashamed of be kinky or Submissive. I happen to get great pleasure from being a Submissive and I am fantastic at it, at least you seemed to think so before now, and I expect my lover to feel the same about me and himself. I expect you to be as proud of me as your Submissive as you are about being a Dominant! And…while we're away, we can behave like…gay boyfriends and Master/Slave. Yes, I said slave. I want the Sub Slave stuff with you, and I trust you to do right by me. I want to be a Submissive Slave to you. No decisions, no safeword, and you control everything but also listen to me. I have no say in what we do but I hope you care enough to know what harms me and avoid it, like the painful and cutting whippings." Sam said softly. "I give myself to you, I give myself to you totally. A safeword counts as a condition to me, so…there won't be one." He shrugged. "I am very masochistic but no pain freak. So don't make me bleed, I can't take it that far. But pain is a part of what I need sometimes to get off and it feels good when done right. I expect you to know when it isn't being done right and stop."

"So what do you want to be, Sam? Submissive or Submissive Slave? I'll be good to you either way." Dean asked, his inner Dom happy and hugging Sam's inner Submissive already, knowing he'd do what it took to take care of this man and give him love or anything he wanted for the rest of his life now.

"Slave. To be honest here." Sam said and asked. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you? I've never wanted to be owned so much by anyone, never mentioned it before you came along. You make me want to do this, Dean. I want to be a Submissive Slave to you. I do. I've never offered this before, honest! No one was worth me offering it before you came along."

"Then ask me what you want to, Sam. I can't accept what you haven't offered yet." Dean said smiling.

Sam got quiet, and thoughtful then nodded to himself. Kneeling at Dean's feet and bowing.

"Will you be my Master, I your Slave? Not my Dom, but my Master?" Sam offered, praying he'd accept it.

"Yes, Sam. I'll be your Master, you my Submissive Slave. But also my boyfriend when we're away from here and I want to be your lover all the time. I'll love and adore you for the rest of my life. I'll listen to you anytime you say something and I will always take your preferences into consideration in our daily lives _and_ our sex lives, I _promise_! I want to pamper you, take care of you, and make you feel loved every day for the rest of our lives now." Dean said and Sam smiled. "And, as for that aforementioned Wedding Proposal, yes, I will marry you, Sam."

"Master." Sam fairly purred with happiness, Dean was pleased to see.

"Slave." Dean said and smiled. "Stand, Sam."

Sam stood and waited. Dean stood and held him. Sam reached around and held him, too.

"I am 'Sir' to you still but Dean in public." Dean explained. "You are either Slave or Sam."

"Yes, sir." Sam said obediently.

"And we get you a real collar soon." Dean demanded, hating the borrowed one already.

"Yes, sir." Sam said smiling.

"They got a leash in here?" Dean asked and looked now. Sam got one out of a drawer and held it out.

"Bobby keeps spares in here." Sam explained. Then quickly added. "Sir."

Dean hooked it now and smiled. "Let's go."

"Yes, sir!" Sam said happily and followed him, walking behind him, on a leash.

Bobby was working on files when they knocked and he told them to come in.

"Can he have the apartment by me?" Sam asked blurted out as soon as they entered the office, then blushed. So happy he couldn't help himself that he and Dean could finally be together! Needing to ask it and looking at Dean for approval. Dean nodded so he continued. "It's only a one bedroom and is a bit small but it's a good cover for the authorities if they check it out. I got a two bedroom and I already converted the other room into a playroom for us. For me. I stocked it up already, so we can use it and you can stay with me without them knowing it. Move in with me? Sort of."

"Oh." Dean said getting quiet. "You ever…" Dean got jealous here and repressed it. "Used the room with anyone else before me?" He wouldn't use it if he had. They'd need all new stuff if he had, damn it!

"No, I was saving it for when I had a Master who stuck around first. I also haven't lived with anyone either. It was a 'his place or mine' visiting thing." Sam admitted. "It was my sacred place." Then shrugged. "It's my gift to you, think of it as a Wedding gift."

"Yes to the apartment and yes to moving in with you, Sam. And I will use the playroom and everything in it on you." Dean said then asked. "How much for the apartment?" Suddenly too excited to wait to be with Sam this way now!

"$300 a month with all utilities paid." Bobby said smirking. "But I foresee a good savings on electric there; since you won't really be living there, _will_ you?" He winked and they all laughed as Dean shook his head no.

"So how do you…who lives in the apartments anyway?" Dean asked curiously, sitting now and pulling Sam to sit in his lap to cuddle.

"Men from the club here. We're all military in here, hiding like you two are; like I used to. I founded this place for others like me, so they could be themselves and the brass could never know it. The apartments let the Subs and Doms live there without their fellow soldiers even knowing how they really live. Only ones from the club live there and its exclusive to them only. It's much more private this way, trust me." Bobby smiled then waved. "Christopher, you surprised me."

"Bobby." The man said then laughed. "Sam, Dean. This is a surprise."

They turned to see their C.O. with a younger man on a leash with him. "Yes, I'm gay and kinky, too. I hide it well, too, don't I? This is my Submissive Slave, Daniel; also the man I love. Daniel, these are two of the officers I work with. Sam Parsons and Dean Ross. Daniel works for a government contractor. He works for us. So we keep it quiet."

"So you live…" Sam sputtered in disbelief.

"In the apartments, with him. Yes." Weems said grinning. "Got the place next to him, too. Like Dean will with you, Sam. I had no idea when I paired you two that this would happen between you. I really didn't. I don't mind it. Just do your jobs and don't let this bleed into the workplace. Keep it separate, and we'll all get along fine." He got serious. "We keep our secrets here, you'll learn that. Keep mine, keep theirs, and we'll keep yours. Don't embarrass me in the field, boys." He got a hard light in his eyes with these words. "I expect 100% from you both still, so don't expect any favors."

"No, sir. We want to keep flying and serving; we just want to be together, too." Sam insisted quickly. "We'll be good, sir."

"Good, now…Bobby, you called me in. What do you need?" Weems said eyes going to Bobby now.

"I need some security help. Could I borrow Daniel on Tuesdays and Thursdays until we replace Carlton and Lucas? They left to move to Montana after they retired from duty. And I got a left with a bit of a gap in my security squad here." He asked Christopher then explained it to the boys, too.

"We'd volunteer if you needed us." Dean said and Sam voiced his agreement, too.

"I'd appreciate that." Bobby said nodding.

"Daniel? You want to do it?" Weems asked and the younger man nodded.

"I'd love to help you out, Bobby." Daniel said and Bobby looked happier.

"Good, then its settled. Thanks for this, Chris, Dan." Bobby said and they shrugged, heading out again, and the boys were still surprised. "Told you there were others here. It's all military and hiding it in here, that's why the club is so exclusive, to protect their privacy and yours."

"We get that. We'll respect that. So…you got any collars?" Dean asked, pulling out a credit card. "I want one for him. cuffs, too." He said proudly, kissing Sam who happily kissed him back then they broke it off and waited for an answer. "One that looks like jewelry would be preferable, especially with the secret keeping thing."

"I know what you need." Bobby said then looked at them for a bit. "This way." He said, digging a key out of his desk drawer and motioning them on. He led them to a room and unlocked it then. "This is the Collar and cuff room. Pick out something. It's all labeled."

Dean told Sam to wait by Bobby while he sifted through labels until he found what he wanted. A thickly woven gold and silver collar that looked like a surfer's necklace, complete with matching cuffs. He then looked through the tags until he found the 'slave' ones rather than the 'submissive' ones. Hooking it to the collar. It was the smallest thing really, barely more the pad of a finger. A collar design in the front, and 'Slave' on the back. A space for Dean's name on the back as well.

"How much?" Dean asked worried. He wasn't rich but…he wanted this one. "If I can't pay it now…I'll make payments. How much for the set?"

"How much you got?" Bobby asked and Dean thought about it.

"I have a thousand in the bank. I could borrow more if I had to…" Dean said and Bobby shook his head. Leave it to Dean to pick the most expensive collar he had and _not_ have enough to pay for it…then looked at Sam and saw why he'd picked it. Dean thought Sam was worth this. Bobby saw that and nodded.

"Two hundred." Bobby said.

"Bobby…that's not enough. How much for payments then?" Dean begged.

"$150." Bobby said not listening.

"600." Dean insisted.

"100." Bobby said.

Dean was flabbergasted.

"800." Dean argued and thought Bobby had lost his mind.

"50." Bobby said calmly, smiling the whole time.

"750." Dean said and gave up, damn man was a stubborn thing.

"Free." Bobby said and motioned to the collar. "Can't go any lower, guess you bargained your way to a free collar set for Sam."

"But…Bobby!" Dean argued and was cut off.

"He's like a son to me and this is a damn gift, so take it and shut up." Bobby growled.

"I…uh…I'll do security whenever we're in town from now on. For free to pay you back for this." Dean offered and saw Bobby soften. "I can replace one of those guys you lost. Permanently."

"Me, too." Sam offered and hugged him. "It's a trade, take it. Save his pride, please, Bobby?" Sam whispered to Bobby as he did so.

"Fine, I could use the help. A year of working here to pay for the collar." Bobby said and winked at Sam, who nodded and winked back. So Dean just caved, he saw he was out manned here already!

"Thanks. You won't regret it." Dean said and hugged him now, too. "Thank you for being so nice to me."

"It's not that hard really." Bobby said and smiled again. "You make him happy and we'll call it even."

"I will. I'll make him very happy I promise!" Dean said then pulled Sam out with him. "Come get collared, Slave." Dean pulled Sam into a kiss for a bit now, loving the man in his arms and knowing he'd never have to let him go once the collar was on. "Never letting you get away now, and you really are worth this collar, and more, Sam. I love you. Come on, baby, let's show them how much I love you." Sam would be his for the rest of their lives after this! Dean thought. And then thought that Sam had definitely been worth breaking all the rules for, just to love him was worth that much and more!

"Yes, sir!" Sam said and soon found himself on stage, the spotlight upon them and he blushed red, Dean thought he was so beautiful when he did that and promised himself that he was going to do his best to make him do that more often now, as often as he could manage. Sam was so spectacular in red.

"This is your collar." Dean said getting serious then getting solemn, the light flickering off it and casting shadows on the wall. "This does not _ever_ come off of you. Unless I say it does, and then it goes right back on."

"No, sir." Sam agreed and Dean used the small screw tool to latch it onto him and testing it then readjusting it until it fit right.

"These cuffs don't come off either, is that clear, Sam?" Dean asked lovingly.

"Yes, sir, cuffs and collar stay on." Sam agreed.

Then Dean got the cuffs on Sam's wrists and bending behind him to put the cuffs on his ankles as well. Letting them stay separated for now, he'd hook his wrists and ankles together later.

"Mine!" Dean said pulling Sam to him roughly and kissing him.

"Yours." Sam said happily and kissed him back.

Then they headed to a room through a full crowd of applauding men and went to consummate their new relationship. With lots of bondage and hopefully a spanking or flogging to go with it first. Those things were always good in both their eyes really.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean smiled as he eyed the room now. Considering his options. Sam might not want whipped on their first scene as his Sub Slave and the pain toys might be a bit much at first.

So…spanking bench or cuffing to the bed, or the ceiling? He saw the eyelet there and saw part of the floor upraised under another eyelet nearby…that's the one he'd use. Gripping the chain, he nodded to Sam. "Go to that upraised part on the floor. Stand there."

Sam went to stand there then Dean chuckled. "Get those underwear off, Sam."

Sam did as he was told. Knowing Dean preferred him naked pleased Sam, too.

Soon he was in place and then Dean worked the chain through the eyelet and down to each cuff. The chain hooking his wrists together now through the 'D' link. Tightening it up until Sam was on tiptoe and then locking it there.

Running fingers in lines on his back, Dean envisioned whip marks and hardened but knew that could wait. Flogging was in order here. "Twenty blows from the flogger. Then ten spanks, count them out."

"Yes, sir." Sam said and waited with his head down.

"Look up, never down, Sam. That's an order." Dean insisted.

"Yes, sir." Sam said then looked up.

Dean circled him still, inspecting his new slave. "Beautiful. You are beautiful, Sam." He smiled and nodded in approval now. "And all mine."

"Yes, I am, Sir." Sam said happily, smiling as well.

"And I'm yours, too." Dean said chuckling.

"Yes, you are, Sir." Sam agreed and waited.

Dean now got his flogger ready. "Count them, Sam."

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded and waited again.

The first one caressed his back lightly. "One, sir." Sam said obediently.

Another fell soon after, a bit harder. "Two, sir." Sam said.

Then continued until Dean was striking him harder and Sam's skin blushed red. "Twenty, sir." Sam finally got to in his count then. He watched as Dean put the flogger down and got the paddle with slats cut in it down.

One blow fell on Sam's stinging ass now. "One, Sir." Sam gasped out. Not in pain exactly. The pain was quickly fading into pleasure and he let it, loving this part especially. Dean gave him another and Sam said, "Two, sir." Gasping in more and more pleasure from it. Dick hard and leaking already. Dean noticed this and took it as encouragement to continue, correct in his assumption apparently as a moan fell from Sam's lips as he said. "Four, sir!"

"Good boy." Dean praised him then kissed his softly. Sam kissed him back but let Dean lead the kiss and decide when to end it. This is was Dean's decision now, whatever happened to Sam now in bed or otherwise, Dean made those decisions for him from now on. Sam merely had to obey his orders and trust him to know what was best.

And loved every second of it, knowing Dean was worth entrusting with him and all he had in him. Dean would see he did well and was taken care of. Sam wanted Dean to take care of him but also treat him this way, too. But respect him as a man, too. That was an important part of their relationship now, and they both knew it.

The paddle bit into Sam's ass and he cried out, but then moaned as Dean waited for it to blend into pleasure again, the way Sam's pain did for him. He'd learned this from their first encounter together.

"Five, Sir." Sam said gasping in between pain and pleasure and reeling from it as it changed from one to the other.

"From now on, until I'm done, you will take a whack, wait, and once it feels good, you will tell me and then say "Ready, sir. More please?" when you are ready for another. Understand, Sam?" Dean asked, running a palm over the sore skin and Sam sighed in relief from the touch. "Then I will stroke each sore spot before each blow comes again. And kiss you." Dean smiled and kissed him to show an example of it. Sliding a finger along his ass to his crack, to ring him lightly along the rim of his hole. "Then I'm going to fuck you slow then long, then hard and deep, until you beg me to cum. And even then…I may say no…" Dean said. "I'll drive you mad with the need to cum first then allow you to if it pleases me to allow you to do so."

"Yes, sir." Sam said and moaned as he teased a fingertip in then out to leave him wishing for more.

"You are my Slave now, not my Submissive. There will be no breaks, reprieves, or safe words to end your torment or change what I do to you. You will obey me and I will reward you, my love. You serve me well and I will make you cum harder and love me more than you ever loved anyone." Dean said. "I love you but I intend to use you well and often, and take care of you, too, understand?"

"I have never loved anyone before you came along, Sir." Sam admitted blushing.

"Nor I before I met you. My family sure but not a man in my life, I didn't love any man that much." Dean admitted before getting ready to land another blow.

"I love you, and I love having you as my Master, giving me my pain." Sam said. "And my pleasure. You do both so well, sir."

"I do, and I intend to keep doing it for the rest of both our lives." Dean said. "You are my property now, under my protection and care. I will treat you any way I see fit to. Right, Slave?"

A blow fell and Sam winced, but fell still. A moan fell from his lips, then he sighed as Dean caressed the spot where the blow had landed, kissed him breathless, and then smiled as Sam nodded. "I'm ready, More please, sir?"

Dean thought it was amusing that Sam had put his own spin on his Master's words. It was endearing and so Sam-like!

Even as a slave, Sam managed to maintain his free will. Dean liked it immensely!

Then Sam and he did the same thing for the next few whacks and Dean put the paddle down. Then kissed the sore flesh and applied lube to his fingers. Working them in as he took his time to kiss and suckle down Sam's body until he reached his groin then sucked Sam's dick and made the man whimper with need. Dean thought Sam was close to going mad with desire but not nearly as close as he wanted him to be.

"Please, sir…" Sam moaned in lust and dire need now.

"What do you want me to do, Sam?" Dean said lubing himself up and nodding, admiring the view for a second. Sam's ass was flaming red. Such a red hot ass he had, so ready to be taken, too. Such a perfect Slave and lover. Dean thought proudly of Sam and rubbed himself against his ass cheeks.

"Fuck me…please, Master, Sir! Please!" Sam begged.

"Good boy." Dean purred happily and thrust in slow, then did as he said he would. He went slow then long, delaying their pleasure and making them both moan loudly now. Then working him harder and deeper as their orgasms took them over gradually. And right before Sam could explode into a million pleasure overloaded pieces, Dean ordered him to cum. And they did it together. For one screaming moment, they both knew nothing but the need and love for each other. And melted into each other as their orgasms chased each other through them and left them ready to pass out in each other's arms.

Then Dean worked him free of the chain and lay them on the bed to recover. "Did you like it, Sam?" Dean asked kissing Sam's temple.

"I loved it, sir!" Sam said with enthusiasm and sighed happily as Dean cuddled him even closer in reward for his answer.

"Not 'sir' when we aren't in a scene, baby. I'm Dean to you then. Got it?" Dean said and Sam nodded against his chest. "It's us now, me and you. Forever you are mine but I'm also yours and we work together to make this work between us better. If we intend to last the rest of our lives like this; we'll have to learn to deal with things that come up. Some of which we may not enjoy. I will mess up and so will you. We will fight and make up but the one thing we won't do is give up on each other or leave each other…we do what it takes to fix us. I love you and you love me, we don't give up on each other. There are no words you can say to end this between us now. I'm your lover, your man, your Master, and, if you leave me, I'll become your stalker, your pursuer, and the one that brings you back to me, never to let you go again." Dean said. "You got one chance here. If this scares you, and you want to end it, I'll give you one chance. Say "green" If you want to commit to us, "Yellow" if you need us to slow down and need more time to decide, or "red' if you want to end it. You only get one chance, that's it. Right now. After this, I will not let you go if you stay."

Sam got quiet then looked thoughtful. Dean got nervous and waited anyway, giving Sam all the time he needed. "You need a few days or…?" Dean offered, willing to give them space if Sam needed it.

"Green." Sam said nodding.

"You mean it, you don't need more time to be sure?" Dean asked, heart pounding as he was desperate to hear Sam's decision for the course of the rest of their lives now.

"I mean it, Dean. Green. Green like grass, green like the rarest emerald." Sam smiled, nodding. "Green like your gorgeous eyes, Master, I mean Dean." Sam chuckled as Dean blushed a little bit now, too. "I want forever with you, too. Oh, and green for the Emerald I'm going to be sure to put in your engagement ring later…when we get properly married. You seem like an Emerald kind of guy."

"Green for me, too." Dean said hugging him close. "An Emerald sounds fine, I love Emeralds."

"Thought you would. Come live with me, I know you'll have your own place but… will you _really_ live with me, _please_?" Sam begged. "I want to go to bed with you, live with you every day, and even do the most boring household stuff with you, and, mostly, I want to wake up with you and feel your warmth next to me every night and day." Sam said with loving eyes on Dean's. "Live with me, move in with me, and share my life with me, please?"

"Yes. Sam, yes, I'll move in with you." Dean promised, living with Sam would suit their needs perfectly. "I can't wait to see my playroom!" Dean asked, suspecting he'd love it.

"Yes, and it's fully equipped." Sam said blushing.

"So you really _haven't_ had anyone else in it?" Dean asked jealously and Sam shrugged, laughing at his jealousy.

"No! Don't be jealous. No one's ever…you know…with me in there." Sam said red as a beet and Dean thought it was even more adorable than when he laid his head on the bar days ago. "I never had a Master before, just Doms who never quite measured up to what I needed in my life, and ones that left me because they couldn't handle my job. No one's ever made me want them or love them like you did nor did they love or want to keep me either. So…no, no one's ever been in there, not even me." Sam rushed to reassure him now. "It's got everything though, I assure you! I spared no expense, I promise!"

"I believe you, Sam. And it's _our_ playroom now. I will play with you there often now, use every toy and device on you, and make you writhe in pleasure as I do it. Then you will serve me until I'm satisfied and pleased with you, and then…I'll let you find your own pleasure and cum for me when I want you to." Dean said and Sam nodded, happy to let him have control of him that way, too.

"Yes, Dean." Sam said. "It will be our home."

"Ours, yes, Sammy. Ours." Dean said smiling and holding him a bit longer.

Then soon headed to Sam's apartment to sleep, in their _shared_ bed now.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean barely spared his own place a glance. It was a front, a lie, and he didn't care at all how it looked honestly. But looked anyway. Two rooms, a partial living room, kitchen was tiny, and the dining room was more of a hole in a wall, to be honest. Clean, maintained, cramped, and altogether unsuited to his tastes. A place to fool his superiors. A place no one really wanted to live. Dean thought. Bobby planned well. He obviously meant for the dominants to live with their Subs, siding with the Subs apparently, giving them the bigger places. He was willing to bet the last lash of his whip that Sam had the best place however, since Bobby had said that he thought of Sam as his son. Now he couldn't wait to see Sam's place!

It was a bit of a letdown though. With two spacious bedrooms, two baths, a huge kitchen, a full living room and dining room. But so…_bare_. A couch here and there, tables scattered around, no pictures or anything but those of some family members on a wall over the couch. A large screen television with all the trimmings, though. Even a gaming system, he notice, and surround sound, not bad at all…he thought smirking at Sam's obvious guyness! Dark Wood, mahogany he bet, trimmed the walls. A patio, also bare, but clean. Carpet seemed barely touched, too. He looked in the kitchen and chuckled. Three sets of silverware, a skillet or two, one chili pot, not used, and a couple sauce pans. The fridge held milk, juice, a bottle of whiskey, untouched, two beers, also untouched. Some bread, butter, cheese, bologna, nothing much else. Some mustard sat by itself on the door and that was it. Two boxes of mac and cheese and a ton of microwavable stuff in the freezer, along with some frozen meats and veggies, all covered in a thick sheen of ice shavings.

He murmured his disapproval and Sam looked down sadly. "I'm never here, so I just figured…why waste food? I go on missions pretty regularly, every two weeks to a month. I only buy what I intend to eat and cook. I'm a trained chef; I even went to four years' worth and graduated properly. I could work in a restaurant, but…I don't get to use it with this job much…" Sam said sadly, shuffling his bare toes into the carpet, noticing it felt stiff. He knew the place lacked a sense of him but there were a couple rooms that were his. "I go on missions, debrief, heat up something, sleep, head back to base. I'm called for in training classes a lot to illustrate stuff for the instructors so…" He took a breath and hoped his next words pleased his Master more. "Now that we live here…_together_…we can decorate…add stuff that suits our _shared_ tastes?" Sam let his eyes show his hope here. He'd had no reason to imprint on the lonely place and now he wasn't lonely. He was loved and kept, no longer alone, and he and his lover should fill it together to suit _both_ of them. He could imprint _them_ on it, not _just_ himself; something he hadn't really savored the thought of. "Once you move your stuff in here, we could make it more like you…_and_ me?"

"I'd like that." Dean said going to him. "I get the food thing. We'll keep doing that but cook for ourselves after missions, real meals not frozen shit. You will show me those cooking skills; that's an order." He said then kissed the nervous man. "We'll also go shopping for stuff for you to decorate with, too. It's time the place felt more like you, don't you think?" He gave Sam a teasing look.

"I don't want it to feel like _me_… I want it to feel like _us! _I was lonely and depressed and it didn't deserve to feel like me before I met you, Dean." Sam said sadly in his arms and Dean hugged him to make that sadness leave him. No more of _that_ for Sam, no _more_!

"What part of this place _does_ feel like you? I think there is someplace, _right_?" Dean asked sure there was. Not the playroom, untouched by Sam meant untouched, he even bet some were in their original crating and packaging!

"This way." Sam said taking his hand and leading him to the back of a hallway. He pointed shyly to a door beside them. "That is the playroom. I haven't organized it yet. I wanted my Master to do that part. It wasn't my place to do it. A playroom belongs to the Master, not the Submissive…" He bit a lip. "I just wanted my Master to have one to make his own; if he wanted me that much and if he approved of it." Sam then sighed and pointed to the door in front of him. "This is my bedroom. That bathroom is untouched, It's mostly for visitors to use and for just washing hands and stuff. There's a master bath off my room I use. No one uses it but me…and now you, if you like it." He led Dean in and let him explore, hoping he approved. These rooms were _all_ about Sam, all suited to him uniquely. "You can…do as you see fit…add yourself…I just…I like them this way." Sam said then got quiet. Eyes following the man as he carefully inspected everything.

"I like them so far, Sam. This room is very elegant really, like you." Dean said with a smiled, soothing some of Sam's nervousness. "Don't worry, Sam. I'll let you know if I disapprove of something. I may only want to add something of myself to it though…but not change too much. These are your rooms, they hold what you are in them. Now they will become '_our'_ rooms."

The bed was a huge one, soft and downy, and very _expensive_. The head board had eyelets in it and bars to loop things around, as did the foot board, for kinky play if they wanted to do it in the bed. Dean approved of Sam's forethought here, and resolved to reward his forward thinking Slave for that later; preferably by cuffing him to those eyelets with some chains he was sure Sam had in the playroom somewhere. The curtains were dark blue velvet with silk trim. The bedspread and comforter matched the curtains, midnight blue sheets and pillow cases adorned the bed, a four poster thing, dark mahogany like in the other room. "You like dark wood." Dean observed. "And blue, dark blue." He didn't say anymore.

"Yes, I like looking at mahogany and dark blue." Sam explained. He felt better with those kinds of things around him.

Dean nodded, they did suit him very well but some other colors would need to be added. Some that suited Dean, too; some colors he thought of suddenly that might suit both of them. He looked at the dresser, a ten drawer deal. He looked in the drawers, only three were used. He frowned, how frugal was Sam? Damn! He went to his closet and saw it full. Full of uniform shirts and pants, hats lined the top shelf, neatly arranged. Very squared away soldier, Dean thought with approval. Perfectly shined shoes lined the floor with some hiking boots and some other boots and a pair of trainers thrown in the back. Not so neat at the same time but he also approved of that contrast.

Not all about the military, good. Dean thought. No dress clothes though, that meant he didn't date either; no wonder he'd been lonely. He needed a man to love him. Now he had one and Dean would be adding to his wardrobe, no more plain uniforms only in there anymore. Some nice dress pants and expensive shirts, maybe silk or something like that…he thought now. Picturing Sam in black dress pants and buttoned up silk dress shirts, then getting hard. He would look so hot if he put some effort into his appearance…Dean would be sure he did from now on, _his_ hot Sammy! That and leather, some leather pants, the right kind that showed off that perfect body of his…a tight leather vest to match…a visit to the leather shop was in order soon, he decided right then, too. Running a hand over the empty places in the closet and sure it wouldn't be there much longer, he'd claim that side of it. So Sam could have the rest of it.

He nodded this decision then looked around. A flat screen was on his wall and a controller next to a box. "Cable?" Dean asked curious, not recognizing the company.

"Satellite. Built in television, video chat, and a satellite phone connection." Sam explained. "I own the company, Decttris Multimedia, so I got it free, though I never use except to watch football and basketball by myself. I'm really into sports but, with our back-to-back missions, I never get to watch them, not often at least…and I always end up watching them alone…fucking hated that part most, wanted to share that with someone, too…sports and stuff we could both like, you know?" He added quietly. "No man has ever seen my home but you. I promise."

"**Home. Your home?"** Dean said thoughtfully as he caressed the wood on the stands and then entered the Master bath. Gold and cream decorated the walls, seeing that large mirrors lined the room every inch of the room, a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, giving off glorious light. He thought the chandelier was beautiful, Sam had great tastes in décor when he decided to add himself to a space; so opposite of the other rooms, ones that seemed like he didn't live in them at all! Then he smiled at what he could do in those mirrors with his Slave. So many views of them fucking from every perspective, he sighed happily. Then pulled on a hidden handle. The mirror covered shelves of towels, sheets, cloths, and sundry other items. Luxury bath items lined several shelves. He smiled at Sam at that and he blushed.

"My guilty secret, I like luxury baths…I have expensive tastes that way." Sam said nervously again. Waiting to see if Dean wanted Sam to change that. "I pamper myself. I'll share with you, Dean. Or throw them away if it makes you unhappy…?" Sam asked finally. "I'll change it if you don't approve of anything! Just tell me, okay? Tell me what displeases you…and I will change it." He seemed so sad here, Dean thought, so unsure of Dean's love for him just as he was. So he pulled him in for a kiss to chase that away. Letting him know he approved of it all, approved of Sam the way he was, that he didn't want him to change at all. He was rich, he was allowed to spoil himself…it was a luxury he could tell Sam didn't allow himself very much…he was going to change that. Dean decided eying the man. He was going to spoil Sam for him, like he deserved to be!

"They can stay, I like that. You are rich and you deserve it. I can pamper myself and you can pamper me, can't you, Sam?" Dean teased and Sam nodded eyes lighting up happily, eager to do just that. Then he laughed as he opened another mirror and found the mother lode, sex toys! Lube! Condoms galore! All prepackaged still. He approved then motioned Sam over. "You like to play in the tub?" He asked aroused already, a wet Sam with toys to use on him, fuck that sounded fantastic! This man had been reading his fantasies again!

"Yes, just not here. It's a sauna tub, see? It fits six but I thought it would accommodate sex better if it was larger so…" Sam said then bit a lip again. "No man's been here either. Those are all as new as when I bought them." His eyes beseeched Dean to believe him.

"I believe you." Dean said stealing a kiss and stealing Sam's worry away again. He looked over the double sink and saw one with a razor and shaving cream by it but the other was pristine and unused. A sink to share with lover and, with no lover to share it with, Sam had left it bare... such a lonely existence Sam used to have. He thought. All this luxury, all that love inside, and no one to share it with. Sam had deserved better. "You were lonely." He observed and Sam nodded. Looking away in shame. "You decorated these two rooms to suit you and then it hit you that you would never share them with a lover, since you just assumed a lover wouldn't stick around to want you for more than just some sex."

"Yes, sir." Sam said sadly.

"You redecorated everything, spent a fortune on it all and still found no satisfaction in what you created." Dean said and looked into Sam's eyes this time, holding him close now, the mirrors showing their joined bodies in perfect union. But Dean didn't notice, he only had eyes for Sam at the moment. "You created it to share with someone you could love then came to feel like no one would love you…Sam, baby…I'm so sorry." He kissed him tenderly again, feeling his own heart ache for his lover at that realization. Sam had assumed no one would ever love him, would ever really love him…and that was just _not_ true. He was going to prove that to Sam if it took him the rest of his life to do it.

"No, I hated it. I thought if I got it to suit me, I'd feel more comfortable, _happier_, you _know_?" He motioned around him. "But it just made me feel…sadder and more alone." He looked down then sighed. His hands trailing on Dean's forearms. "I can share it with you now, so it will be better now, right?" His eyes hit Dean's and didn't bother to look away. He didn't want to _ever_ look away from Dean's eyes ever again, except to serve him in any other way he wanted him to. To kiss him and touch him in ways that pleased his Master now. "It's yours, if you want it. I'm yours, too!"

"I want it but to share it with you. I don't want your money or what you own. I just want you, Sam. Nothing else." Dean reassured him and Sam looked disappointed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to share it all _with_ you. I _don't_ want to own it _alone_…" Sam said quietly. "I want you have half of it with me. What's the point of having money, having all of this, and not having anyone to love and share it with? I need to share it with you just as much as I want to share myself with you! I need to give myself to you, Dean, I really do!" Sam pleaded, hoping he'd understand and agree to it. "It all means nothing if I have to bear it alone…_again_."

"Sam…" Dean said then saw he really needed him to do this with him. Sam felt like he had to share his life now that he'd found someone worth sharing it with and could trust to do that without breaking heart eventually, like all the others had before Dean. And was hurt that Dean might not want to share it with him this way. So Dean gave in and sighed. "It's yours still but you can share what you want with me, I won't own any of it but you, but I will share what you want to with me. I'll do that much."

"Okay." Sam said smiling easier now. "We got a leave now, two weeks…Cap said so." He looked hopefully now at the shelf.

"You want to play?" Dean asked and got hard. Hell, he was more than ready to play! "Got the gear, the Slave gear?" He wanted to see Sam in that!

"Yes, Sir, on the shelf under the toys. Pick the one you want to see me in. I got several styles." Sam said and knelt now, after undressing quickly and folding the clothes neatly on the sink, keeping his eyes down.

Dean sorted through the packaged outfits until he found the one he preferred. The others had to go, he decided. They didn't suit his tastes for Sam. He'd give them away later for him.

He removed the plastic then laid the suit composed of a few straps and some underwear on the sink. "Put that on. No underwear though, those are for later, when we're not playing. You will wear this all the time when not on a mission, around the house or I might just require you to stay naked. I prefer you naked really, you will dress as I want to make you dress. Understand?" He said and Sam nodded.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and worked it on with ease, and was ready in seconds. Dean frowned jealously at that. He was too used to doing that! He would never do that for anyone _ever_ again but him! Suddenly jealous of all the others he'd learned to put his Slave gear on for over the years! Sam was _his_ now and he would _stay_ that way! His eyes sparkled jealously as he ran fingers over Sam's skin.

"You are used to wearing this stuff for others I see." Dean couldn't keep the jealousy out of his voice, no matter how hard he tried. Which wasn't really that hard, he was too pissed to even try at the moment!

"Yes…you knew I was an experienced Sub when we talked…are you mad?" Sam said worried.

"Just jealous, I'll get over it. You only wear it for me now, got it?" Dean insisted, wanting to cut every last strap off of him to remind him he would never be touched by anyone else again! "Take it off! I'm burning that thing!" He tugged and tugged viciously, ripping the straps off him jealously, until he had Sam out of it and it was in the trash. "Pick another you would _never_ wear for a Dominant, one you have never worn like it before."

Sam obediently picked through the others, finding one he'd thought to wear before then threw it away, too. Then another until he was left with one he'd never considered wearing before. It had a thick leather strap that wrapped around his throat and another one wrapped across his chest, over the top of his chest actually and also had a strap that ran from that top strap around his neck, the back of it, to the underwear part; down the back and that strap hid a zipper that ran down his back to attached underwear that was all part of the zipper; it ran along the back of the underwear, too. The underwear had a built in cup for his dick and balls in the front to secure them the way his Master might want it to, higher or lower, or could remove the front altogether, it was detachable. It wrapped under his ass and tops of his legs in a tight but comfortable way. Loops for chains to be hooked to cuffs littered along the back strap and front of the chest strap to accommodate any length of bondage, whether it was down the length of his body or the width of it. For bondage purposes. He held it out for Dean's approval.

Roman Slave gear, nice. "Put it on. I'll decide what goes or stays." Dean ordered. He saw that it hid the best bits of his lover and liked that idea a lot, covering the parts that Dean didn't think anyone but he should ever see again. It showed them off through the leather but didn't show the actual parts, something the Dom in him approved of as well. Those parts were all for him now, to see and touch, and therefore, should stay hidden until he chose to do either with them!

Sam had some trouble with it, taking several tries to get it on himself right and Dean saw this, and was pleased. No one had seen him or touched him in that kind outfit obviously; so he liked it best. This would be their gear now, no one else's. Besides, Sam was stunning when he finally got it on right and stood before him for approval. "I couldn't zip it." He blushed so Dean examined him as he circled him, and zipped it for him, running fingers up his spine under the thick bit of leather strap down his muscled back, almost an inch thick he saw, and the hidden zipper, making Sam shiver in pleasure.

"You like that?" Dean said pleased now.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said. Pressing back into Dean's hand, begging to be touched silently again. Dean withdrew his hand and Sam frowned but went Still, then his touch returned. Sam got the lesson. Be Still until I say you can move. And he did so.

"Very attractive." Dean said and tapped the cup over Sam's dick with a fingertip, thinking. "This goes on in the clubs but not here." He decided then worked the front piece off of him. Baring him hard and ready for his Master. With the front of the underwear gone, Dean worked on the back now. Testing the zipper and seeing that it went down all the way past his ass, baring his cheeks. Then he saw it easily hooked to loops on his hips. Nice design. He thought. Lubing a finger, he moved between Sam's cheeks now and twirled a finger. He could see Sam was tempted to move but didn't. He approved, slipping a finger in as a reward, gently stroking his balls at the same time as he worked his ass, then stopping to survey the toys. He picked out a couple.

"Bend over the sink." Dean ordered and Sam did as he was told, going down low to lay his head on the sink's counter; black marble, polished marble. Dean noticed. Hands flat on the surface, legs spread wide. Dean stroked the sexy body laid so willingly before him. "Beautiful Boy…" He nearly purred as he worked the bullet into him, set to low, positioning it on his prostate, making him arch a little then settle again. Stroking him once more, then worked the elastic twin bands around the top of his ball sac and around and over his dick to settle at the base of him securely. A double cock ring, discreet and hidden. Sam moaned as he felt the tightness grip him but said nothing else.

"Stand and follow me." Dean said and Sam did so, curious where they were going. Not the bed, he noticed. Dean just walked past it. And to the playroom.

It was dusty, and untouched. But Dean didn't mind. He took a cloth and soon had it dust free and ready to put together. He had Sam help uncrate the big stuff and take packaging off the little stuff while he put things where he wanted them. Eyeing the wall, hooks everywhere, deciding where his tools would go. Once the big pieces were situated and set up properly to fit Sam's height and width, his weight as well, he had Sam help with tools and toys. Asking for each one as he wanted it. Organizing each as he saw fit, Sam thought happily as he helped. Dean smiled back and let him know with a kiss he loved the room.

Soon enough, three hours later actually, it was ready.

A large comfy chair and sofa lined a wall as well, to play or relax on. They'd decorate the rest of the house together later, and fix the grocery situation, too. Dean decided.

Or he'd take him a few towns over to dinner, a nice gay friendly place they could blend into better…Sam would like that. He'd earned it by giving Dean this wonderful room! "I love it!" Dean exclaimed overjoyed and pulled Sam close. "Thank you, Sam."

"It's yours. I'm glad you like it. Did I miss anything? We can buy it later…" Sam offered, eyeing the room then his Master.

"Well, we need a bed over there, a nice queen one would do. The ceiling needs more eyelets and a few upraised places for you to stand on, and to hang you over would do better…plus maybe a box of smaller clips for your nipples and balls…" Dean thought out loud.

"I didn't get those, those scared me. They won't hurt me, will they?" Sam said, "I mean they will hurt but… not do permanent damage, right? I heard they did." He added nervously.

"No, they don't do permanent damage if used by a professional like me. I would never use anything on you that would damage you in any way. I want to try them on you to show you that they can feel just as good as a flogging can, even better really. Try it…please?" Dean asked and Sam caved.

"Yes, Sir. We'll get those, too, you pick them out." Sam said then asked. "Are we going to play now?"

"Yes, we are." Dean said and smiled, deciding what to use first. He wanted this to last a while. He had his favorites, of course. He eyed the Cross and the swing in the corner, composed of straps and metal to sit Sam in and immobilize him then swing him as he fucked him. To put him completely at his Master's mercy and pleasure…he liked those a lot!

Soon Sam was on the cross, facing the cross with his legs spread in invitation. Dean caressed his immobilized body as he had Sam kiss the whip before using it on him. "I'm doing ten lines on your skin now, you will count them out."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and bowed his head to the leather headrest.

"Be Still." Dean ordered firmly. Caressing his skin with his hand and the whip strands, then stepping back, doing a light whip blow first.

"One, Sir." Sam said and moaned as it hit harder, counting out a "Two, Sir."

On and on until all ten lines blazed red along his back and shoulders and he was filled with pain and pleasure in equal measures. Need blazing through him but he kept Still and quiet, despite moving into his Master's touch as his fingertips traced each line lovingly, eyes fondly watching his fingers progress, admiring the contrast of Sam's pale skin and the red lines left by the whip.

Then flogged him ten more for good measure, making his skin burn a solid red by the force of the blows. He'd went harder with the flogger, since there was no chance of it breaking skin or bones with it. Each blow harder than the last until Sam came from the fifth blow and another orgasm hit him on the last one, Dean ready to go as well from just doing the kink and watching Sam cum. And unable to resist, he moved in close behind Sam, lubed him up, going in deep on the first thrust, making Sam cry out in pleasure and desire, then took him hard, cumming with him minutes later, working out his own pleasure as Sam clamped down tight on him, milking his dick with every ass muscle the man had now.

Then recovering, he ordered Sam to kneel and he did, eyes waiting and full of the desire to please his Master still. "Suck me hard so I can take you again." Dean ordered softly, and smiled as Sam said, "Yes, Sir." Doing as he was told, sucking him with his tongue and lips, to the base then up again, paying worship to his balls as well, making Dean buck into his mouth at times before gaining control of his hips again enough to nudge Sam off of him.

"The swing." He simply said and Sam went to it, eying it curiously.

"How do I get into it, Sir?" Sam asked, he'd never done this before.

"You don't get yourself into, baby. I get you into it." Dean said kissing him and feeling pleased he'd never played with this device; he'd use it on him more now that he knew that. "Lay face down across the cloth so it supports your abdomen and the top of your groin, but not your dick, then spread your limbs." Sam did as he was told with some help from Dean. Then found each cuff clipped to small clips along the straps of the swing, immobilizing him again so he couldn't move an inch. Sam sighed happily as lube was applied. Finally time for the making love part. He thought happily.

Dean moved into the opening created by him laying down this way, and into the straps around them, and held onto the straps that held onto the cloth supporting Sam in the swing and held Sam in place while he worked into him now. Using fingers to open him, the back of the gear still held apart to bear his back and ass to his Master, such a pleasing sight. Dean thought, kissing and biting a fleshy red part of his lover's ass in the process. "Good boy." Dean said as he moved in him now, working deeper into him and going slow. "Going to fuck you for hours, Sam. So no cumming." He said and Sam nodded, moaning in pleasure softly.

"No, Sir." Sam cried out as Dean kept taking him, swinging the straps of the swing forward then back, working Sam back onto him and then off him again. And by doing so, he made Sam fuck back onto him while also fucking Sam at the same time, a very erotic experience he had to admit as he came and moved to have Sam suck him hard again from the other side of the swing. Then moving back to fuck him again the same way as before, cumming and doing it all again, using Sam thoroughly before jerking his throbbing dick and ordering him to cum once he'd cum himself one final time, eying the cum leaking from his lover's ass, no longer able to hold it anymore. He'd just have Sam clean his cum off the floor of the playroom later, just to watch him do it. This pleased him and knew it would please Sam, too. And seeing that he was down there, ass wiggling before him, he just might have to fuck him again then cum in him again so he leaked onto the floor some more. So he had to clean it again, and then he'd just have to cum in him…once again, repeating it until Sam was spent as he was and they were ready to sleep.

A better scenario he'd never pictured before. One he was sure would come true in just a few minutes.

Then smiled as he watched the extra cum hit the wood floor. "Clean that up, Slave." Dean ordered, seeing no reason for the scenario not to start now.

Then spent the next three hours making Sam clean it up only be fucked and having more cum leaking onto his previously clean floor again and again until Dean was exhausted and Sam fell to floor unable to move at all now. Dean happily helped him to the tub and washed him off, cleaning him completely out, then himself, and headed to bed to cuddle him to his front, spooning Sam against him and murmuring he'd pleased his Master very well and Dean loved him very much. And, once Sam responded softly that he loved Dean very much, too, Dean laid his head against the back of Sam's shoulder and slept with him, both thoroughly satisfied and spent, sated in a way neither had ever been before, down to the bottom of their very hearts and souls. Sam had never been this spent, and neither had Dean. Both swearing the other would never know this with anyone else either! Just each other, that was it.

Both in love and sure they would be playing in that room again. Sam promising himself to finish cleaning that floor later, and maybe have Dean help him do it just that way again…happy to serve his Master in anyway the man demanded and knowing he'd enjoy every minute of it, too.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They sat relaxing the next morning, Morning Sex done, and they were now laying on the bed and just cuddling. The playroom had been fun but this was what Sam had missed. Dean also realized he'd missed having someone to cuddle with after sex, too. Sam had been the first one to inspire him to want to; even the others hadn't stayed long enough to do that.

Then the box over the TV began to ring and Sam pulled a sheet over Dean, and tugged on some clothes, rushing to get to it.

"Sam, your television is ringing…" Dean said confused. How in the hell did televisions ring? He'd never heard of it happening but here it was, doing just that!

"No, it's a video call. It's from my family, only they have this connection!" Sam said rushing and soon had the television on and the call patched through.

An attractive blond stood there, looking impatient. "Jo! What are _you_ doing here?" Sam said and she huffed.

"Can't a girl just drop by to visit her brother? Whose sporting some really nice bling, by the way! Who's the lucky Master? Tell your baby sister…." Jo teased then added. "Seriously, we got problems, let me in. Still want to meet that man behind you though. You don't hide well whoever you are." She said then hung up as Dean laughed.

"My sister. She's a pistol. Told you." Sam said and went to answer the door. She'd called from the parking lot to make sure he was fully clothed by the time she got there. Very considerate. But, usually unnecessary, so he was grateful she had that habit at this moment. "She just loves doing the video calls; she says it makes her feel like a movie star! Come on, this is must be really important. She wouldn't waste a trip here this early if it wasn't. It's six am and she's not a morning person." Sam rushed downstairs and popped the button on his automatic coffee maker, before going to the door.

Dean got worried so he dressed and hurried to follow him, rushing to be presentable for his first meeting with his lover's family, and shutting the playroom door on the way past it. He was greeted by an enthusiastic hug and kiss on the cheek then saw that Sam was given the same treatment. Jo eyed Sam from head to toe speculatively then eyed his collar and cuffs, then looked at Dean with lecherous eyes and nodded. "I approve. He's hot! And he has good tastes. This is much better than some leather thing…much classier, it suits you, bro."

Dean got a little offended so Sam rolled his eyes at his sister and handed her a mug of coffee, three creams, two sugars, her favorite way of drinking it, and handed Dean a black one, hoping he'd guess right. His was eight creams and four sugars; he was a bit of a 'have a little coffee with his cream and sugar' kind of guy. Dean sipped his and nodded happily. Sam smiled proudly at him and blushed at his approving look; Dean was glad that Sam had remembered how he'd had his coffee that day in the Mess Hall, good boy! He mentally praised the sleep tousled and very sexually marked man, his love bites littered Sam's neck and chest, and along his back and ass as well. Though most of them were hidden behind a nicely clinging t-shirt, that fit his chest and arms beautifully displaying every muscle there, but loose in the other places. Dean continued his perusal with an amused and appreciative expression while Sam finally managed to cut his own appreciative perusal short after finally remembering his sister was in the same room and was clearly being ignored in favor of his lover and master; a cleared throat had made him remember her. Dean had a way of muddying up his thinking and making him forget everyone in the room but him. So Sam blushed again but still rushed to explain why she'd said it. "My other …the ones that didn't want to keep me…the ones I'm not allowed to mention by that name you forbade me to before…the ones that dumped me? See, they gave me leather collars with buckles, and she saw them, then she saw me upset when they let me go…so she sees the silver and gold one as a way of saying you want more than a brief time with me. Leather collars have come to mean Velcro collars to her. Sorry, Dean. Oh, this is Dean Ross, my flight partner and Master. Jo Parsons, my sister. She means well, forgive her manners please. She tends to speak her mind and not _think_ before she _speaks_." Sam shot her an annoyed but loving look and she rolled her eyes at her brother unrepentantly then turned and smiled at Dean again.

A _very_ beautiful woman, Dean thought…hmmm…Dante might like her.

His brother liked blondes who spoke their minds…she was just his brother's type!

He put this aside though. Matchmaking could come later.

"I happen to like that trait. Speak away, woman. I'm _not_ offended. And I don't do Velcro collars. That's my engagement ring on him, he proposed already so I fully intend for him to marry me someday." He teased her. "He deserved the best so…I got it for him. I'll be working it off with Bobby doing security in our free time for a while _but_…it's _his_."

"Bobby's a hoot!" Jo agreed. "He still love me? He's not mad about the whole orgy thing I pulled in his office still?" She laughed at Dean's look. "Yeah, I pulled a train with some men in his office and on his desk while he was out of town _one_ time and he's _never_ let me near his office _again_." Catching another of Sam's looks, she laughed out loud. "Did you know that, for a kinky Submissive type, Sam, you are a real _prude_! _What_! It was _fun_! I played Submissive and they…well, you know what _they_ did." She grinned widely. "The sex was _fantastic_!" She said with uplifted eyes and smiled.

"Nah, he's forgiven you. He's even invited you to his birthday party coming up, all of you, if you can make it; the twins included." Sam said and sat on Dean's lap where he'd positioned him while they had been talking. Dean kissing his temple once he was satisfied with his position and letting Sam know he was pleased with him just the way he'd carefully placed him. So Sam just shrugged, smiled, and stayed that way. "I'm his Submissive Slave so…I finally found a Master to love me. I love him, too."

"I see that." Jo said then got serious. "We got a problem."

"Okay, what's the problem?" Sam asked worried again.

"Dirk. Yeah, he's our uncle, _and_ he's a greedy bastard! He's talking to lawyers. I've slept with my fair share here around town and one of my lovers has informed me that he has contacted them about seeing if you committed a morals violation against the Will." Jo said quietly, knowing this would piss him off.

"By doing _what_?! Being _gay_? You have got to be _kidding_!" Sam yelled and Dean rubbed his back to soothe him and order him silently to calm down. Now was not the time to get mad, that was not going to help anything. Taking Dean's subtle order to calm down, Sam tried to do it but only managed to tremble with contained anger while speaking somewhat calmly. "Nowhere in that Will did it say being Gay or homosexual could affect me receiving his company and fortune!"

"I know that! I told the lawyer that and he is checking it out. But I thought you should know." Jo said and groaned, answering the phone. Listening she growled. "Get Bannister on it, he'll blow that asshole out of the water! No, there is no violation, Caleb! No, it does not say he can't be gay! It doesn't affect the business either way and Dirk knows that!" She listened and vibrated with rage now, too. "Fine, he wants to play that way. Take his keycard and building pass away until this is settled. Let him know we will not tolerate him being underhanded and trying to steal our company from us! He'll cave if you do, I _guarantee_ it!" She said and got still, listening. "Okay, I see. No, he doesn't know about the porn parts of the business! They are in shell companies, our names are nowhere near them. They are in other's names, uh huh, let me check, I don't have this dedicated to memory, you know!" She said checking her files in her phone now. "Ah, here we go! All the clubs are in Bobby's name, the skin mags are in Ash's, and the porn companies are in…Abner's! Then we refunnel the ownership papers back to Bobby, in case they get through the others to just confuse anyone who gets close. I remember Abner's part but not the others, sorry. Yeah, I know. We run them but they let us use them for the shell companies and give them a part of the profits each." She listened again then rolled her eyes, clearly thinking her brother was overreacting again! "No! Dirk doesn't know that. He's just after Sam again…per _usual_. He can't _touch_ him! _No_, he's in the military and he's an honored soldier! Dirk is just pissed he didn't get chosen to be the heir to Grandfather's fortune." She listened then edged to other side of the room and spoke again. "Dad is just being a prejudiced asshole…that's different. No, try the locking him out thing and, if he takes it calmly, make sure to strip search him and search his belongings…he steals shit!" She listened again then sighed. "Okay, I'll set up the call. Yeah, we should confer."

Then went to fiddle with the television box in this room now, patching the call through with codes and numbers. And soon a call came through it, too. "It's a conference call. They are my family but this is a business thing. So you don't have to deal with this, Dean. It's too soon, I know. But this is important to us and he's still owns the company, even with him being in the military. This is how we fix stuff." She said giving him a sad look. "We work on this stuff together, we work together really well, you'll see."

"I'll stay. Half of this is mine, right, Sam?" Dean asked. And Sam nodded, glad he had taken his offer. Dean could see he could help with this part. He'd taken business courses in his free time online for over two years, even doing missions as often as he did. He's just gotten his degree a few weeks ago and now he could help Sam with what he'd learned. "I own this with him, so I'll stay. So…this Dirk, he has no case?" He asked, sliding Sam off his lap to sit beside him so he could listen better; Sam still holding his hand for support though as they _both_ listened now.

"No! He never does. He's just saying that with him being gay, it casts the company in a bad light and the Will says that means the company must be protected from the scandal, which it doesn't and it isn't in danger of being done at all. He just can't seem to take it from Sam either willingly or legally, so he harasses him this way every chance he gets, and that is a lot of chances. We suspect it's his only source of amusement really. Dirk thinks if he does it to Sam enough, he'll eventually just give into him and sell it to him to get him to leave him alone." Jo said then smiled as the feed came through, waving happily. "Caleb, Jim! Hi!" She grinned and looked at Dean. "This is Dean Ross, Sam's lover and Master. They share his part in the company now I guess, so he asked if he could join the discussion."

"Congratulations, bro! We have to throw you a party…sure, he can talk with us. Welcome to Parson Multimedia, Incorporated, Dean. This is our sandbox. And we have a really big and persistent crab we can't get rid of in it, so get used to Dirk…we have." Caleb said, a tanned brunette who was a younger version of Sam, Dean noticed. Spectacular looking, too! "I'm looking for a Master so hook me up, bro! So unfair…" He teased then laughed. "Yeah, I'm kinky! Oooh, _Shocker_. I'm submissive and he's dominant, we should get together, Jim…don't you think?" He teased his brother, who had almost black hair and dark eyes. Fraternal twins. Dean realized.

"So _not_ my type…I like mine much less mouthy, or I prefer to keep their mouths so busy they can't talk, and you aren't nearly submissive enough for me." Jim teased him back, happy though. They clearly loved each other and worked together well.

"I could suck your dick…maybe then you'd like me better?" Caleb said laughing then got punched for it.

Laughing they searched through papers and then got serious. "Seriously, he'd _digging_." Caleb said harshly. "And he's digging deep, I'm afraid he'll find out about the more risqué stuff, even with the Shell Companies hiding them. He does that, we're all out on asses, Sam. Those are a definite morals violation, and we all damn well know it! Dirk is a crafty bastard…but I don't think he'll stop looking this time, man!" He frowned at the latest tech reports he'd received from their computer monitoring department as he read over them. Jim frowning with him as their heads touched and they read them together. "He finds Bobby, we are screwed."

"What does any of _that_ have to do with _me_? What could he possibly _link_ to _us_? Looking into _what_?" Sam demanded. "I'm _clean!"_

"He's digging into _us_, into _our_ business, into the families' businesses. Into Bobby when he finds him, the others, too! He digging for anything that will get the company from you." Jim said holding up the papers. "Ash is messing up his search with some pretty constant and creative computer hacking but it won't work forever."

"Buy him out. Whatever it costs, get the bastard out of my company!" Dean demanded then blushed. "Sorry, not mine."

"No, it is. With me, it is yours. And Dean's right. _Wait_, he's still got a thing with that…what's her name? Ellie something…she's our spy, right?" Sam said thinking.

"Yeah, they're hot and….clammy…I'd say sweaty but I think he's a one shot at a time kind of man." Caleb said insulting the guy.

"Dig on _him_, get dirt. This alone should be a violation, I read it in there…find it then tell him you will use the violation to get him out of the company and he forfeits his shares, or we'll buy them and he can bow out gracefully and say we pushed him out. Either way, he's gone." Sam said proudly, glad he remembered that. "Although he could ruin my job. He could go public with me being gay…the military would have my career shredded as soon as he proved it."

"So he goes public! They can't kick you out for being gay, Sam. They will razz you but if you prove to be a good soldier, they can't do anything about it." Caleb said. "I checked the Military law! There is no case for them kick you out for being gay."

"They could force me out. Make me quit." Sam said sadly.

"Never. No one could do that. You aren't a quitter and you aren't like that. No one forces you out or into _anything_. He wouldn't risk such an open attack on you anyway. He'll be sneaky like he's doing now." Caleb reassured him and Sam relaxed. He loved the Military, being gay hadn't changed that. And they all knew it, even Dirk _and_ their father!

"On other unrelated Dirk fronts, Dorian hasn't returned her contract yet for the leather line, what do you want us to do?" Jim asked. "We need her approval since we use her stuff in the clubs and in the movies, it's illegal to use it without her permission or a contract. Hell, our models wear her stuff in the skin mags. We're screwed if we don't get that contract soon. She said we could but…"

"Just call her and see if she got it. If not, send her another copy and ask her to fax it over to you. She's cool with it. Also give her Abner's number, she has a regular clothing line she wants us to sell in the kid's stores and the department stores, and he's in charge of those fashion lines. Tell him I said I want to do it and he'll say yes to her offer." Sam advised.

Then his cell phone rang and he looked troubled at who it was calling. "Hello?" He said then groaned. "No, Dad, I'm _not_ giving in! Dirk's not…no, I'm still gay, got a lover now and _everything_…_thanks_ for asking. Uh huh…oh, yeah, I still love you…no, that's never changed…I was just hurt you rejected me and kicked me out…no, yeah, we both said stuff." Sam said then looked at them and headed into the bedroom to talk more. "What did the Doctors say?" And then shut the door behind him. They watched worried.

"Dad wouldn't call if he…" Caleb said then explained. "They haven't spoken in years, Dean. Dad disowned him when he told him he was gay; when Sam was _sixteen_."

"Shit, he's in there alone! He needs me." Dean said then went to go in. But Jo stopped him.

"Let them talk. Dad loves him, Mom misses him badly. He and Mom talk all the time but never tell Dad. So…let's see if Mom got through to him, she said she wanted to see Sam again and would work on Dad for him to let Sam come home to visit. I only hope Sam agrees to it and they don't fight again." Jo said then saw Sam come out crying.

"Sam?" Jo said but let Dean hold him.

"Dad…has cancer." Sam sobbed. Then when he stopped crying, he explained. "Doc says its operable but it's risky. It being surgery, Dad said he may not come out of it but it's his best shot. He says Mom wants me around more and he misses me, too. And he's sorry about what he did to me… He's willing to try to get along and talk with me about our problems. I said I'd do it." Sam said sniffling now, nuzzling into Dean's shoulder for comfort, wrapping his scent around him to calm his fears at the moment, Dean pulled him closer and hugged him tighter in response, soothing him the way Sam needed him to.

"What kind of cancer?" Jo asked.

"Brain. They just caught it in the last tests. He goes in for surgery in two days. He wants me to be there, to forgive him before he goes under, in case he doesn't wake up afterward." Sam said. "I'm going tonight. Mom's waiting for me. She says she wants to meet this 'lover' of mine and talk to him herself…she knows my preferences, the Submissive stuff, so we can be honest. Will you come with me, Dean? I know it's sudden and we just got moved in but it's only a few miles away…only for a few days." Sam asked and waited.

"I'll go, baby. I'd love to meet your folks and I will be honest about us." Dean said then waited. "I won't lie about the collar and being your Master, Sam. I will explain it but I won't lie. I'll leave first."

"I'll leave with you if you have to do it." Sam promised. "I love you and this is us now; not just me. We deal with this stuff together." Then they kissed and heard the sighs of amusement.

"Young love…" Jo teased, making Sam blush.

"Shut up…" Sam said pouting.

"Damn, I want a Master like him, I do!" Caleb said eagerly and meant it, Dean could tell.

Dean knew a few, too, a black haired one with red streaks, in particular; she'd been looking for a good Submissive for a long time…they'd get along great!

Dorian would like Caleb, now he just had to get them to meet.

"He know Dorian by sight yet? Have they met?" Dean asked, meaning Caleb.

"No, but he's been dying to meet her. He's just too busy to go do it." Sam explained. "Why?"

"She's dominant, right?" Dean asked curious, she'd seemed that way.

"A Switch but more Dominant, yes." Sam said.

"She'd be a good Master to Caleb…" Dean hinted and saw Sam getting his point. Then they nodded.

"They really should meet." Sam agreed and tried to work out how they would do that. "I need to go pack, Dean, you do, too. You all coming to the hospital?" Sam asked the twins and Jo.

"Weren't planning on it…he disowned _us_, too, _remember_? He hasn't called _us_." Caleb said bitterly.

"Damn it, he could die! Make the _effort_, Cale! Jim! Jo! He made the effort just now…come with me…you can leave if he says no; if he won't see you. But I think Mom would love to see you. She's always asking about you and we talk about you all the time. She always wants to know how you're doing and if you miss her…she'd want you there, even he doesn't. Do it for _her_, even if it's not for him!" Sam demanded.

"Okay, we'll come. Let us get Dirk's key card and building pass first. Hell, we'd better take his employee ID, too! We don't want him sneaking into the building if we're not here." Caleb reluctantly agreed. And then dropped the call. Jo waited on the couch.

"I got the car! We'll take mine." She said and smiled.

"He said he's sorry." Sam called out and she risked a look, dared to hope her father had finally come around.

"You sure?" Jo said, not trusting it.

"Yeah, he said he's sorry and he missed me, which I think means he knew I'd tell you guys since I obviously knew what Dirk was up to , which also meant I was in touch with you guys and I'd tell you about the cancer thing…" Sam said then was pulled into a hug by Dean, which he took, clinging to his lover desperately trying not to fall apart and be strong. "I can't lose him…not before I tell him I love him…not now that we might be able get along finally."

"You'll get that chance, honey, you will. Now let's go and see how this goes, okay?" Dean urged the man and kissed him softly. "I'm here, by your side, come what may. This is the closest I got to family, mine disowned me, too."

"I'm sorry. Tell me about yours after we get to my Mom's, okay?" Sam urged him back. "I want to know."

"I'll tell mine, you tell yours." Dean said and already knew most of it but not all. He wanted to know _all_ about Sam. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Sam said then had a thought, making a call. "Cap? It's Sam Parsons. I know we're on leave but we know stuff comes up. But my Dad is having surgery and I have to go see him, in case he doesn't make it through surgery, and Dean is coming with me. Call my cell if you need us." He listened now and shook his head as he headed out the door. "No, only for a couple days, maybe a week. Uh huh, yeah, I'll let you know if I need our leave extended, got it. Thanks, Cap…yeah, it's Brain Cancer and he's going into surgery then…no, we'll take our time and be there for him. Just wanted to warn you before you showed up at my door again with a mission." Then he set the alarms and locked the door. Cap tended to show up at his door and announce missions rather than calling him in, he liked having Sam in close proximity so he could do that obviously…it was easier and quicker. Which was why he kept doing it!

"Yeah, thanks, see you later." Sam said hanging up as they got into Jo's Trailblazer and headed out to his parents' house. Hoping this went better than last time. At least the others would be there to support him if it got screwed up again. Sam and his Dad always managed to fight and screw it up, always!

Sam snuggled into Dean now, needing the comfort. Dean's touch and hold made him feel better, it just did. Dean seemed so sure and strong and Sam felt so weak and scared for his Dad right now. "Thank you, Dean, for coming with me."

"No problem." Dean said.

"Oh, you say that now." Jo said with a knowing look. "You obviously haven't been grilled by Mary Winchester-Parsons before or you wouldn't say _that_." Then she laughed. "She's tough and will demand the truth but, once you tell her it, she'll like you. As long as you're good to and good for her son. She's a human lie detector, damned if she isn't; you lie and she _will_ know it!" Jo said then reassured him. "She's a strong woman but she's a good one, too."

"I don't like to lie so we should get along fine." Dean said and meant it. He liked this woman already! Sam definitely seemed to have gotten a large share of her genetics…he was a really honest guy. She'd raised him well, at least in that respect.

"Yeah, then you will." Jo said chuckling. She'd always had a feeling that their Mom was kinky, too. She seemed the type. It was their Dad who was the prude in the relationship there!

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Mary opened the door before they even got parked. Running out to grab Sam and hug him, crying. "Missed you so much!" She said then added quietly with a knowing look at John. "He's being much nicer now."

"Caleb and them are coming." Sam warned her. "I invited them. They had a right to be there. He's their Dad, too. They had a right to know and be there, even if he didn't ask them to be."

"Good, you saved me a call. I knew you were close to them, so I told you and knew you'd tell them." Mary said and smiled as strong arms hugged him as well. Then he turned in shock to see his Dad hugging him. Sam froze on the spot, unable to do anything but stare at him in confusion and fear. And being really still in his hold, freaking out. This was _new_! He'd refused to touch him before, like being gay was contagious!

"Dad?" Sam asked in surprise, and his Dad cried on his shoulder while he hugged him.

"I'm sorry, son. I…be whatever you need to be but…don't hate me…visit more and call…been so long since we talked…I'm so sorry I said what I did before!" John said and cried. "I accept you and we need to talk! I need your advice with your Mom while she talks to your beau…who is…?" John said turning to wipe his eyes and look at Dean curiously.

"Dean Ross, Sir. Call me Dean." Dean said shaking his hand and feeling confused by their reactions to the clearly apologetic man, Something had gone seriously wrong between them, he could just tell from their expressions and reactions to the man.

"We'll talk inside. Want a beer, Dean?" John offered, putting his hand out to shake his hand again.

"Yeah, I could use one." Dean said and let the man lead him inside, hand on his arm. Talking to him already, demanding to know how they had met. Dean gave him a help look and Sam smiled, waving him on, pointing to his Mom. Dean nodded then, and let Sam talk to his Mom for a bit then decided John was a good guy, not nearly as bad as he had sounded. Clearly he had _really_ mellowed. Possibly dying had that effect on a man. Dean thought bitterly. Wishing his own father would mellow, too. Be more like John was being, that would be nice!

Loving him again, accepting him as he was…Dean wished his Dad could do that with him, too, but knew it was a bitter pill to swallow…his Dad would never do that, or this…never love Dean this way…hell-bound and unrepentant as he was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Sam, tell me everything." Mary said and Sam groaned. "Don't groan at me, Samuel Parsons, do as I say!" Then softened. "He seems really nice. Dean, I mean."

"He is!" Sam gushed and soon was telling her everything, even the Slave stuff. Nearly an hour later, he had it all out. "We're together now and it's forever, Mom! We're getting married someday…after we get out of the service…I already proposed and he said yes."

"So Slave means what?" Mary said. She was familiar with the Submissive role but not the Slave one. Her own folks had been kinky that way but not as a Slave. Her Dad had been a Submissive to her Mom in secret. Their marriage, besides the kinky bedroom stuff, otherwise had seemed fairly normal; no different than any of the other couples she'd noticed.

"He controls everything for us sexually, but I get a say. Usually no safe word or limits I set up but only his own. But Dean sees that as wrong. So I get a say in everything if I'm scared or being harmed by it, he'll listen so I can speak up if I have to. He makes the decisions but he loves me enough to take my preferences into consideration." Sam explained.

"Explain. All of what you just said." Mary said and he did. She'd never talked to her family about the details, she'd just noticed they'd done it.

"Safe words mean to stop what we are doing because it is hurting me too much. But he knows what hurts in a way that feels good to me and what harms me, Masters don't harm their lovers; that is a permanent hurt and is forbidden. He stops if I say stop." Sam said.

"What are your preferences, if I may ask?" Mary said then Sam explained again as she listened intently, not shocked in the least, surprising him. "Oh, so you like pain and all that stuff? It feels like pleasure to you?"

"Not at first, it stings but then it kind of warms up and tingles and feels good once it settles in, it's like that." Sam said. "I know my limits, and so does he. He won't cross them, he promised."

"And he's a fellow officer and your flight partner, you sure that's wise? You get found out and that's career suicide, son!" Mary said worried. "I know you love him but…is it worth the risk?"

"Yes, it is. We can hide it, most of us do." Sam said. "We fly everywhere together so how can it hurt? He's with me all the time. It's just that now we can play together and be together more as Master and Slave. It works better than we'd ever hoped for really." Sam said then sighed. "We'll be fine, Mom…stop worrying!"

"Can't help it, you're my son. It comes with the job." She said but still looked more relieved. "That's a beautiful collar, son. You should be proud."

"I am." Sam said and hugged her.

"I need your advice, Sam. About this kink stuff." Mary said. And they talked some more now.

Xxxxxxxxxx

John got it all out of Dean, even his own childhood, which he saw was very similar to what he'd done to Sam and he felt bad.

"Yeah, my Dad he…hated my gay side and said…stuff. Like I'm going to Hell, and he wouldn't tolerate it in his house…said he had to save my soul or something. Like there was something wrong with me that the church could or needed to fix. Like I was possessed by a demon or dirty for liking boys rather than girls. I told him when I was sixteen, but knew I was gay by ten, I just hid it better until then. I liked a boy and wanted to date him, and Dad…we fought and I left…haven't been back since. Lived with friends a lot, moving from place to place, until I joined the service…then left him behind for the rest of my life." Dean finished his past now. "Was just wandering around, letting the service lead me without a direction of my own, until I met Sam." Dean admitted. "Granted I'd had other Submissives but it took me ten years to find the right one to keep. Never even thought of having a Submissive Slave until he asked me to take him on as one but once he said it, I knew I wanted this with him, I just knew it." He'd already explained the rest of their meeting; this was just catching up on it.

"He's your Submissive Slave…what does that mean? I really do want to understand and accept this. I have similar issues to talk to you about, too." John said.

So Dean spent the better part of an hour explaining it and finally John said, "I get it. And he's happy and so are you. You won't hurt him, will you? Not beyond what he wants you to, _right_?" He asked worried for Sam.

"No, _never!_ I want to make him happy and this does that!" Dean rushed to reassure him.

"Good, cause I have a question. Mary is…we've had performance _problems_ lately and then we saw this video online…there was this guy doing kink and we watched it, expecting to be repulsed. But I got hard, and I hadn't been for several months, no matter what we did to try it. So…she suggested we try it and we did." John blushed now. "Turned out that it was the best sex we've had in years."

"So, what do you need to know?" Dean asked, happy they'd found a way to work out their pleasure together again.

"I was the Sub…" John said blushing more. "I liked it, don't get me wrong. Then we did it with her as the Sub and she liked it, too. But shouldn't one of us be the Sub and only one the Master or Dom, or whatever the site said it was?"

"No, you are a switch, both submissive and dominant, and it sounds like she is, too. So play with that and take turns. Get lessons for the harder stuff before doing it though, so neither of you hurts each other. I think spanking is fine but anything more you should train up first." Dean advised.

"Train how?" John asked and saw Sam in the doorway, then saw that he and Mary had heard everything anyway. So they motioned for them to join the discussion. "How _do_ we train?" Both parents looked at Dean hopefully.

"Go to a club and ask for lessons, they always have free Doms offered at the club that do classes in BDSM and they will teach you what you can do and how to do it. They teach you with their own subs, don't worry. They won't touch you if you don't specify they can, they are very respectful." Dean said then they looked relieved.

"Is it expensive?" John asked and Sam considered this.

"No, not always, sometimes yes, that's up to you. Depends on how much you want to learn and how long you need the lessons for actually. The longer the lessons and the more stuff you want to learn, the more expensive it can get." Dean said then smiled.

"We have money, that's not the problem." John said then got serious. "Doc says the surgery should go well, they caught it early. I was only having migraines. But…brain surgery is risky and there is a chance I might not wake up."

"How much of one?" Caleb asked tensely, entering the room on sheer will alone while also wanting to run; his heart hurting at the sight of his father. The man who'd called him a fag and ran him out of his house, saying to never come back! And, yet, here he was, asking about kink, being honest about maybe dying, and all he wanted to do was hug the man and ask him to love him again, Caleb thought. He was such a wuss, he should just leave. He felt hands take his and saw Jo and Jim flanking him. "Okay, we'll do this together…" Caleb said softly then they nodded and went to sit on a far couch; both Jim and Caleb tensing still.

John saw them keeping their distance with fearful and hurt expressions then approached, going to his knees before his sons. "I'm sorry, so sorry. Don't care if you're gay, or kinky, or polka dotted elephants, you are my sons…I've hurt you so badly and I do love you. I'm missed you and please forgive me for saying what I did and doing what I did. Please!"

"It's not that easy, you did shit!" Jim said angrily and John winced. It was true, he had. They had every right to be angry.

"Yes, it _is_ that easy." Mary spoke up. "He may die and you want your last words to him be _those_ words, _really_!" Mary shouted now. "We are doing better. And he's trying to change. He's willing to whatever it takes to _fix_ our broken family and you are both being _dicks_ about it. I will _not_ have him die with my family this broken mess! We are fixing this now and you _will_ stop being stubborn asses about it and love him like I _know_ you still do! So forgive him _already!"_

"We'll…try." Caleb said reluctantly and hugged his Dad now, the first time he had since he was 18. Dad was different and, as long as he was trying, then it was only fair that Caleb try, too. "You try, Dad, and so will I." He looked at him with love now, a scared and frail love but still…"I love you, Dad. Didn't want to but…I do."

"Me, too. We try together." Jim said hesitantly. "Just don't push us out of your life again. You do and we'll just keep walking and never come back next time."

"I won't." John promised and sighed. Hugging them both to him tightly. Eyes clenched against all the emotions he was feeling; ones he should have embraced before now. Not waiting until he might die to do it, when it might be too late to fix this! "I was an ass and a jerk, and I'm so sorry for that. Fathers shouldn't treat their sons that way. I don't deserve your forgiveness, I know that, but I'm asking for it anyway. If I die, I want to know you know I still love you and that I hope someday that you won't hate me anymore."

"We don't hate you, never did. We were angry and betrayed but never could bring ourselves to hate you. Tried to but it didn't work. And we choose to think you won't die…so deal with that, too." Jim said with a gentle smile as John dared to look up at them hopefully. "You won't die, not now that we finally are a family again."

"Okay, I'll go with that." John said returning their smiles and breathing a sigh of relief. He hadn't invited them because he was afraid to see the hate in their eyes, not because he didn't want to see them, or didn't want them to forgive him, too. "I was afraid you hated me, that's why I didn't call you, sorry. Sam was always talking to her so I figured he might not hate me as much. You guys never called her so I figured you'd disowned us back." He looked down sadly again.

"We didn't call or send cards because we assumed you meant it when you said you didn't want us in your life anymore! Not because we hated you." Jim explained and John shook his head. Knowing Jim had left a lot out of that sentence, a whole lot of ugly and demeaning words that no one ever needed to hear ever again and he was grateful to the boy for that.

"I never did, I was just…bigoted and stupid." John said. "I missed you as soon as you left, but didn't call you back."

"We all fucked this up, not just you. We all could have tried harder, like Mom and Sam did. That's done! Now tell us about these odds the doctor gave you." Caleb said and they settled back into chairs and couches to talk. About other things than the past, they wouldn't bring that up again.

"70/30." John said sadly. "Best odds I could get really. The 70 says I die, if that helps." He sounded bitter about that. So much wasted time, wasted on hating something none of his sons could change about themselves…

"It doesn't." Caleb said and saw the other felt the same. "But we're here for you no matter what."

"Mom has the funeral arrangements, she knows my wishes." John said and saw them all flinch.

"No death talk! Let's discuss Dirk." Jim said. "I took his pass and he left, tried to steal some files and I confiscated his laptop. He got nothing but he was pissed." He looked at them all. "What do we do about him? He won't just sell, you know."

"I make it through this, let me recover. Then hire me. I'll take care of Dirk." John said smiling bitterly. "I'll deal with my older brother." Dirk had been the one that had drilled the bigotry into his head as kids, and to see what it had led to broke John's heart. He'd pay for that!

"We want him out of the company, not hurt or dead." Jim said and rolled his eyes at his father's look.

"I wasn't saying that, idiots. I meant I know his secrets…I can make him want to leave." John said. "Being his bigoted partner in crime had its perks."

"You stole from us?" Jim said shocked and hurt.

"No, never that. But he told me all his plans and when he did stuff…I have the leverage to get him to go." John said. "Let me use it."

"But if you…" Caleb said then stopped himself, not saying the words. Dad would live, not die. He wouldn't curse him that way, no way!

"It's all on my computer and I made hard copies of stuff he sent me, emails, everything. Pictures, you know, all of it." John said smiling. "I die, you bring him down yourselves. You are clean compared to things he's done. He definitely violated the Will's clauses, trust me."

"Good, that makes it easier. Now I'm famished. What say we have dinner?" Sam asked and smelled no food.

"He can't eat much yet. He's on meds that make him throw up but we could eat. He could have Jell-O. We could order in." Mary said and pulled out a taboo game, a dirty one. "We're all adults here, so why not play this?"

"Oh, yeah!" They agreed and got it set up while Mary and the boys ordered the food. Paying for it with credit. "Buy a lot, we're starved, Mom!" They all called and then heard her order double portions, laughing. "We are pigs, Sam." Jo said smirking, pecking his cheek. "Where the hell did you get this game? It's not something we'd expect you to have." She eyed it curiously and honestly hadn't expected them to have something like this.

"It was a gag gift some friend gave us, we had it shoved in the top of a hall closet for years. Now seems a great time to play it for the first time, don't you think?" Mary teased and they nodded, laughing with her.

"Yes, sis, we are piggies. Oink oink." Sam said and laughed as Dean repeated it, then everyone else did, too. "And we're starving, damn I'm hungry!" Sam said and Dean's eyes slid to his dick. Sam licked a lip at the suggestion on his face and in his eyes. "Yeah, hungry for that, too, but later." Sam promised. "I'll eat that thing all night if you want me to…" He hoped Dean wanted that and some kinky sex would be in order, too.

Then they all laughed at the Master and Slave interacting and soon got started on their game. Sam went first, after winning the dice roll. He read his card and laughed. Drawing out the clues, without being too obvious. Two of them.

Passing them around while the others chuckled as soon as they saw them. Knowing what it was already. Clearly the game was right in line with those two lovers' current vein of interest, sexually that is.

"Okay, what is it?" Sam said and laughed again at their responses.

"Oral sex." Mary said going for the correct terminology.

"Blowjob." Caleb and Jim said.

"Fellatio." Jo said.

"Fucking face." John said.

"Sucking dick." Dean said and nudged Sam's half hard dick. "You're doing that later, Slave."

"Yes, I am." Sam teased then kissed him, the others smiling and rolling their eyes, waiting for the right answer. "It's Oral Sex. Mom won, her turn." He said then went back to being kissed senseless again, and they let him. Dean enjoying this new family immensely.

So much better than his own.

Now that John had come around, but he knew his own father never would, his mom either. Both were strict religious types and way too sure he was going to Hell by now. They never failed to tell him so when they called to wish him happy birthday. A double sided insult that one, their best weapon.

John saw his look and asked. "How about your folks, Dean? Did they…"

"Yes, a long time ago." Dean said then went back to writing his answer, hiding his pain.

The food arrived right about then and Caleb went to sign for it. John urged Dean on. "Tell us, we'll understand."

"Okay, I promised Sam I'd mention it to him anyway." Dean said and began to tell them, putting the game up so they could eat. "I'm a preacher's son. Used to be Baptist but they went catholic, and you know how they think. Dad disapproved from the get go, telling him I liked boys was bad enough, but finding one in my room kissing me while we studied health was something else…Then he kicked me out after I refused to stop my 'sinful' behavior." Dean said. "I ended up staying with my cousin, Dante. He's a great guy. Kinky as all get out, a switch. Like you, Jo. I thought about introducing you, you know. You'd like him. Anyway, he had his own place, he's older than me. So I ran the streets, stayed at friends secretly, quit school, soon afterward had dropped my boyfriend or he'd dumped me, we never really…it was mutual. Dad punching me kind of set that in motion. Not pressing charges made Hank leave me. It was fine, it was just a kiss! That's all, we hadn't even had sex or anything like that, had just got into kissing, some touching, but not much else."

He continued. "Dante called, said I wasn't home when he called before, said Dad told him everything. Offered to let me stay with him. So I did. Got my GED, worked in the club for cash, clean up and stuff. Took bartender courses at 21 got a job at a club he worked at. Then I realized, as I watched the guys have sex and do kinky stuff, it got me hard and I dreamt about it, then I tried it. Got me a floating Sub and found my Dom side. Been doing it ever since. Got trained, of course. Dante taught me." He said proudly.

"You never…bottomed for a Dom, never tried Submission?" Sam asked. He had but, Dominance, while great in short bursts, never really pushed his buttons as much as Submission had.

"No, I'm not a switch but…no one ever made me want to bottom for them…not like you do, Sam. Some other time, maybe. I'm still a Dom but, with the right person, I' m fine with doing it occasionally." Dean admitted. "I joined the military at twenty-two and still did the kink stuff, but hid it. Then I got posted to Sam's base and got assigned to be his partner. I wanted him for myself as soon as I saw him sitting at that table in the mess hall, honestly. Fell smack dab in love right then and didn't know it." He smiled as Sam offered a kiss and took it, deepening it for a second before gently ending it for a bit. Albeit reluctantly, they all noticed. "Wanted you from the start, was shocked when I saw you in the CO's office after first meeting you before that. But you played it so cool! I figured you were gay but not into Submission or kink. You hid the Submission well."

"Have to. Submissives don't fit in as well as Dominants do in the Military, so I pretend well. I got confidence and can play it straight if I have to. It helps with the whole DADT policy, believe me." He sighed and got serious. "Never messed with another officer before you though, stayed away from service men."

"What about at the club, it was mostly service men?" Dean asked surprised.

"Quick fixes. Most are retired that chose me, so…they didn't count. The ones in the club just used me, and I let them. I knew it wouldn't do to get involved. Until you came along. Never fooled with my flight partner before, never once." Sam said and shrugged. "You were…a force of nature when you walked into that room, stole the oxygen from my world and all I saw was you, a Dominant, and so sexy and so perfect, and I wanted you. That had never happened to me before! So…I couldn't resist this thing between us for long. I had to give in, even if I thought it was for just that one night."

"It was never just one night." Dean admitted to himself finally. "After we gave into our desires, we collided. We fought it but we were destined to lose to it."

"Never heard a better thought." Sam said and smiled. Stealing a bite of his shrimp. Dean let him and stole some of his beef. So they eventually switched food containers and were happy.

"Tell us about your first times…come on, Sam." Caleb urged playfully.

"Fine, at six I kissed Kelly Linx and hated it. Then I kissed Harry Roche and loved it. He was five." Sam said. Sam smiled fondly at these memories. Harry had been…so hot!

"Not that, we knew that. The other stuff." Caleb teased.

"Hey, I didn't know it, and they didn't know it, so let him talk." Dean demanded. "Talk, Sam."

"Okay, I got my first boyfriend at ten, he was twelve." Sam said.

"I'm intrigued." Jim said and grinned.

"It was an accident really. Stevie touched my dick when we were wrestling and soon we were rubbing each other off, then against each other. Then he left two weeks later, his folks moved away." Sam said sadly. "We really had something then it was gone."

"I told his folks what I saw you two doing one day, that's why. I'm sorry. I said he would never touch you again in such a filthy way." John admitted. "It's my fault."

"Yes, but we're working past that, so let it go. I got Dean now so Stevie is unnecessary." Sam reassured him but was still a little hurt. Forgiveness would come. Dad had been a real bastard about the gay thing so this didn't surprise him. "When I was 12, I got in a sexual thing with a bully, he said he was straight but…he _wasn't_. He pushed me to my knees one day in the bathroom and told me suck him right where everyone could see us, since I was such a fag boy, so I did. He fucked my mouth and came in it. Then we kept doing it until we were fourteen and he switched schools suddenly. Probably after he sucked me off, at his own choosing, mind you. Might have scared him." Sam admitted. "I never loved him, it was just sex."

"He wasn't gay, _yeah!"_ Caleb agreed. "Denial can be an _ugly_ thing."

"Yes." Sam agreed then shrugged. "I realized I liked being on my knees, being told to do that so…I went to websites, watched videos, watched kinky porn. Did this for a couple years…got an idea of what I liked. Then went to a club at sixteen, used a really good fake ID. Got in and met this Dom, Rick or something. He wasn't memorable but the kink was. He took to me to the stage, made me suck him off which I did know how to do, and then he fucked me for the first time after spanking me over a spanking bench. I didn't know it at the time, but he knew how old I was and taking my butt cherry was my punishment for sneaking into his club. He fucked me for hours, had me suck him, then tossed me out naked into the alley, cum leaking down my leg and my ass throbbing. My clothes were thrown out after me, while they laughed at me and shut me out." He cried now. "I was sore, hurting inside, and tired…so I slept in a dumpster. Then went home and showered. Erased the Kinky stuff and resolved to never to do it again. Until I met Bobby and he…I digress, sorry. Dad saw me doing it, saw how I was. We fought, and he kicked me out. Then I hit the streets and this pimp was so nice to me, gave me a place to clean up and stay but then…he forced me to let him fuck me and I let him, figured I was a whore already…then stayed his prize fuck slave and whore until Bobby found me turning tricks with men, got me cleaned up, fixed me up. I had some diseases by then and he paid for the doctor visits, and the treatments, and meds I needed to clean up. Got me clean again and took me in. Then I found out that some of my family were looking for me and we got close again. Then Grandfather asked me to live with him and, I hated to leave Bobby, but Gramps needed me so I went. Lived with him for a year until he passed. Then found out he'd left me everything. You know the rest."

"But when did you get back into it? Rape wasn't exactly the best way to get you to like it." Dean said hugging him tight and hating those people for ruining his first time into kink that way! He'd kill them if he ever found them. Wondering…where was that club again? And had he said "Rick" and was he fairly sure that was the man's name?...hmmm…he'd check that out later and make that bastard pay for that.

"It wasn't rape! Yes, he may have thought so, but I liked it and begged through my gag for more. I wanted it but then he just…threw me _away_. One of many to follow, and I figured I'd been a whore already, so why not make if official? I got with a pimp, one of the high priced types. I did men and women, made thousands a night. I was able to do kink even if I was paid for it and I was paid a _lot_, always Submission. I never got into the Dominant stuff, faked my way through the straight stuff with the men and women. It was harder to get into it with women since I was _never_ attracted to them. I only did it because it seemed to please my Dominant, my pimp…he was so loving to me when I did my tricks and then had sex with him as well. Anyway, when it came to kink, I loved that kind of sex. I had no _real_ first time…never really _had_ to get back into it. I was _still_ into it, just…not like I am now." Sam admitted and asked Dean. "Still love me?"

"Yes! Still do and always will! What a horrible start at being kinky, damn! You deserved better." Dean ground out, "Never again, never happening to you again!" His eyes flashed now, pissed at those that hurt and used Sam that way.

"Bobby paid my way out of the prostitution and got me sane again, showed me what kink really was. He got some good Doms to show me how to do it right and it got better. I felt less like a whore and more like this was what I was. A Submissive but still a man. He got me into the military after Dirk gave me my choice. I'm not straight so…I chose Military service."

"He couldn't force you that way, he didn't have the juice." Caleb protested angry now, too.

"He said he'd tell everyone I was gay, see my Grandfather's companies destroyed before I got to take my place at their head, demanded I sign it over to him. I refused. I gave you two the top jobs. He didn't know your preferences and I didn't enlighten him. He then just said his only condition was that I not have an active part in the company, and I didn't. He dropped the threat and now it's back." Sam said worried.

Sam had been rejected by everyone but a few that loved him. Dad, Dirk, and Dean had almost done it, no wonder he was so hurt and ready to let him go; he'd always had to let what he wanted go. Not anymore! "You take your company back." Dean said firmly. "Dirk does not win."

"Besides we know why he left Garrett the house and that trust fund. He was banging that butler, in love with him for years. We all knew it." Caleb said. "Dirk doesn't and you didn't, John, but it was true. There is no gay clause in that Will. James was gay and he wouldn't torment Sam that way, not when he knew all he'd been through."

"So I get through the surgery then get rid of Dirk." John said reaching for Sam and holding him tight now. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were going through that…raped and used, the prostitution and all of it. You hated yourself, and I started it, didn't I?" John said and Sam reluctantly nodded, not saying a word. "I was…I don't deserve you for my son, I don't! But give me a chance and I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

"You have your chance, just don't die." Sam cried.

"I won't." John said then caught their looks, "Okay, I'll _try_ not to, that better?"

"You do that." Sam said then wiped his eyes, then opened the game again. It was his Dad's turn and he wanted to see what he got.

They spent the rest of the evening playing it and then headed to bed.

"So sorry about what you went through, Sam." Dean said after spanking him and having sex briefly, both were too tired to anything else, and too worried. Then fell asleep in each other's arms, the way they always did.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

(the day of the surgery)

Their time with him had been too swift in passing but still they sat waiting. He had been in surgery for hours now and they were waiting. Before it, they had kissed him and hugged him, then said they'd be waiting. He'd joked that not if he was waiting for them instead. No one had laughed, they hadn't thought it was funny. He apologized then made a dirty joke instead. Then they'd laughed and he was happy.

Now they waited and prayed he was okay.

Dirk walked in right then and they all glared. "Get _out_!" Mary screeched and security showed up. "Get him out of here."

"He's my brother." Dirk said, "The only one to see sense anyway." He muttered.

"Not _anymore_! Get out until he calls you to see you." Mary demanded. "You are a _horrible_ man and are _not_ welcome here."

"You never liked me, Mary, shame that." Dirk said then saw the doctor approaching. "Good, doctor's here. How is he?"

"He is _mad_…and awake." The doctor said with a dirty look. "He said to have you escorted out, Mr. Parsons, and for you not to come back." He looked at them with a much nicer look. "He wants to see you guys though. We've had him under observation for a couple hours but he's fine, totally cognizant and no ill effects. We got it all out and he's cancer free." He nodded to security. "He is not allowed near them or that room, get him out of here."

"Yes, Sir." One guard said and took his arm, walking him out. "Let's go, Mr. Parsons."

"He's my brother! I have a right to see him." Dirk screeched. Making everyone stare at him.

"Not if he doesn't want to see you, you don't." The guard hissed. "Now shut up, you're disturbing the patients."

And with that he was forcibly escorted out and left.

Then everyone ran to John's room to see him, glad to have him back and prayed he'd keep his word and be nice now.

xxxxxxxxxxx

(a week later)

They sat on the deck of John's house and Dean looked around to make sure Sam wasn't in earshot. Seeing him on the beach surfing, Dean looked over at the twins.

"I want to find that Dom, the Rick guy." He said and waited.

"Yeah, us, too." Jim said. "I have to talk to Sam but I'm sure one of us can get the details out of him. At least enough to find him."

"Good, because he's going to pay for hurting him that way." Dean said coldly and they all nodded.

Resolving to make sure this happened really soon.

Rick was in so much trouble.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They left on a mission the day after they got back. John was doing better and Caleb had put him in a job working closer to Dirk, who'd they let in the building after hearing John's plan and agreeing it could work. Dirk assumed they couldn't keep him out, they let him think it.

And knew John's plan would work.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The mission was watching the sky while some watched the ground, and others bombed a weapons bunker. It went well, with Captain Weems taking his wing and helping him, but most of the guys were on the ground, so they went to help take them out. Easily wiping out some of the bad guys with their unit.

Then returning to base and Sam helped teach some maneuvers to some new pilots. Dean took advantage of his absence to put his plan into action, knowing Sam would object if he knew he was doing it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

John was sitting with Dirk again, talking quietly.

"I was just pretending to gain their trusts. I want them out with that filth, too." John lied to the man who nodded, knowing John wouldn't say anything against him. It had to be a trap and the boys had fallen neatly into it. "So…I had an idea." John said smiling, not really enjoying it but needing him to think so.

Then he outlined his plan and hoped Dirk went for it.

It was a good plan after all, even if it was a different plan than Dirk thought it was.

John would do his part to get the man from their company…he just had to appeal to what Dirk really loved.

His wallet.

And all of that lovely pride of his.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Well, he say anything?" Dean asked quietly. Sam was in class again so he had a free moment.

"Yeah, the club's here in town, Golden Studs Club. His name is Rick Stanfield. He's been there for over ten years as head Dom. And…the club is for sale." Jim said and laughed as Dean suggested a plan. "Oooh, that could work. We need a sixteen year old look alike…" He said thinking of one right then. His friend, an 18 year old, easily looked only about 16, would pass for it. He'd agree to it, as long as Dean didn't let the bastard finish the job. He was a virgin and straight but he was a little kinky, just enough to pass as a novice sixteen year old.

Adam would do it, Jim thought.

So…they set their plan in motion.

Waiting until Sam was busy again then Dean did his part.

He bought the club. In his own name.

So they would know it when he went in and cleaned house.

And caught the Dom red handed trying to rape the 'sixteen year old' Adam. Something that would earn him a punishment that bastard would never forget! Jim in turn got Adam in on the plan and soon it was a go. Sam just hadn't known it. And, though the rest of the family were in on it, Sam was going to remain blessedly ignorant of their little revenge scheme.

Mary and John did their parts, inviting Sam to come over on the pretense he was needed to help around the house. Dean said he had training to do. Sam was pacified and left for the day. Dean and the twins headed to the club to teach a Dom a lesson in hurting their loved one; one they were sure he'd never forget.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"You got a membership card?" The doorman said suspiciously.

"No, I don't need one, I'm Dean Ross." Dean said eying him. Hoping the twins were keeping a good eye on Adam for now, he had to deal with a moron at the moment. "Look under 'New Owner'…" He said then saw the guy flinch, then open the door. Heading in, he was soon led to an office and soon was ready for his part. Taking out his cell, he told them. "Give me half an hour then send him in."

"Got it, we'll follow soon after he comes in, in case it messes up. We'll keep him safe, don't worry, Dean." Caleb reassured him. Adam nodding he was ready to bring this raping bastard down, and he held his perfectly good 'fake' ID ready.

Then Dean called 'Rick' into the office and proceeded to set him up for failure.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After ten minutes, Dean had his pawn ready.

"Fuck, we need to decide how to deal with underage kids coming in." Dean pretended to fret. "My last club got shut down because the checking ID's and kicking them out thing didn't work all the time. They kept trying to come back in." He said in frustration and waited.

"I got my own way of dealing with them…" Rick said smoothly and Dean barely stopped himself from punching the guy, he was _well_ aware of his _methods_. Hearing them first hand was just going to get Rick killed, sooner rather than later but was necessary, and it was all going to be on tape…the device was taping every word now.

"I'm all ears. I'm at a loss here." Dean said.

So Rick told him his way and it was just what he'd done to Sam all those years ago, making Dean sick to his stomach at how much he enjoyed doing it. He wouldn't here soon. Dean swore that much!

"Give me an example. Tell me about one time you done it. The most memorable?" Dean said feigning interest but cringed internally.

"Well, my favorite was this one boy, he was sexy and a natural submissive to boot! It was a shame to punish him but…you wouldn't believe how sweet his ass was, damn!" Rick boasted, eyes happy and oblivious to Dean's hidden rage as he said, "The ID said he was Sam Felton, but I saw through that and let him in anyway…" And soon he had told all about Sam's assault and abuse, with a happy tone of voice telling how much he really had enjoyed it, ending it with "He was so shocked, we all had to laugh at him. He ran off crying…and he never entered my club again." The man said smugly.

'His' club, eh? Dean would show him how _that_ worked, yes, he _would_!

Smiling he edged his new best 'friend' out to the bar and waited.

Adam would be in soon and then…Rick would learn the true meaning of Submission.

He'd already talked about himself and discussed their views on Dominance and bottoming. And Rick had reassured him that he agreed that a Dom should _never_ bottom; it was demeaning. A Dom who bottomed should be kicked out of a club; that it made him _less_ than a Sub! Rick thought that all Dom's who bottomed should lose all claim to their Dominance, which told Dean one very wonderful fact. One, Rick had never bottomed in his whole life, and two, he was still a virgin; a fact that pleased Dean to no end as they talked. Dean had pretended to agree then smiled as Adam walked in, playing the clueless and underage kid to the tee. He should go to acting school, Dean thought as he watched Rick glare at the boy and go to him. "Underage." The other Dom said and smiled. "Here's another example of how we do it, boss." He said smiling then went to the boy. Dean watched with interest as the twins followed and nodded in his direction, signaling they were ready with the camera.

All thinking that bringing down this Dom was going to be very satisfying, with _all_ of them doing the honors.

Dean would use the large toy on him, so he wouldn't be cheating on Sam. But neither of Sam's brothers had that issue, so they were more than willing to do the honors for Dean.

After all, it wasn't every day they got to pop a Dom's butt cherry on stage…and on camera. To save for posterity, of course…

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam knew his friends were there and knew the part he was to play. But still, he was scared. Gulping he let the Dom tie him to bench on the stage and waited. He'd reassured them he'd take the paddling if he had to, as long as the man didn't fuck him. Caleb swore he wouldn't let it get that far and Adam believed him.

The paddle went to swing as Adam flinched, clenching his body and eyes against the coming pain. He really didn't want spanked, and knew he wasn't into this kind of thing but, for them, he'd do it. That led to shock when the arm was caught in mid-swing. Adam looked up to see Dean pinning the man's arm painfully behind his back. Caleb undoing him and getting him dressed again. And Adam quickly left the stage.

"Strip." Dean growled.

"No!" The man whimpered as Dean twisted his arm. But did as he was told when his shoulder screamed from the stress the hold was putting on it. Quickly doing as he was told.

"On the bench, get situated." Dean ordered and soon had him forced into position, smiling as he fastened him in. "There, you are such a _good_ boy." He rewarded the man, seeing his hate filled eyes on him only pleased Dean more. So much so he finally got to the point.

"Listen up! We do _not_, under _any_ circumstances, allow an underage kid to be dragged onto a stage and beaten! Nor do we allow him to be raped, however much he _may_ beg for it!" Dean growled and the audience stayed quiet, paling at his rage. "Nor do we hurt another man that way! You see, those men you raped, sometimes, if they are lucky, actually find good Masters…Masters who don't appreciate hearing about their Submissives first times at being kinky and Submissive as being ones of being forced into Submission and fucked in public as a damn _punishment._ Submissives should be _trained_, wooed, and worked gently at first, not fucked hard on a stage and left naked like a whore in an alley!"

"Who?" Rick whispered fearfully, making Dean smile, working his dildo on. Rick's eyes taking in the rather large dildo and cringing as he realized his ass was at perfect fucking level this way.

"Sam. Remember you told me all about it in the office? I was so _very_ pleased to hear that you enjoyed _my_ Submissive Slave so _much_…he was much more forgiving toward you than I will be." Dean said softly in his ear. "Now be a good boy and open your mouth."

And, when he'd wedged the man's mouth open, he hooked a ball gag in and smiled. Seeing the brothers approach with a paddle, hard wood and solid. Rubbing it against the man's trembling ass, he swatted it lightly, then hard and harder, until he managed twenty whacks, and the man cried, but was rock hard, they noticed. Enjoying it despite his protests. Dean thought. Then lubed up the dildo. "This is the last time this will happen, am I making myself clear! He earned it by raping those boys, they were too young to agree to this, and he knew better. One underage comes in, you escort him out! You do _not_ touch him! Now, Rick here, is an example of how I feel about treating them that way, so pay _close_ attention…" Dean said and soon worked the dildo in past the muscles, pushing past them with the ample amount of lube Jim had put on the man's hole helping this happen easier, too.

Working his hips, he used the toy to fuck him until he heard the man reluctantly moan, making it feel good despite wanting to make him hurt. Like he'd done to Sam, copying every action Sam had went through. Soon Rick was cumming despite his protesting whimpers and soon moans came from his gag as Caleb took over and drilled him, and they were happy to see him begging for more soon after that. So they removed the gag as Adam continued to tape the whole thing for them.

Rick now moaned loudly and cried out in pleasure as Caleb fucked him, then came again and again, calling him 'Sir' and "Master' and other 'wondrously and previously thought to be Submissive' sounds. In Rick's eyes, he'd ceased to be Dominant by now but that was _not_ enough.

He wasn't lowered to Sam's level yet.

Soon Jim was fucking him as well and he was soon successfully whored out and thoroughly Submissive.

Then they untied him and walked him through the club, dazed in his afterglow and newfound Submission, Subspace filling his mind, and lost to it all. Just as Sam had been, used and wanting more from his new Masters.

Then was tossed into the alley, going ass up as he toppled through the door and landing on his hands and knees awkwardly, his clothes landing on top of him, his ass full of cum and leaking it all down his thighs. Eyes hurt and humiliated.

"_Now_ you know how Sam felt." Dean said coldly. "He researched for hours about kink before _ever_ coming here! He only wanted to watch you guys. _Not_ do anything! And you made him hate it and himself for months, and no one's first time at kink should be that way, nobody's should!" Dean fairly shouted. "You are so lucky I didn't kill you for even _touching_ him!" Then he turned to the men in the club and said. "Those of you who watched him hurt those kids and laughed as my Sub was tossed into the alley, laughing at him, you better hope I never find out who you are…or you will get the same treatment he just did." Then shut the door on the man, who looked confused and ready to cry. Opening the little slot, Dean then told him. "And, yes, Rick, you are a _whore_ and you _are_ fired."

"What…" Was as far as Rick got before he was locked out and had to get dressed, cum leaking into his pants. Thankful that they were black. He thought and recalled the boys he'd done this to and suddenly didn't feel as proud as he once did. No longer Dominant, he'd bottomed. He cringed and cried. Gone full Submissive halfway through it and begged for more. Even _worse!_ He knew what he was now and damned he didn't hate himself for the fact that it was his own damn fault.

Dean was right. No one had the right to make someone feel this way, especially a novice Submissive. Like he was now. And a whore.

He'd brought it onto himself. He knew that. And had no idea where he was supposed to go from here.

Xxxxxxxxx

Dean was waiting for Sam with roses when he got home, a dinner all cooked and on the table, kissing him at the door.

Sam didn't question his Master's good mood, he just went with it.

"Naked, Sam. Strip." Dean said holding up a chain.

Sam happily did as told. Kneeling when he was done, seeing the leash in his hand as well. Soon his hands were cuffed behind him with the chain attached to his collar, with some slack in it to let him have easier movement. The leash was attached, and he waited for orders. "Walk with me, on your knees only." Dean ordered, smiling as Sam followed on his knees, shuffling across the softened carpet, his hips swaying with each movement. Dean loved his body this way and swore to do it more often now. Sam was way too sexy when he did this. "I have a present for you."

"For me?" Sam said once he was sat at Dean's feet, settling on a large cushion between Dean's spread legs and resting his head on Dean's thigh, smiling up at him.

"Yes, watch this video. You'll like it, trust me." Dean reassured him and soon Sam was watching Rick be taken and cringed with the former Dom who clearly _had_ went Submissive halfway through it all! But part of him enjoyed the lesson he'd learned, even as he was fucked more and came, then was tossed out the door. Sam eyed him sadly. "He did it to you…did you think I'd let him get away without punishing him for it? Really, Sam, you know me better than that." Dean said then Sam nodded, he did, and as possessive as Dean was, he really _would_ do that. "You upset with me?"

"No, I just…feel bad for him." Sam said then shrugged, eying the plate of food, forgetting Rick entirely now. Rick was history, and Dean was now all that mattered to him again. Pleasing Dean was his only wish or want at the moment. Dean was much more interesting than Rick had _ever_ thought to be.

"You wanted him for your Dom?" Dean asked jealously.

"No, just wished he could have been more sensitive to my feelings, I guess. He could have just said it was a punishment rather than letting me feel like he might like me that way…" Sam admitted, looking down in shame. "Didn't like him or anything…but you're right, he shouldn't have done that to me and I didn't deserve that treatment." He said and saw his Master smile and lean in, offering a kiss. Sam eagerly gave him one and smiled. "So glad you sat at my table that day." Sam said happily.

"Me, too." Dean agreed and fed him now, both very happy to eat this way and saw nothing wrong with teaching the man a lesson the way Dean had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bobby eyed the whored out man with curiosity, thinking his club needed more floating Subs anyway…they'd asked him to wait outside for the man to come out and take care of him for them; they didn't want him to _really_ be a whore, just to realize he had done wrong.

On the other hand, he'd hurt Sam and for that Bobby was less forgiving.

He had his own revenge in mind for Rick. They hadn't specified that Bobby couldn't punish him, too. Something Bobby was going to do and the man was going to love it… eventually; once he got used to knowing he was kept and owned, despite thinking to the contrary at first. Bobby was going to give him his fondest wish.

To be someone's whore and Submissive Slave, and fuck slave, like Bobby had planned for him already…

And then approached the crying man, setting it in motion. "You okay?" Bobby said gently and the man shook his head, still crying. Bobby didn't feel in the least bit sorry for him but pretended to be.

"They…" The man got out then told him it all but adding a twist. In this version, he hadn't deserved it while Bobby was pretty sure he had.

"Come home with me, let me help you." Bobby said and the man went with him willingly enough.

Bobby had plans for this one, big ones, and if Rick thought he felt like a whore now, just wait until Bobby was done with him.

No one hurt his adopted son and got away with it, especially a would-be Dom now turned whore and Submissive.

Xxxxxxxxx

It was the next day, and the morning sun was lighting the bed. And Bobby could tell the Sub was tired.

But still lined up behind him, pressing him to bed harder and used his body to cover and hold him down, wrapping his hands over his Slave's wrists. Then he was soon holding them over his head once again, and filled him with his dick and fucked him hard. The Sub responding despite his body's protests, little whimpers filling the room as Rick felt pleasure fill him again. Once more at his Master's command, Rick begged. "Please, Sir…" And knew it wasn't to ask the man to stop. He never wanted his Master to stop fucking him, that felt too good to stop. Except maybe stopping to let Rick suck his dick and fuck his mouth. Rick really had learned a lot over the past 24 hours of steady fucking and having his Master breaking him in to like that as well, to crave his Master's touch and was filled to the brim inside with the need to serve only him, to make him happy. His own happiness was now last when compared to fulfilling Bobby's every wish and pleasure.

Bobby knew this, too, as he took him harder, since Rick now shouted just that out as he poured his pleasure and turned his Will and all aspects of himself and his life, and his heart in love over to Bobby more and more with every one of his new Master's touch and thrusts into his new Slave's body. Just like Bobby wanted him to.

"Slave, no cumming…" Bobby warned and the man nodded. "My Slave now, right?" He asked as he pulled almost all out of Rick's now overfucked and very loose hole then plunged in deeper again and the man cried out in delight. "You're too loose again, Slave! Tighten that asshole right now!" Bobby ordered and Rick gripped the sheet tight as he forced himself to tighten as tight as he could so his Master would be more pleased with him…hearing his Master's moan of pleasure told him he'd done the right thing and he sighed happily as ecstasy poured through him as his Master chose to cum into him again and impaled himself deep inside Rick again when he did it!

"Yes, your Slave, _Master!"_ Rick cried out again and soon Bobby was fucking him much harder and deeper, filling his already leaking ass even fuller. The others' cum mingling with his. He loved it. He had been fucking his whore since he'd brought him back to his home and pressed him to his bed, ordering him to undress and get on all fours as soon as they'd hit the door. Pushing him to the bedroom and saying he was his now, his Slave, something the man had just sighed and let him make him after that. And now, Rick thought so, too. Bobby smiled, satisfied he'd finally found the right Submissive Slave to slake his desires on, so willing to serve him. He now wanted to keep his Slave's ass and mouth full of his dick at all times, buried deep in both as often as he could manage and may ever get the desire to do, knowing his Slave would be more than willing to obey his every order as well. "I'll take care of you now. You belong to me and are under my Protection. And you will stay here with me, and you don't have to work. I'll provide anything you need. All you will do is stay naked, or in gear as I wish at any given time, spread your legs, and allow me to fuck you or have you used as I see fit, even by others if I wish it. Got it?" Bobby said kissing his lover and smiling down at him, showing he'd pleased him. Seeing his eyes light up with eager light as they gazed back into Bobby's.

"Yes, Master!" Rick purred happily, as Bobby let him rest now and wiped him off, finally cleaning him off.

"I think, however, I won't share you though. I like to fuck you much too often to allow that, don't you think?" Bobby said and the man nodded, total Submission and adoration shining in those eyes.

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me whenever you want to, sir!" Rick agreed and Bobby nodded, pleased with his response. Rick seeing that and feeling pleased, too.

"But, as a punishment, one of them, I will order that you will be taken by others until it pleases me to excuse you from it…but only if you cross me or displease me, understand? You refuse my orders and you will be fucked by others. Do all I say and only I will be your lover, is that clear, Slave?" Bobby said and Rick nodded eagerly. "Good boy, rest now. I have use for your ass later. It's been a long time since I've had lover, and I'm not nearly spent yet."

"Yes, Sir." Rick said sleepily.

"You will stay in this room, on this bed, until I say to leave it. You will stay ready to be filled by me, whenever and however I want to. Others will watch us whenever I want them to and sometimes I will want to take you privately, and you will allow that." Bobby said and saw Rick smile happily.

"Yes, Sir. I'm yours. Use me as you see fit." Rick sighed then smiled. Eyes slipping shut. He knew his place now, naked and in his Master's bed, ready to serve his Master's every desire and pleasure. Purring happily as he curled up like a satisfied kitten under the soft blanket, head on the soft pillow. "I love you, Master. Please keep me?" He asked raising one last look to his beloved Master who owned him now.

"Yes, Rick, I'm keeping you." Bobby said and sighed. Knowing he should keep hating the man but finding he couldn't. Falling in love with him instead, already being drawn to his Submissive side and luscious body, and getting hard at the thought of taking him again, both by mouth and ass later. "Mine!" He said possessively, making his Slave smile. "You are all mine now."

"Yours, Sir, all yours." Rick said and smiled as Bobby cuddled in the bed with him again.

And, as they lay in bed cuddling, the glass open and everyone having watched him claim the new Sub, Bobby outlined what he wanted and the Sub agreed to it, loving his new Master already. Agreeing to it all and knowing what it meant to his life now.

Submissive Slave. He was a Slave now.

And loving it.

Bobby smiled lovingly against his hair as he let his lover sleep.

Brushing his hair from his temple, he kissed it fondly.

Knowing Dean wouldn't mind if he kept this one for himself. After all, he'd been alone for a long time, and he'd earned the right to claim the Submissive for himself. Making plans to teach him to love the more masochistic parts as well, he was sure Rick would like them…or find himself fucked by the others in the club until he agreed to learn to like them…either way, Bobby was sure his Slave would learn his place, learn what was expected of him rather quickly and well.

That place being at his Master's beck and call, and serving his every desire, even if that meant taking some pain with it. No safeword would stop it, no talking would change his mind. What Bobby wanted was what his new Slave would do; no if, ands, or buts about it.

Bobby would love his Slave, and was sure his Slave would love him, too. Given time that is. And they had plenty of that. Getting up to close the curtains and turn off the speakers, then leaving to tend to his business as his Slave slept on, smiling in his sleep still, on his side.

He'd move him to his house later, once the place closed. Where he belonged now. There and in his bed, being fucked often and used well.

Like the good Slave he now was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam came in later that week, to do their security shift for Bobby, and got the shock of their lives.

A bed was on the stage. Not a new sight really.

Rick being on it was, and he wore a golden collar with tags. And was cuffed to the headboard. Bobby filling his mouth and ass in turns, sex with Rick making him cum then having him take his dick in his mouth to suck to get him hard again or to just make him drink his cum again; he was changing it up tonight, and Rick was obediently doing as he wanted him to. All their shared desire and pleasure flowing from the stage and out into the club.

"Um, he…" Sam said in confusion. Approaching the stage to look closer, unable to believe what he was seeing.

"He was such a good whore…I had to put him to good use." Bobby said shrugging, seeing his Slave's eyes hit his and smiled in approval. Making Rick smile back at him, seeking Bobby's approval once more. "I made him my Slave, he seems to take to Submissive Slavery really well, don't you think?" He said admiring his Slave as he fucked him harder and made him cry out his pleasure more. "Hated to waste good Submission really…going to love this boy…" Bobby said grinning and the boys shrugged, going to their posts. "Never get tired of fucking him. I will have to clean him up again later and fuck him again later, too." He wanted to fuck his Slave later as well and knew he'd wanted him to do it, too. Rick always wanted him to fuck him; he was addicted to his Master doing that. That and the taste of his dick and cum in his mouth, and his hands on his body, easing him into whatever position he wanted him to be in at any certain time really.

Bobby often changed his positions and he was used to it, ordering Rick to do small things and big things alike. Happy to see his naked lover moving around the club, his only clothing now being his golden collar glimmering in the light now, marking Rick as his. Bobby preferred him naked with only his mark of ownership on his neck anymore, he had to walk out the car that way, too. He hadn't worn clothes for nearly two weeks now and didn't see himself wearing a single stitch of them in the future either. Bobby had ordered him to stay naked at all time until Bobby ordered it to be otherwise, and so he'd obeyed him instantly. Besides, he was finding nudity to be his own preferred way now and he suspected his Master already knew that, too. Bobby knew everything; Rick had total confidence in that aspect of his Perfect Master. Bobby had collared him the day after claiming him at the club and he'd worn it as his mark of being owned since.

The others were leaving him be, being very respectful to the Slave; not wanting to piss Bobby off by touching the man. Something guaranteed to do that. One touch was all it took.

No one touched Rick but Bobby, he was very vocal and visual about it, too. Very possessive and controlling of the guy, too, Dean noticed as he guided Rick to where he wanted him go and told him quietly what he wanted him to do all the time. Soon he was serving them drinks and kneeling, making both Sam and Dean look at him in shock.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Sam. I have been told to take whatever punishments you wish to give me for that, anything you want to do to me. My Master has said I am to take it." Rick said with a bowed head.

"I have punished you, don't you remember?" Dean pointed out amused and finding himself not hating the man anymore. Not caring much about him one way or another either but not hating him though. He was just another Sub to him now. And that made him matter much less when compared to his love for Sam now. "I have no urge to punish you further, I don't care now. Sam? You want to?" Dean offered with a sweep of a hand.

"No, I don't really care either. Just be good to my father, Bobby, and you won't know my punishment, got it? Love him and serve him as I do Dean, and we all will get along fine." Sam said and the Sub nodded. Head still bowed, awaiting their orders. "You love him?" He asked softly, hoping he would love Bobby, his adopted father deserved it. He'd been alone for years. He deserved to be happy and loved; it wasn't too late for that.

"Yes, Sir. I will serve and love him for the rest of our lives." Rick said smiling, blushing under their intense gazes. "I love him with all my heart. It's too soon I know but I just know it's true."

"Good, keep it that way." Dean said then smiled at how pretty he looked that way, unable to keep the image of Sam doing that as well out of his head. "You'll be doing that later, as soon as our shift is over. Kneeling and bowing, you know that, right? Your gear is in our backpack in Bobby's office you know." Dean said and Sam nodded.

"Yes, Sir." Sam said smiling, unable to wait for that either!

"You may go, there will be no punishments." Dean said and was surprised by the man's next words.

"Forgive me, Sir?" He begged.

"Earn it and we will." Dean said. Approving of his attitude and letting him know it by his tone of voice.

"Yes, Sir. I will. May I go now, Sir?" Rick asked, not moving an inch without the Dominant and his Slave's approval. Dean was pleased.

"Yes, return to your Master for further orders. Tell him what we said." Dean said and the man stood, walking back to his Master's office, eager to inform him of how it had went.

And soon found himself kneeling between his Master's legs, sucking him as ordered once he had informed him of the other's letting him go. Bobby's eyes shutting to the pleasure his Slave happily gave him and his fingers ran through the soft strands of his bobbing head. His Slave's and his own moans softly filling the air, hitching breaths taking their place soon after, as he came deep in his throat, pulling him to his lap for kisses. Showing his approval for all he'd done so far. Rick eagerly taking all his Master chose to give him.

Bobby held him close and smiled.

Knowing he'd chosen right when taking the man for himself. And knowing he would never let another touch him, even in punishment. He didn't tell Rick that. Better to let him fear his Master would do so, it would keep him more obedient, but he knew he couldn't bear another to touch him now.

"I love you." Bobby whispered to his Slave, for the first time and found he meant every word, his heart in those words, after a deep kiss.

"I love you, too, Sir." Rick said and kissed him more, too, but let Bobby control it, submitting to his kissing tongue the same as his body submitted to the man, completely and totally giving himself over to it and him. Willing to serve and show him love as his Master allowed him to.

Such a good Master he was, Rick thought as he was lay back on the desk with his legs spread obediently for his Master and was made love to for hours now. Bobby's pleasure was insatiable, he was quickly learning this and savored him using him however, whenever, and wherever he wanted to slake that bottomless pit of love and desire his Master carried for Rick now. He was loved by his Master and he had pleased him, and that was all he ever had to know now.

And it was all he ever would need to know from now on, too.

He was sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Days later, they stepped up to stage two of John's plan. Bringing in Jim's Subs and letting Dirk catch them kissing privately in his office; Dirk had kept storming off in disgust at the sight of it. Jim happy to let it escalate to sex each time, shutting the door this time though. Sometimes he ended up having sex with one or all three of them at the same time. It didn't matter if Caleb was in the office with him or not when he did this.

Caleb got quiet as he watched them this day. Wishing he had a Master to do that with him, too.

He'd been untouched in that way, sexually, for so long…Caleb thought. Jerking off and rubbing together didn't count in his book as sex, but anal did and he'd never done that.

One good Master like Jim was, like Dean was to Sam; that was all he wanted.

Hoping the others would keep their promise and help him find one. Not wanting some random Dom, he wanted to be loved like Dean and Jim were. Like their Subs and Slaves were. Unable to bear the sounds of their pleasure anymore, he left to go get some coffee, tears in his eyes. And running into someone as soon as he was in the hall, hurrying to wipe away his tears. "Sorry." He mumbled and went to step past them but was stopped by them grabbing him. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's okay." A Sultry woman's voice said and a finger nudged his face up to look at her. Dark red and brown eyes met his, full ruby lips and the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen stared down at him. Brow wrinkled with concern for him. "What's wrong, little one?" A Dommes! He could tell this was a…female Dominant! He shook with happiness now and didn't try to move. Not wanting her to let go yet. He wanted her touch, if only for as long as it lasted in this hall; if that's all he got.

"He's with his Subs, I mean lovers, in there." Caleb said softly, eyes sweeping the area around them to be sure they were alone and no one had heard his slip up. "He has three and they are all…well, you know…" He blushed and looked down, their moans slipping through the door. Pain shot through him at those sounds, knowing even this woman probably didn't want him to make those for her either. He began to cry again at that thought. But found that she held him close and soothed him gently instead of letting him go. Kissing his temple and making shhh sounds, and found he could get so addicted to her sounds and touch if this kept up. He fought against his heart's desire here and softly whimpered.

"Come, let's get some lunch while he finishes." She said wiping his tears away and kissing him, surprising him but he didn't let that stop him from whimpering with need again as she did it. Need and loneliness in that sound, she noticed. And wondered how long since anyone had loved or touched this sexy man in her arms, this Sub. She could tell that much already and held him tighter now. "Stop crying, I'm here. Little one. Have lunch with me."

Caleb nodded and tried to smile as he took the tissue she offered. "I'd like that."

"The appropriate response would be, 'I'd like that, _Mistress'._ You know that, little one." She said and he nodded, knowing it was true.

"I'd like that, Mistress." He corrected himself quickly, liking the warm feeling inside himself as he said it. Submission. Finally being able to do a little bit, that excited him and made him feel much better. Adding one word did that for him! "I'm Caleb Parsons."

"Dorian Scaric. I'm here with the contract you needed. My last assistant misplaced it. I assumed you needed it right away…" She said and eyed the office, not approving of them being so vocal where others could hear them. Not at work; work and play were separate, every Dom knew that!

"We do. That's for our Uncle's benefit. Come, I'll explain. You like Italian? There's a nice place nearby…" Caleb offered, desperate for more time with the Dommes now.

"I love Italian. Tell me about your Uncle and why you're doing this on the way." Dorian said and led him out the building. Both smiling and chatting now, laughing as they got in his car. Where he explained what they were doing, most of it at least.

"He got carried away after making out with them, that's all. We don't usually have sex in our offices, I promise." Caleb reassured her, "We're a family business. But he's spying on us, and if we want him to leave on his own, we have to make him want to leave, you see? He hates homosexuality so…" Caleb wavered to her and she nodded, laughing as she remembered the balding and grumbling man that had walked past her moments before. That must have been Dirk, poor guy…recalling Sam had mentioned him a few times.

"That's okay then, I get it." Dorian said caressing his cheek. Caleb brushed his cheek closer to her hand and she smiled, approving. Seeing his neediness in that one gesture. His Submissiveness in his response to the touch. "So…you up for a _long_ lunch?" She said, seeing this could work in her favor.

What with the office being used and all at the moment, and satisfying three Subs took a while…she ought to know, she'd done it a few times herself.

"I could." Caleb said then saw her look and nodded. "Mistress."

"Good pet." She said and kissed his neck. "Take a left and go into the garage there. Scaric Arms is the place." She said and he did it, parking soon after and moaning as she slipped a hand into his pants. Stroking his hard dick already.

Her touch so firm but soft, just the way he loved it.

"Up to my Suite." She ordered. Keeping her hand where it was and leading them to her private elevator. Soon letting him into her apartment, and urging him to the bedroom, using her grip on him to guide him there. Removing it only to let him undress as she got the toys out, leaving him to hurry to do as she ordered him to, so happy to be commanded again!

"Can I call Jim and let him know I'm okay, so he doesn't wonder where I went and worry?" Caleb asked and she nodded, making him stay on all fours, but allowing the call. Jim answered on the fifth ring, sounding worried.

"Where did you go!" Jim nearly shouted. He'd rushed out to find him missing and it had scared him.

"I had to go…you were busy." Caleb said quietly, hurt slipping into his voice and Jim hated that sound.

"Still am but…you could have borrowed one…you didn't have to leave." Jim said miserably now and Caleb nodded.

"I don't want a Submissive! You know that. I want a Master. I need one! A Submissive can't do for me what I need done to me." Caleb explained then added. "I'm with Dorian, at her place. Call me later, I'm taking a long lunch."

"You letting her Dom you?" Jim said feeling better, he'd hated seeing his brother run from the room, was worried he was mad at him for this. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Cale."

"You didn't! I'm just so lonely. And she offered to play with me, plus we're eating lunch after. She has the contract." Caleb said all business now, keeping his voice neutral as she lubed the bullet and worked it into him, adding the plug, smiling at his hot look. "She'll take care of me, I can tell."

"Take your time, bro. I can handle the office for a few hours, just come back to head home with me later, that's all I ask." Jim said before hanging up. They shared a mansion and drove home together. They were close and they weren't ashamed to admit they liked each other's company, over all other's company really. Not sleeping together, sexually at least, but Caleb didn't sleep alone well; so they'd gotten used to sharing his bed to sleep over the years and now they shared his room as theirs.

They loved each other and this was how they showed it, where and how they slept was no one's business but their own.

Besides, it was easier to work out Morning wood with another man's hand working your dick than your own, especially when they knew each other as well as Jim and Caleb did. It wasn't sex, they knew that. They weren't against it; they just hadn't got there yet. They suspected they might and had talked about it, liking the thought but hadn't got that far. Jerking each other off and cuddling to sleep was fine for now.

Then they talked for a minute while he watched her undress and then hung up. Ending with 'love you.' their normal way of ending calls to each other in private.

"You lovers?" She asked, sounded like them might be. She thought.

"No, just close. Not against it really but…no. Don't tell Dirk or Dad, they might freak. But we've discussed it as a possibility." Caleb said and she nodded.

"And you decided what?" She pushed and he sighed. Explaining everything, knowing she might leave now. Call them perverts for their incest. He knew what they had together. It was incest, mild but still that. He also knew he needed Jim with him more than he needed anything else in the world, everyone else be damned. "So you aren't fucking but… you might someday and you all are okay with that."

"Yes, we mostly rub together, kiss, and jerk each other off but…not actual sex, the anal kind. Cuddling together and sharing a room like lovers seems to be enough for us." Caleb admitted. "We should call this off if that bothers you. I know Jim and I will have sex someday and we do want that, too. I won't swear off him for you or anyone. I love him. It's not completely brotherly but it is our way." He stuck out his chin stubbornly, awaiting her decision.

"I'm fine with it. I got several incestuous family members myself. They are still my family and love me, that's all I care about. Now be Still, I want to flog you then have you fuck me, then maybe fuck you…"Dorian said and he blushed, nodding. She pulled out the play collar and buckled it onto him now. "Be Still, little one. My Pet."

"Yes, Mistress." Caleb sighed happily and closed his eyes to the pain that soon became his pleasure, and knew he wanted this to never end. Dorian could whip him forever and he'd never tell her to stop.

And two hours later, he found himself whipped red and fucking her hard, her hand working the dildo in and out of his ass that she'd slipped there soon after his flogging had ended. Both kissing and moaning then her cumming several times, not allowing him to stop thrusting into her until he was almost too far gone from her on his dick and the large toy fucking his now not-so-virgin ass, and cumming when she ordered him to inside her, impaling him hard with the toy one last time, making him cum again and smiling as he collapsed breathlessly onto her.

"Didn't know you were virgin." She said and smiled, liking the thought of being his first. "Been whipped before I see, though." She wondered how that was possible.

"Jim whips me when I need it. I don't like others touching me without owning me…I'm not a floating Sub, and going from Dom to Dom so they can fuck me and not care about me just doesn't appeal to me." Caleb said shrugging. "He plays Dom for me when I need it. I don't really trust anyone else. No one else but him and you have _ever_ did this with me." He told her and looked away, moving to dress. Sure he should leave now before he said something stupid. "I wish you could, or would want, to keep me…"

He groaned as the words slipped out. He'd meant to get out of here before something stupid slipped out, like _those_ words. He hurried more now and headed to the door, unable to look at the beautiful woman in the bed he'd just left.

"I do like you." She said and smiled, surprising him by being right behind him, guiding him to turn to look at her as he opened the door to go. "Can I see you again?" She kissed him softly and then, when they broke it off, she smiled at his dazed look.

"Yes, please!" He whispered in soft whisper, hope in it.

"Tomorrow night. Meet me by your office door again, like we did this time. I'll walk you out." She said touching his face lovingly. "My Little One…my Pet." She forced him to meet her gaze again as it skittered away from her face, determined to keep that handsome face looking at her as long as she possibly could. "No one but Jim touches you, understand? No other Doms."

"No, Mistress. Just you and him." Caleb promised, and took the contract she offered him. "Thanks for this, we needed it." And added smiling. "And so did I."

"I know." Dorian said, framed in the doorway, naked and beautiful. At least Caleb thought so. He hated to leave her but had to. Work needed him and…he needed _her_. Hating that thought as it crept in on his thoughts, he rushed to catch the elevator. She watched him go and sighed.

Wanting him to stay, too. But knew she'd be able to talk to him later the next day. Sharing him with Jim didn't bother her. Since, whether he saw it that way or not, what he and Jim did qualify as being lovers to her. And she'd never come between two men who loved each other that much. But she would love to share one of them. She was sure Jim wouldn't mind. She and Jim knew each other well.

Although he'd left a few _details_…like the '_Dirk'_ thing, and his _incest_ with his _brother_.

But she could forgive that, as long as she found a way to convince them to let her into their bed, too. She'd like that part.

Closing the door, she went to shower and clean up.

Even she had business to deal with now.

Xxxxxxxxx

Later that night, Jim woke to Caleb gone from their bed. Sitting up and peering into the dark room, he saw his brother staring out the window, sitting on the window seat. Going to him, he saw the sad look on his face and sighed, sitting with him now, holding him close as the moonlight bathed them in its ephemeral light "You want her, don't you?" Jim said sadly.

"Yes, and you, it confuses me." Caleb said quietly. "Do you…are you…are we…in love?" He asked and stared up at the moon again. "Feels like we might be, I'm never sure. Never really considered it before this…she asked if we were… and I began to wonder if that was what this feeling I have for you is…"

Jim considered it a while and sighed, nodding. "Yes, we are. Just realized that. Is that what's bothering you?"

"No." Caleb sighed.

"Her?" Jim asked. "I'll go, leave you to her if you want her more than me…" He'd hate it and miss him, but he'd do it.

"No, don't go! It' not…not her. Mostly not her, part of it is…I won't lie." Caleb admitted reluctantly.

"Then what is it? Is it the sex in the office, cause I'll stop…if it upsets you." Jim offered, trying desperately to know what he needed to do to make Caleb happy again. He'd been unhappy for so long. Even before the sex in their office…he'd seemed so sad sometimes. So lonely, despite Jim doing his best to help ease his loneliness; nothing had worked for long.

"No, not the sex there. I just…_want_." Caleb said then sighed, resting his head on Jim's shoulder.

"Want what?" Jim asked.

"Everything. Everything they get that we don't and won't ever get…that I don't get to have with you, that they do with each other…I want it, Don't you?" Caleb said then saw his confused look. "Have you had any urges to be with me lately? Sexually, I mean."

"Yeah, I have, why?" Jim said and they sat in silence again but noticed it was much less painful to feel, so they let it be.

"I want it, with you. What Dean has with Sam, Dad has with Mom, and…it's not happening, I know that, it's not allowed." Caleb said but didn't leave his arms. Liking where he was just fine, per usual.

"A relationship? As real lovers, not as what we are right now. We're not like brothers, I get that but you want me how? Just tell me!" Jim begged. Needing to know what his…lover, he accepted it now. What his lover needed now.

"I want be yours, your lover, sometimes Submissive, and to have you touch me that way, kiss me more, and make love to me, fuck me. Like she did with the toy. I want to know you want me as badly as I want you and know this is forever for us, always together no matter what others would say. I don't care what they think. I just want…_you_." Caleb said turning to face him now, wrapping around his brother with arms and legs, pressing himself to him. "And her, to share myself with you both."

"Okay. I can't answer for her but…I'm yours if you want me. I'll be that way with you now. We'll discuss the rest with her later. See if she will try it." Jim promised and let Caleb decide how it went now.

Moaning as he moved from his arms to kiss lower, making his way with lips and hands, pleasuring Jim who leaned back some to make it easier on him as he went, and Jim leaned back to let him. Caleb sucked him now and he exploded with need, gripping his shoulders and jerking him roughly up for a kiss, crying out as Jim bit his neck between kisses and working spit lubed fingers into him, and easing Caleb onto him, so hard and ready for his body.

Caleb cried out in desire as he worked Jim deeper into him and his head fell back as his brother fucked him, him riding Jim for nearly an hour as they kissed and tongues tangled. His dick worked by his lover's, not brother's, not anymore, hand, until they came together, cum shooting onto them both and into the man. Then making their way to the bed too wrapped up in their need to do much else. And making love to each other all night and deciding to sleep in, knowing Dirk couldn't get in without them to let him in, and knowing John would keep an eye on him for them with Jo.

Letting their love change between them and not wanting it to ever stop.

"I love you, Jim." Caleb sighed feeling much less unhappy now, but still craving Dorian. Falling in love with the woman more and more already and he didn't even know if she could ever love him back either.

"I love you, too, Caleb." Jim said then smiled. "When is your date with Dorian?" Knowing Caleb was falling in love with Dorian didn't bother him, but excited him really…wondering if inviting her over for sex with them both would offend her…he'd wanted her for years anyway.

"Tonight, after work." Caleb said. Nuzzling his neck happily. Breathing him in and smiling.

"Good, we should talk to her then, see if she's up for a threesome…with some kink for you thrown in from both of us, and then…we can make you Submit and fuck you in turns." Jim said, liking this plan already.

"Yes, we should. I like the _'fucking me'_ part." Caleb said and felt tired now. "You kept me up all night, you horny thing. I need a nap." He bit him playfully and flicked a nipple, watching with interest as it hardened from that. Then flicking the other one so it matched. A warm hand grabbed his and chuckled as well. He pouted and this made Jim laugh at him.

"Stop that, I'm wiped. You wore me out, too. And you know it." Jim said and sighed happily into Caleb's hair, ruffling it with his gently exhaled breath. "I don't mind adding Dorian to our relationship, I really don't but promise me you won't ever love her more than me? Never leave me for her? Because, after last night, it would break my heart, baby. Last night changed everything for me, for us, at least in my eyes." Jim knew his fear showed in his voice and waited.

"Never! I'd love you both and you more, but I could never leave you or love anyone more than you. Last night changed everything for me, too. I won't go back to being your brother again, don't worry." Caleb promised, kissing him to reassure the troubled man who held him close. "I love you, that won't ever change."

"I love you, too, Cale. Don't want to be your brother either. I need you." Jim said then went quiet, falling asleep now. "Never leave me either."

"No, never." Caleb agreed then drifted off, too. Setting the alarm for three hours later. Jo could handle it until then. She knew just how to handle Dirk so they weren't worried.

Xxxxxxxx

Their plan had worked perfectly. John thought happily as he watched a sly looking Dirk pretend to be upset as he left the building. John held his paper giving him Dirk's shares. He thought that $25,000 was good deal for them. And for having Dirk gone from their lives now. Jo had to take the pass and key from him since Caleb and Jim hadn't made it into the office yet. He wondered where they were and thought maybe he'd better not pursue that thought.

He'd seen how close they were, the constant touching, and the looks they shared. He wasn't dumb, just a bit confused. He'd come to think they were lovers, so he assumed they were having sex and had run late to the office. He didn't think on it too much, or he'd have to face how he thought about it. He was still working on his relationship with Sam, and sometimes them, and sensed if he showed he disapproved of their incest, they'd leave him for good this time and he didn't want that.

He swore to accept them, lovers or not. Not willing to let it take them from him. He was done with his family being torn apart by prejudice and he'd be damned before he let it happen again! So…he let it go and promised to give them the paper later.

Even if his company was their rival, he didn't want them to fail.

Mary was running it in his absence and doing it well, she always did. Such a head for business his wife had and they were making a profit thanks to her guidance at the helm, so much so that John considered making her co-owner and inviting her into the business more. The others he'd met so far had good things to say about her, and they liked her.

Having a wife that was a natural at business was turning out to be a blessing really.

Then smiled when he saw the impeccably dressed pair enter their office finally. Not missing their faces.

They looked sated. They looked satisfied. They looked and walked like they had been thoroughly sexed up. Their lips were puffy and their eyes too bright as they glanced at each other for a moment, love there as well. John saw this and smiled, seeing them smile back at him as he came over with the document. Heading into the office to tell them about Dirk and what he'd done.

Not mentioning the fact they seemed more lover-like than usual today. It was not his business. They'd tell him if they thought he needed to know. Until then, he really didn't care. Probably wouldn't if they did tell him. He just wanted them to be happy. And to be his sons again, incest be damned! Nothing else mattered more than that; almost dying had shown him the errors of his ways and he was not doing that again!

Jim eyed the paper and smiled, loving what it meant to the company. "He's really gone?" He said smiling, letting Caleb take it and read it as well.

"Yes, I got him to think I'd be doing his work taking the company, using your trust in me to cover me doing it. Like he was doing but secretly." John said and nodded, both knew his part of the plan and knew he'd hated doing it. "I would never betray you that way, I promise! That, and I should go, my own company needs me now." He went to go but saw the paper being handed back to him. "But…" He went to protest.

"They are yours, Dad. Keep them. We're fine with you sharing our company with us. You paid for them anyway, they're yours. Protect them." Caleb said and hugged him warmly. "Visit and call more, okay?"

"I'll do that." John agreed and hugged him back. Happy he'd kept his mouth shut about their relationship now. "Gotta go, Jim, come hug me bye."

Soon both had hugged him and Jo had, too, and he headed out. All grateful to him for helping get rid of Dirk and glad they had their father back, he was much nicer now, and they liked him this way.

John got in his car and was driven off, smiling happily up at their building.

Suddenly thinking that almost dying wasn't so bad after all.

Especially if it fixed his family that he hadn't known was broken.

Xxxxxxxx

A week later, they got the call. Bobby was worried.

Sam and Dean were missing, captured. Their plane shot down in some place Bobby couldn't tell them where.

The calls flowed seamlessly now between them, worry a common thread that bound them.

"They'll be okay…they're trained for this, right?" Caleb asked and Bobby nodded. He had the video call system now. They'd given him one for his birthday. "They are trying to find them, _right_?"

The many faces on the screen all reflected the same feelings.

"Yes, they keep moving them around but Chris thinks they may have narrowed it down to some prime locations; they will be checking those soon." Bobby reassured them. "They won't kill them as long as they don't talk, and they won't say a word. I know those boys."

"I hope so." John said and looked exhausted. He'd been working and worrying for days now. They hadn't returned when they said they would and that hadn't happened before.

"I have to go but hang in there and, stop thinking they won't come home, that kind of thinking will only hurt you." Bobby advised. "I just wanted to tell you what they told me, thought you had the right to know."

"Thanks, Bobby." They said as the call ended and were left with a pain in their chests.

And prayed their captured loved ones were safe.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(four months later)

Sam and Dean weren't safe or remotely okay but both knew it could have been worse. Sam thought, watching Dean be beaten in front of him, refusing to reveal what the terrorist wanted him to tell him. Sam already lay in a bloody heap, he'd just had his turn at the latest bout of torture, and hadn't talked either.

Both were naked and skinny, starving since they refused to feed them until they talked, so thirsty they were swallowing saliva to stay hydrated, the way they'd been taught. Sam's hands were not bound. He noticed and smiled. Knowing where the weapons were and how to make your own bomb were useful skills, he reflected. As long as they kept forgetting he was untied. Hiding his hands so they wouldn't notice. The guy looked like he was tiring and that made the blows less effective. And, as he flung a seemingly unconscious Dean to the ground, he left stumbling.

Both knew their time was nearly up. Not talking wouldn't save them now.

They had to do something. And fast.

"I'm untied." Sam whispered as the door locked behind the man and he crawled to Dean, both of them wracked in pain and barely able to walk. "We need to get rid of those weapons and bombs."

"Tonight." Dean whispered back, eying the vent overhead. "It will hurt but…"

"We're used to that by now. Thank goodness they don't do men or we'd be raped, too." Sam commented as he worked Dean's bonds loose, Dean working his circulation back into his hands.

Standing after several tries and holding each other up, they looked for something to stand on. Using a nearby chair, Dean worked the cover off it and wiggled in, being starved for months had its benefits, he wryly thought. He heard Sam join him in the vent and work the cover back on to hide their escape. Something he knew wouldn't last long.

For months they'd scouted the camp while being moved around and got the layout down. Finding the important parts was just icing on the cake.

"I'll get the weapons and bombs, you get to the communications tent. Kill who you have to but get a message to our people about those targets in the U.S. and, Sam, if we don't make it, remember I love you." Dean said and Sam nodded, stealing a kiss.

"Remember I love you, too, and try to live through this, no kamikaze shit, okay?" Sam urged, eyes sweeping the area outside the vent now.

"I'll try." Dean promised, unsure if that was even possible.

But both were willing to try to stay alive long enough to get home again. Hopefully with a long leave in the workings, to recover from these injuries, would be nice!

And to make love again, something they hadn't dared to do since they'd been captured months ago, too afraid to let them know they were lovers and give them that to use against them, too. He wouldn't let his desire for sex with his lover get Sam raped and tortured. Now was not the time to indulge in the pleasure of being with each other, it wasn't worth what would follow when the terrorists figured it out. They'd been kept in separate cells for the most part, kept apart and told the other was dead or being tortured, or something fittingly cruel to the person they were addressing. Psychological torture at its finest, but they had borne the brunt of it, knowing they would be back together someday and that made the times when they got to see each other, however brief for the most part, well worth it. Withstanding their taunts and threats about each other. Not seeing or being able to hear each other didn't dim their love or make them any less sure of the fact that a part of them would have felt it if the other had died; they firmly believed they would when the time came. And with things being so bad for so long, they were sure it might actually happen at some point. They did have to hope that it did _not_ happen at the hands of terrorists like these guys!

Dying didn't scare them but…dying in front of these assholes was just unacceptable to both men! They didn't get that from them, no fucking way. So they had kept up their spirits and clung to the mad hope they'd get to see each other during brief moments, mostly to watch the other be beaten, cut, burned, and tortured until they screamed, but the moments after where they could just say a few words and look at each other were a form of cruel Heaven they were willing to take. At least they didn't get cut off from each other completely; so they both agreed and knew they could bear this. Knew they loved each other no matter what they did to them and this gave them hope they would survive it and kept them strong for each other.

They'd kill him or Sam if they knew how connected they really were to each other. Torturing them as teammates was bad enough. But if they knew they were lovers, let alone Master and Slave, well, that would be so much more painful to both of them. Both were into pain, what with them both being masochists and all, and with Dean a bit of a sadist himself, this helped this not to be that much to deal with… _until_ they went _past_ their limits.

Which was when they began to scream and cry out despite their best efforts not to; and _still_ didn't tell them _shit_!

Going past their pain limits didn't merit that, but rape would…something they were sure to praise whoever was watching over them for, that the bastards didn't know…_yet_. They were sure they would figure it out eventually and neither was really eager for that day to come.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sam crept to the tent, the cool air soothing his broken skin, his limp growing more pronounced as he moved deeper in, the pain echoing through his body with every step. He'd stolen some clothes from some man he killed then had taken the guns they'd carried. Since running around naked, bloody, and unarmed in a terrorist camp wasn't very practical after all. So now he crept behind the Communications tent with the guns he taken from the men he killed outside held tight to his chest. Now he pointed them toward the men as they babbled in some foreign language and went to shoot him, and he opened fire on them, lips thinned to a tight line to fight his pain and to make him able to shoot straighter. His eyes watched them coldly as he did so, hitting them all with deadly accuracy, even with one eye already swelling shut and blood almost covering the other.

Through distorted one-eyed vision, he worked the controls until he had their Base's channel in place then pressed the button, praying they'd be able to hear him. "This is Sentinel! We are at 4, 67, 38 latitude, 5, 3, 23 northwest. We're blowing the bunker here but they have other places to target. Please respond!" He begged and heard a friendly and worried voice on the other end.

"We hear you and are dispatching rescue teams immediately to your location, Sentinel. Is Protector okay?" The voice asked and Sam nodded as the bunker blew and he cried as he prayed Dean hadn't went with it.

"So far! The bunker just blew, the bombs they were going to use, too. I hope so, I can't be sure. But the targets are…." Sam began to detail all he'd learned, shooting the men as they came in to stop him, getting the targets out and the locations of the terrorist Cells to his people. Feeling some bullets hit him, he fired back and still kept relaying names he'd heard around him in relation to the Cells and those holding them prisoner here.

Then passed out from blood loss, praying that the whooshing overhead was their planes coming to rescue them and not the blood rushing in his head as he passed out. Hoping Dean had made it and that he wouldn't die but, that if he did, prayed that Dean would join him there in Heaven someday, and sent his love and heart out to the lover he knew he'd miss.

Dying hadn't been in the plan but it seemed it might be now. Sam thought through the fog in his brain.

Then smiled at a thought.

At least he didn't hurt anymore...it was better than painkillers really, this passing out thing.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean worked into the back of the tent, the enemy swirling outside and shouting in their language that he didn't understand. But he was sure it meant they had found out they'd escaped, so he was short on time here. Using a missile or two, he set the timers on them, rigging them to blow. Then ran to the gun tent and set a bunker buster to blow as well, hoping he got away in time. Then found himself trapped between a wall of enemies with guns leveled at him, ready to fire, and an impending explosion behind him. Then he just had to smile arrogantly, amused at a situation he'd knew might happen.

Then balled himself up into the tightest ball he could manage, with the shape and pain he was in, as the place turned to fire around him and bullets flew at the same time, some hitting him. And saw the enemy flying further away from him, much like he wished he could, too.

Then prayed Sam got the message out and didn't hate him for dying on him.

And regretted the reality that Sam might have died already…a tear slipping out as he cried at that thought. Then passed out as he bled his life out on the ground, a bloody pool forming around him now.

Not hearing the whooshing of the planes overhead but not caring either.

He was too busy dying…and wanting to hold Sam in his arms as he did it. Picturing Sam doing just that made it easier, he found out. Feeling his strong arms grip him and lift him close. Dean smiled and let go, knowing Sam had him now. Sam was here…even if he was there only in his mind.

Xxxxxxxx

The soldiers shot the men shooting at Sam and rushed in, checking the pulse of the man, beaten and shot beyond recognition. Cringing as they felt the weak pulse there and motioned for them to take him quickly. "It's weak but he's still alive. Take him to the triage. Find Officer Ross! He's at the bunker." Lieutenant Winston Parker said wiping a hair from Sam's bloody cheek. "Sam will need him if he makes it…" He whispered. He was a sub as well, knew of their relationship and prayed that they made it. Or this would break them, would break Bobby in two, and shatter his heart into little pieces. Bobby loved those boys and, if this killed them, he'd never recover.

He may have chosen Charles over Bobby years ago but he damn sure didn't want his former lover destroyed that way! Yeah, he loved Bobby still, even after all these years… but he loved his Master more. Charles was the best man he'd ever served and Dean was that for Sam. This could break them if either died on the other. He thought ruefully as they made their way to the burning tent nearby. The other squad's Members were already carrying a burned and bloody Dean on a stretcher to the chopper. Both men were so hurt and still, barely alive, hanging on by the barest of threads. And he hoped they kept doing that.

They could fix them if they did. He was sure of it.

They wouldn't die, they just couldn't!

Xxxxxxxx

Bobby got the call soon after, his former lover calling him from his quarters in secret.

"They're okay. Badly tortured and beaten, and also shot a few times, too. They do have a few permanent injuries but we're doing our best here. Once they are up to a longer trip, we'll move them to St. Matthews there in town. Bobby. It's not looking good for them." Winston Parker said quietly. "They're in comas, and Doc says with the extent of injuries, well, they may not wake up again. The odds aren't good at all. Doc said they may not even make it through the first surgery here, let alone survive being moved."

Bobby was quiet but finally managed. "Bring them to me when you can. I'll decide if they are hopeless or not, not you." He said and knew he'd get them the best doctors he could find. Pay for them himself! But they would wake up, they would be themselves again. They did _not_ get to die on him this way!

"They got all the Intel to us and destroyed their weapons and the bunker of bombs. And nearly died doing it, too. They did good, Bobby. All we had to do was kill the men trying to stop them while they did it; they'd already done the rest." Parker said then added. "They are tough S.O.B's! Doc says they shouldn't have been able to move with those injuries, not a single step. Doesn't know how they did it but…they did it. Saved thousands, Bobby, they saved a ton of people. They're going to get a medal for this."

"I don't care about no damn medal. I just want them to wake up, fuck the medal." Bobby said bitterly. Hating that they valued what they did over who they were inside, especially now. They served a cold bitch, those men did. The service may be great and all, but for all you gave her, she'd just demand more! And wouldn't stop until she'd taken your life, too.

Bobby wouldn't let that happen. Not to his boys, no way!

"Thanks for the heads up." Bobby said then said. "I just want to tell you that I'm really happy for you and Charles, I really am." Regret laced his words, like it always would where this man was concerned. He may love Rick but he'd always love Winston more than he'd ever be able to love any other man, except his boys, he'd just love them more but in a different way.

"We're happy for you and Rick, too. I'm glad you found someone." Parker said then got quiet. "Still love you, always will. But not going to be with you." Regret laced his words, too. For the man he could never have.

The one that had let him go.

"I still love you, too. Losing you is still my biggest regret." Bobby admitted quietly, tears in his eyes. "I wish you every happiness, baby boy."

"Me, too." Parker agreed then hung up. A bitter feeling in his chest. Then called Charles to tell him he was okay. Love filling him and taking the bitter feeling away at his Master's voice and words. He loved and missed him, too.

Yeah, he may have lost Bobby. But he'd found someone much better, and for that he was very grateful. And now Bobby had that, too. He'd hated knowing that man was alone so much and why he chose to be, a broken heart can be a real bitch! But Winston had always hoped Bobby would find love again.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(that evening)

Bobby dug in Dean's go bag curious about something, and found them. Sam's collar and cuffs. He must have removed them before they'd gone on the mission and stashed the bag here at the club for safe keeping. Sam hadn't been wearing them when he was rescued, he'd worried they had stolen them from him.

Dean must have sensed this could get bad.

He'd already made the calls and the family members were coming here.

They were still out and being kept at the base hospital. Winston had reassured him that they'd be moved to the hospital there in a month, maybe less. They were stable and sleeping, their bodies healing as they did so.

Some hours later, the family members were all ensconced in Sam's apartment and Dean's, sleeping there while they waited for them to come to the hospital here. The playroom bed was huge and the twins took it with Dorian. John and Mary took Sam's room. Dante and the others were staying with Bobby. Jo took Dean's apartment.

Then set in to wait out what they had to.

Praying their loved ones came home to them soon. Grateful they were alive.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Christopher sat across from them later that week and looked unhappy.

"Spit it out, Chris. Give it to us straight." Bobby demanded.

"We're discharging them from the service once they come here to the hospital." He said regretfully. "They've evaluated their conditions and found some injuries that would leave them unable to do their flying anymore…so we have to release them from the service."

"You can't! Sam loves flying!" John said and Christopher Weems nodded agreeing with him.

"He still can, just not jets." Chris said and sighed. "There is some loss of sight in their eyes. They both may need glasses eventually because of it. And Sam has a limp, some nerve endings too damaged to heal properly. One was severed by a knife of some sort during the torture. He _shouldn't_ even be _able_ to walk, Dean either. The bastards broke almost every bone they had at some point then let them heal up and did it _again_. Their backs are fine miraculously enough, their spines are good. They mostly hurt their legs and arms for some reason. Concentrated on their heads. Got some wounds to their chests, sharp tools did them but not beatings. Their arms and legs are badly scarred and…Dean's back is burned, it will be badly scarred from the burns as well. Same goes for their necks, which are scarred but not as bad as their arms and legs, some scars on their faces, mostly on the cheeks and jaws, from the torture they did. For what they went through, they are remarkably unscathed really." He said in wonder then sighed at their angry expressions. "Okay, not unscathed but it is usually much worse, trust me. By the time they wake up, they will be normal and their bodies will be strong again. They will have some eyesight issues and Sam will have a barely noticeable limp but all in all they will not have any lasting injuries. Mostly scars really. No sexual assault. Sam's collar was missing though…"

"It's here. Dean removed it before the mission." Bobby said and Chris smiled in relief.

"That's me. I advised him to remove them in case of capture, so they wouldn't know what Sam was and use it against them both. Bad guys like to do that." Chris said and sighed. "You should put it back on him now though, I'm sure he'd like that."

"I will." Bobby promised and Weems left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

The boys were soon in their own private room, beds moved closer together. Both still out.

Bobby carefully screwed Sam's collar back on him while the twins did the cuffs. John letting his head down to rest on the pillow again, and brushing hair from his son's eyes. Jim pulled out the ring he'd found, and slipped it on Dean's finger. It was the old man's ring, Sam's Grandfather's. Garrett had given it to him to give to Dean for an engagement ring, since he didn't have one. They knew Sam would get him an Emerald one later, a man's ring of course. Dean loved Emeralds and they'd agreed on that before this all had happened, but he could keep the old man's ring, they knew Sam would want him to have it.

He knew they were engaged so he'd wanted a ring for them.

They'd appreciate it when they woke up.

"They just look like they're sleeping…" Mary said, kissing where the bandages didn't cover. Which wasn't much, they were mummies here.

Dorian took Caleb's hand and pulled him close as he cried. Jim hugged them, too, crying as well. Dorian's own eyes wet with tears. Dante held Jo as she cried. Rick and Bobby watched and their eyes were wet, too. Mary and John held their hands and whispered they were there, talked to them like the doctors told them to. The doctors had said they were listening but couldn't respond to them back.

All wanting them to wake up so badly it broke their hearts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several months later, they finally got their wishes.

Both men were toned still, every muscle worked by therapists and exercised regularly for them as they slept, but they weren't as big built as they used to be. Their ordeal had taken a toll on their bodies that way. Their loved ones figured they could bulk up later if they wanted to. Their bodies were not stiff either, thanks to the exercise as well. No longer skinny like when they were while being held hostage and tortured though, just leaner built.

Sam woke up to a bitter taste and gagged immediately. Dean joined him and the twins rushed to remove the tubes from their throats. They'd had a reaction to the new pain meds and had some breathing problems for a while. They'd been reassured they would be fine, the effects were temporary.

Both men choked hoarsely until they were given water and urged to go slow, to take small sips until they were used to it again.

"Caleb?" Sam asked, wiping sleep from his eyes. Both twins looked relieved as they hugged them both tightly in turns now. Others filed in and did the same. "Mom? Dad? How long were we out?" He met Dean's eyes and missed him being close to him, missed being able to touch him. Dean saw his thought on his face and then got out of bed after working himself free of all the wires and IV, and worked with Jim to join Sam under his covers, cuddling him against him the way they both needed him to. "Thought I lost you, Dean! There were the explosions and…" Sam cried now and Dean did, too, holding each other as they did so. They'd both thought that way, not just Sam.

"Shhh, no, I got out, almost killed like you but not blown up. I said I'd try to live, remember?" Dean said making Sam smile then frowned as he tried to remember what happened, and mostly got fragments and hazy images. "I don't remember much honestly."

"Me either." Sam said getting what Dean got and looking to Bobby for an explanation.

"You had some serious head injuries and they said you may have some gaps, blocked stuff out, that kind of thing. You won't get a lot of what you lost back, I have to warn you. See what you remember, go ahead." Bobby urged. And they did try.

Both remembered everything before the mission, flying and ejecting as the plane exploded, being captured, stripped, and not much else past that. Dean remembered bits about fire, and explosions. And blood all around him as he lay in a ball. But not everything about _why_ he lay that way. Sam remembered calling them and relaying the information then there were guns and bullets, the explosions of the bunker, and worrying if Dean was hurt, but that was it for him, too.

Neither remembered the torture or pain, or how they got their injuries either. For that, their loved ones were grateful. Then had to tell them the bad news.

"You were discharged from the service about eight months ago. You haven't been in the service for months. I'm sorry. I know you loved it but you were too injured and they had to let you go. But you got some medals coming now that you are awake. Chris said to get in touch with him when you woke up so he could set up the ceremony." Bobby told them and saw the pain on their faces and the relief, too.

"Did we die at any point? I remember thinking I was there at the end, kind of…" Sam looked puzzled as he tried to recall the rest of the memory and got nothing.

"Yeah, it was touch and go at first, you both died twice but seemed to come back on your own. The Surgery was tricky but they got your leg working fairly normally, Sam. The limp should be barely noticeable. Both of your eyes will work fine with some vision loss, but not as much as we thought there was. And you will need to wear glasses all the time after a while, you both lost some vision in both eyes. So your eyes will tire easier now. There was some damage to your corneas. But otherwise, you are as good as new, thank goodness. The coma really helped you heal better, even as long as you were out. Your bodies needed the recovery time apparently."

"Then why do we feel so tired?" Dean said and then noticed the ring. "Whose ring is this?" He asked examining it and saw Sam's eyes stare at it in wonder. "Who put this on me?"

"That's…Grandfather's! His wedding band! Garrett had it after he died…" Sam said confused.

"He said to give it to Dean, since you two were engaged and you would want Dean to have it. You can still get him the Emerald ring, Sam. Garrett just wanted Dean to have it like James would have wanted him to." Caleb said then smiled. "It suits you, Dean. Just as his collar serves as his Engagement ring and Wedding band as well."

"You'll keep it, right?" Sam said and Dean nodded, smiling as he admired the white gold and silver band, words engraved on it. Looking closer inside it, he read them. 'Fidelity, Love, and Devotion, Always yours, Garrett.'

"I'll definitely keep it." Dean agreed, eyes tearing up at those words, the promise in them.

"What about his ring?" Sam asked, entwining hands with Dean now.

"He's keeping it on, like usual. They were secretly married after all." Jim said chuckling. "He wants to meet you, Dean. We said we'd let you know. He's a great guy. He made our Grandfather very happy up to the day he died. He really misses him but said he's glad Sam found a good man to love, too, like he did."

"So, how did they meet? Garrett and them?" Dean asked curious now about the former owner of his ring.

"Oh, that's easy." Jim chuckled. "Garrett showed up to interview for the butler position and James just fell in love with him, stared at him the whole time. Man had no experience, was still in college, too. And still, he had to hire him. Garrett and he hooked up soon after and he moved out of the Servant's quarters and into the other man's room. Were lovers for years before he passed and left Garrett the house and ten million dollars. That pissed of Dirk, who only got a tiny share in the company, not even enough to be negligible really. He assumed the old man would leave him more. Sam got it all though, but gave us 49%, he took the other half, and we split it between us and Jo, too. Sam took controlling Interest but we got more say than Dirk did, and I think that's why he hated him so much. He always felt he was entitled; he was that kind of guy, trust me. The World owed him and he had to get all that was owed to him. Too bad Grandfather didn't agree, huh?" He said then laughed, the others nodding and agreeing with the sentiment. "Grandfather always loved Sam best anyway, we always knew that. It was obvious to anyone with eyes! He'd been grooming Sam since he could walk. Dirk nor Sam ever figured it out though. Always taking him to work with him, telling him how it worked, everything…he made sure Sam knew all about his companies and how they were run by the time he was ten! Dirk just assumed he was treating him special, that's all. Boy, was _he_ wrong!" Then laughed again.

"You weren't ever jealous?" Dean asked and they shook their heads.

"Sam may have been the Golden Boy of the family but he always was modest, kind, and considerate of our feelings. Never let on he was proud or arrogant about it. He shared with us all his life and loved us. He was such a nice kid, we couldn't find any reason to be jealous…he just inspired love and we felt really protective of him around Dirk. He hated Sam even then; even as a kid, the bastard. When he grew up to be gay and got the family fortune, well, that just validated his hatred he already had for him really." Caleb explained. "Never knew why he hated him so much…he just did."

"He better never come near Sam again, or I will hurt him." Dean promised, holding a sleepy Sam closer and kissing his shoulder.

"He won't be that obvious about it. He's too much of a coward for that." Jim said and shrugged. "He'll come at him indirectly, through others, come at him sideways when he least expects it…he's a sneaky bastard that way." But rushed to reassure the pissed looking man. "He can't touch him now, and he knows that, too. So don't worry, Sam is safe from his schemes now."

"Good, he still better stay away. I hate that man." Dean said and they nodded in agreement. Feeling the same way then yawning. "Can we rest now? I don't want to…" He eyed the other bed with regret, not wanting to let Sam go now that he could hold him again.

"You can stay where you are, Dean." The doctor said weaving through the people and began to work on freeing Dean from rest of the devices. Sam, too. Removing the rest of the IV's and sticky pieces from their chests. Working them free from all of the devices eventually but leaving the IV ports in for injections if necessary. "You should be able to get comfortable now. We only need to keep you overnight but…only if, when you go home, someone watches over you for a few days." He looked at the others now with concern. "They need to adjust to the new eyesight issues and we don't know how much depth perception issues they may have now…only time will tell. Plus Sam needs to learn to adapt to his limp. And they may want to work with weights more now, to build their muscle strength , stamina, and endurance back up and they will need the extra support to do it. So if one of you stays with them, then I'll let them go home in the morning." He eyed them and saw them smile.

"We'll take shifts, right, guys?" Caleb offered, willing to stay with them and let Jim and Dorian run the company. He saw Jim nodding and the others nodding, too.

"I'll go first." Bobby said. Then the others got together and headed to the cafeteria to work out a schedule for their turns. The boys watched them go like they wanted to protest being treated like invalids but kept their mouths shut, knowing it would do no good.

They wanted to go home. And if this is how they had to do it, then they would do it.

And after they filed out to discuss 'Babysitting' duty, as Sam called it in annoyed tones, they got settled into their favorite spooning positions for the first time in almost a year. Sharing a bed and being together finally making them feel a bit clingy but neither was objecting. Clingy felt rather nice, they both thought and smiled, entwining fingers as they cuddled.

"Dean?" Sam whispered sleepily. A happy thought hitting him now.

"Yes, Sam." Dean said with laughter in his voice. He could feel Sam's brain's working at the moment and knew he had to say his piece before he'd let himself go to sleep.

"Does this mean we can get married now…for real?" Sam asked shyly, hoping Dean was okay with it. "It's not because of what we just went through, well, partially it is I guess, but mostly it's the fact that we're not in the service now and don't have to hide our love, and we did say when we got out of the service we'd get married…" He explained and waited, trying to stay awake long enough to hear his answer.

"Yes, Sam, we can get married now!" Dean said happily then added, teasing him a little. "Then I'll really be a Parsons, like you are."

"Good, you will be a good Parsons." Sam said relieved and kissed his hand that he was holding gently. "Can we get married in Miami? Uncle Abner has this beach place and I can surf there, maybe…I can teach you how to, too, I'd like that! And we own that stretch of beach, it's enclosed and very hidden, very private… a beachside ceremony and other stuff…they got it all there. Swimming, diving, reef exploring, water skiing, even a gay cruise that goes through there daily…complete with a spa and everything…if you want…I'm paying and you _did_ say I could pamper you." Sam reminded him. "I'll still be your Submissive Slave all the time but let me do this for you, okay? I love you and want to do this for us…let me pay for the honeymoon…please? Can we honeymoon there?" Sam waited and hoped he'd agree.

"Miami sounds great." Dean agreed, already envisioning the beach vacation and seeing how he could schedule their activities so they both enjoyed it. Maybe bring a suitcase full of stuff to play with on Sam…a big one! The gay cruise and spa sounded fantastic, too…Sam would like that, he could tell. A bit of pampering for _both_ of them _was_ in order. Dean decided and nodded approval of his lover's plan. "Miami would be wonderful."

"You can meet Uncle Abner then, he's a hoot! He's one of the more flamboyant gays and has this Cabana boyfriend/housekeeper, a trained chef like me! We went to school together even and, when I introduced them on a break from school, they just hit it off. And when we graduated, he moved in with him! They'd been dating since they met so I wasn't surprised." Sam explained.

"This is the one running the clothing lines, right?" Dean asked, remembering the name.

"Yes, he's great. Dirk avoids him like the plague. And Abner makes sure to show up sometimes just to irritate Dirk, it's a system. They hate each other, it's mutual." Sam said chuckling. "If you think Jim and his Subs were bad, just wait until you meet Abner. He flames!"

"He sounds fun." Dean agreed. Why did Sam's family have to be divided between gay, straight, and kinky _and_ conservative and judgmental? Why couldn't they find a way to get along better? He thought sadly. "So one side is fun and kinky, and the other is conservative and stuffy?"

Sam nodded unhappily, not understanding it either. "Yeah, it just happens to be true." He agreed it wasn't the most sane way for a family to be, not able to mingle their different lifestyles but it kept the peace. Both sides had agreed to this years ago and it wasn't likely to change anytime soon.

"So you ever meet the other members or…" Dean said and Sam nodded then shook his head.

"A few times when Grandfather was alive…but afterward they made it clear I was unwelcome around them, and so was everyone else. We didn't divide this way until he died. It's a shame really, I thought we were getting along so well. Turns out they were just pretending to get in good with him so he'd leave them something…and when he didn't, they just went away and made it clear we were the black side of the family and refused to even talk to or look at us after that. Dirk was more persistent but, yeah, they were like him." Sam said quietly, a whole part of the family, hating them for being what they were, rather than trying to be a family to them. It was wrong but it was the way it was. "Strangely enough, the kinky side was the richer side of the family…just worked out that way."

"Good for me though. I'm one of those gold diggers and I got the best bit of gold there was…you." Dean said and kissed him over his shoulder, smiling into his lips. "You were the best thing to ever happen to me, meeting you was the beginning of the best days of my life, I wasn't really happy until I did that." He said and settled into sleep. "Sleep, Sam. We go home tomorrow. And we don't want to be exhausted."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said then fell asleep, both happy and comfortable.

And knew they had never been happier.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam pushed the hand away, growling. "I got it!" He grabbed the wall and forced himself to stand straight, pushing away from it. He managed a few step with dragging the leg into a fairly normal walk, before it began to hurt. He walked on anyway, then sat on the weight bench to rub his leg. Caleb watched him with concern. Sam bit a lip and got up anyway, trying to walk on it better.

Dean watched him proudly, putting off lifting weights with Jim to watch him do it. Sam was doing so good, but still hid his body underneath long sleeved shirts and pajama bottoms, he hid his body from everyone, as did Dean. Both were still getting used to the scars and marks splashed on their limbs and Dean's back. Their faces along the jaw, their necks, and some of their cheeks still bore many scars, most minimized by plastic surgery. They wore contacts for now but would be switching to glasses in the morning, before putting in contacts again. They took them out at night so they wouldn't lose them while they slept but it left them nearly blind, everything became pretty blurry without them. Weird halos of light took over everything without the glasses or contacts really. Their bodies were still scarred, despite the many cosmetic surgeries to cover most of them up. They'd managed to get most of them, but there were still quite a few that even surgery couldn't hide.

The clothes hid those, Sam mostly hid his. Dean was giving him time to adjust to it but even he knew it was well past time for him to face them. They had hid from their scars long enough and the others agreed, no longer would they hide from them.

But tonight they were going to try to show themselves to each other, and the twins would be there, along with Dorian to help them, to force them to confront what their bodies looked now and help them accept them. They couldn't keep hiding them. Even the shrinks said so, and so they had gotten tired of them hiding from what were not malformed bodies but merely scars from a mission. They were still handsome. They were just bodies, and not ugly, and hiding their bodies from each other was driving them insane with need; not to mention their family thought they were being stupid to do it.

So they were going to confront this and deal with it now. Two months was enough time to hide. They were bulked up again and in shape. Even if they had to push them into it at first. They now worked out regularly, Sam's limp was still noticeable, but he was walking normally yet his leg still tired faster. He would need to rest it more often but he was doing good.

Now to deal with the trauma of their mind, and of their body.

"You sure you won't freak when you see the scarring?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"We already did, we saw it at the hospital, remember? And you look good still, scarred or not. Honestly, scars don't change who you are. Does what you look like matter that much? So much that you think the others won't love you if they see them? He loves you! You both are scarred, and you love him, too, right? You need to let this go, it's stupid to do this and you will never connect again if you don't. You are Master and Slave, that entails nudity from both of you. You sure you are willing to sacrifice that? I think two months of no sex is a stupid price to pay for your vanity. Get used to each other again, make love, and you'll see that the scars don't matter as long as you love each other. What others think doesn't matter. You are heroes, those scars are your badges of honor. Be proud of them. We are. We find them beautiful." Dorian told them and meant it.

"Would you love them if your lovers were scarred like this?" Dean asked, pulling Sam to sit by him.

"Yes, because I love them, not what they look like. Scars don't mean much compared to that." Dorian said and smiled. "Ask them, they feel the same way."

"Do you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'd love them no matter what. I wouldn't hide or be ashamed of them. So they are scarred, oh, well. They are alive and with me, and I still love the fact that I can touch them and know they are with me. Physical appearance isn't that important to us. We see what's inside. We don't see the scars, we never have." Caleb said, caressing one on Sam's cheek then another on Dean's. "Still the most beautiful men I've ever seen. Unblemished."

"You'll see me that way, too, right, Dean?" Sam asked nervously. Eyes locked on Dean's. "Without my clothes on?"

"Always have. You are still the most beautiful man I've ever seen. I don't see them as scars. Your skin feels like mine, remember? I'm just as scarred and mess up as you are…trust me on that. And the truth is…I love the feel of your body through your clothes. Am I repulsive to you?" Dean asked with worry.

"No, no! I love the feel of your skin, the scars feel rough but smooth, too. They…they turn me on…" He blushed red and Dean chuckled.

"Then I can admit that I find your scars sexy, too, the feel of them turn me on, too…I want to trace my tongue on each one and kiss them, suck on them and every inch of you. Fuck you while I bit them in passion. I find them beautiful, your body, your skin is just as beautiful, you are just as beautiful as you were the day I met you… if not more so, now that we share these scars. Do you want to do that with me?" Dean asked, hoping he did.

"Fuck yeah…I fantasize about doing that to you, too. I desire you more with them, does that make me sick?" Sam asked his brothers and they laughed, shaking their heads.

"No, we find them sexy, too. Don't want to go as far as Dean does with them but…I've always had a scar fetish anyway, so what do I know?" Caleb admitted.

"You do?" Jim asked as Caleb blushed red under his scrutiny.

"Yeah, I love to suck on the one on your neck where you cut it falling off your bike when we were kids…I trail my tongue on it during sex, the rough feel on my tongue is pure pleasure for me. You never noticed I did that?" Caleb said smiling and Jim thought about it, he had but had assumed it was just him liking to suck on his neck. But he did concentrate on the scar more, so maybe he should have noticed it before now…oh, well.

"I like them, too." Dorian admitted. "I like to suck on your scars, too, Jim. Caleb's too…it's so forbidden and sexy."

"You got some?" Sam asked uncertainly. Dorian nodded, stripping already, showing him two long ones down her back. "What did that to you?" Jim trailed troubled fingers along them. They were deep, bone deep.

"I was attacked while camping as a kid, a bear, two of his claws got snagged in my skin and kept going. They shot it but…I was stuck with its claws still in me. They had to pull them out manually. It hurt, even with the painkillers. I got past it, they are just there…just scars and I don't care about them." Dorian admitted. "A few of yours are like mine, Sam. And, no, I don't see them as ugly either."

"So you don't see yours as ugly, do they?" Sam asked.

"No." Jim and Caleb said. "I find them sexy." Caleb admitted. "Remember, fetish?"

"Oh." Sam said and got quiet. "I suppose we could try…then we might be able to get back to having sex again…is that okay, Dean?"

"I'd try." Dean said happily nodding. He'd been waiting for Sam to be ready for sex again. He'd been shyer about his scars than Dean and he'd been trying to be patient with him. But Caleb was right, it had been long enough.

So, as night fell, they stood in their bedroom, the others there to show them they would be loved by others, too. Their family at least. They slowly stripped and stood a few feet apart. They walked closer and let their fingers brush their scars, shyly at first, then more confidently.

"Still so handsome, Sammy." Dean said softly, leaning in to kiss one softly. "I get the turn on, they feel wonderful against my tongue. Let's try this one…" He smiled wickedly and began to kiss along the ones on his neck. "Sam…" He moaned as Sam did the same to some of his and they rubbed against each other. "Bed! Need a bed." He groaned and they moved to it. Months of not having sex taking its toll on his control, no, their control, already.

Then he pressed Sam below him and went to kneel by him, between his legs. Then gently began to trail his tongue and kisses along every scar on the way up, then sucking him until he came in his mouth, then worked along the other ones until he had worked up to his neck and his hand crept below his lover's body, lube fell on his fingers and he looked up at Dorian in surprise.

"You forgot the lube." Dorian teased them and backed off.

Dean shrugged then worked into him until he was writhing. And without bothering to still his movements, he quickly cuffed Sam to the bed. Then worked his legs up to his chest, pinning him there. Then heard the door click shut and thrust into him, earning him a porn-worthy moan from Sam. They moved slow as they could but it quickly escalated into rough and wilder sex until they came screaming together, and Dean had Sam suck him, while he spanked him and they fucked for the rest of the night.

And by morning they were wearing tank tops and not caring as much about their scars. In fact, as soon as they woke up, Sam licked along the scars on Dean's body and kissed the burns on Dean's back as Dean lay still so he could do all he wanted to him. "I'm your Slave for now, Sam. Have your way with me." Dean teased him and lay still.

Which led Sam to cuff him to the bed while he did more of his worship of Dean's scars and body, making him roll over when he was done with the back, kissing and working his way up from his feet to his groin. Sucking him and getting him hard, then kissing and working his way along his arms and upper body to his neck and lips. Soon sheathing himself into him with a rough thrust, having worked him open while he sucked him and fucked him for a few hours, Dean moving below him, legs around his hips urging him deeper and harder, until lovemaking became fucking and wild lust took them over again.

And several positions later, with Dean bottoming each time, they fell spent to the bed and Sam undid his cuffs, working his joints until they didn't ache anymore. "Sorry, I didn't mean to restrain you for so long. I should have stopped. Why didn't you use your safe word?" Sam asked worried.

"I'm a slave, so there is no safe word. And I didn't say it because I enjoyed it. Otherwise I would have just ordered you to let me go. So my wrists got stiff, oh, well. It happens. I really enjoyed that, Sam. Being submissive isn't so bad really, I like it. Maybe we could do it more, but remember I'm still the Master here, no matter who submissive I may act. Are we clear, Sam?" Dean said sternly, reminding him of his control over him still.

"Of course, Master. You are always my Master, no matter what we do during our sex-play." Sam said kissing him softly. "I love you, Master, and you are right, still love you, despite the scars."

"I feel the same way." Dean said and cuddled him close. "I feel better now, don't you?"

"I do." Sam said and snuggled closer, settling into sleep now. His leg ached from overworking it, but it had been worth it. "Leg aches."

"A nap will help ease that." Dean reassured him. That and a full body massage later, inside and …out, along with a whipping, a flogging, and possibly a ride in the swing, and making Sam clean his cum off the floor with Dean helping him for hours afterward. Yeah, that would make his leg feel a lot better and Dean's dick, too.

Not to mention they owed this to themselves, Dean was sure Sam would agree with him if he was persuasive enough about it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Month passed and they got better. Wearing short and tanks more now. Working out with vigor more now. Sam's leg began to get tired less and he could go longer without resting and massaging it. John and Mary were letting Sam cook dinner for the night and Dean was helping, Sam teaching him to cook with him as they went.

"Add in that garlic and the oregano you chopped, Dean. Then stir it while it simmers." Sam instructed. He tested a noodle and let it cook a bit longer, cleaning up the dough and flour from the counter he'd used to make homemade noodles for the pasta Regalini. "Is the cheese on the break melted yet?" he asked and Dean peeked.

"It's ready." Dean said, using a potholder to pull it out and setting it aside to cool off. "Did I…do they look good? I've never cooked before…"

He looked so nervous that it made them smile fondly at him. "They look and smell delicious." Sam reassured him, "Your sauce is coming along great, too."

"You did most of the work on it." Dean grumbled but there was no grumpiness to it, a gruff embarrassment was there hiding his newfound pride in himself, though. He was secretly proud of himself and Sam was proud of him, too.

"You can make it all by yourself next time, I'll just be your…assistant." Sam said and kissed him soundly, Dean grinning back at him like a lovesick fool. "I just made the noodles and got the ingredients ready; you did the rest anyway."

"And mixed them and adjusted the heat. And stirred it." Dean pointed out, eying the spoon he was stirring with, wishing he could have cooked the sauce himself, like Sam could. Sam caught his look and got an idea.

"My leg, I need to rest it, could you finish this for me, Dean?" Sam said pretending to rub it. Dean immediately helped him sit down and took the spoon, beginning to stir. Sam winked to his folks who smirked as Dean flushed proudly as he looked into the pot and sniffed it, smiling happily. "Thanks, Dean."

"You rest, baby. I'll do the rest for you." Dean said gently and kissed him. Sam kept rubbing his hip anyway; Dean would never buy it if he suddenly walked normally and felt better too soon. And he wanted Dean to be happy, so he could finish the dinner. "How much longer on the noodles?" He used a fork to pull one out.

"Try it, does it taste pasty or is it squishy?" Sam asked and Dean did it.

"Tastes done, but firm." Dean said and thought it tasted delicious, so he just finished it off because he could.

"They are done, drain them in the sink and rinse them off lightly, then stick them in a bowl with some of that olive oil mix we made, and stir them together." Sam said and watched as Dean worked to do that while keeping an eye on the sauce. Sam went to sit by his folks smiling happily as Dean finally got the noodles coated and the sauce stirred then shut it off when the timer went off. Moving it off the heat to cool.

"That was nice of you, Sam." John said and nudged him. "Dean looks so happy in there, getting the plates ready…I know you love him now."

"What do you mean?" Sam said pretending innocence. "My leg was tired, that's all."

"Yeah…liar, sweet as hell, but still, a liar." John teased Sam and he blushed, happy eyes on Dean. "You let him take over your meal you were cooking and take over your kitchen…you've never done that before. You even chase us out of it, and yet you let him do this…yeah, you love him."

"Yes, I do. And I think he'll be great cook, maybe even take classes…there is a school nearby…he's a natural, I can tell, he has a talent like I did." Sam said quietly. "I'm bringing that up later, it will give him a new goal, you know? We used to be so into the military and now we have so much free time, and Dean is getting bored, I can tell. So I thought if I could get him into cooking, he'd asked me to teach him a while ago, then he might want to go to a cooking school…be a chef like me…"

"From what I can see…he's good at it so far." Mary said. "I agree with Sam, he'd make a good chef. He has talent."

"Good." Sam said smiling as Dean motioned for him to come in. He went in and helped carry the plates into the dining area. Dean poured the red wine and grinned.

"Sam said red wine goes with red meat, so…I figured this would work." Dean said and pulled out a chair for Sam. Sam sat and he pushed it in, then sat by him, kissing his softly as soon as he was sat down himself. "I loved it. I want to cook breakfast tomorrow."

"Fine with me." Sam said and smiled, letting his foot slide next to Dean's so they could play footsie under the table, blushing when Dean cast him an amused look and then Sam went to remove his foot.

"Sam, keep it where it is." Dean ordered and Sam did. Dean smiled happily at him now, glad his order was obeyed. And Sam's foot seemed to belong next to his, as soppy as that was, that was the truth of it. He needed Sam's touch as much as he needed Dean's right now. "So…how is my sauce?" He said then chuckled at Sam's look. "I cooked it, well, most of it by myself, you know…and the garlic bread." He shrugged proudly and Sam looked at him fondly as well.

"It's good." Sam said. "Almost as good as I can do." He teased then smiled. "You should be a chef, baby. You have a gift."

"Really?" Dean asked and blushed, eyes hopeful.

"Definitely." Sam said then added. "Too bad you don't know some rich stud sugar daddy to fund you so you can go to cooking school, like the one here in town. I don't know how you could even apply really…"

"Well, I'm sure I can shake my sexy ass and get one to do that for me. And I could apply tomorrow…drive myself and everything." Dean teased back then got quiet. "You really think I have a gift for cooking? That I could be good enough to…be as good as you at it…someday?"

"I can tell you will be." Sam said and smiled. "So where will you find this sugar daddy and how will you convince him to fund your education anyway?"

"Well, I thought I'd look close to home, for some tall studly ex-pilot with a ton of money to waste, and then whip him hard, and maybe if he whimpers just submissively enough, I might fuck him blind…how does that sound?" Dean teased him and noticed Sam's breath catch and his sudden erection trying to burrow through his jean zipper. "My, my, I think I found my sugar daddy…" He stroked him under the table. "Now we'll eat… but later is when I'll get with the convincing."

"Yes, sir." Sam said softly and blushed with desire, getting turned on already. "Dean?"

"Yeah?" Dean stopped stroking him for a minute. Eyes on Sam with love in them.

"You look so sexy cooking in my kitchen, baby. Especially in that apron…I kept imagining you in nothing but that apron on and it was driving me crazy with lust." Sam reassured him.

"I'll look into that." Dean smiled with a soft blush on his cheeks but lust in his eyes, hot and burning lust. Resolving to cook breakfast in just such an outfit. He could do toast and get Mary to help with the rest…he didn't want to embarrass himself in Sam's kitchen but swore once he got certified, that kitchen would be his, too, be _their_ kitchen, _damn_ it! He felt left out of this room. He was added to all the others, well, not the visitor's bathroom, that was a neutral place. But he never could add himself to the kitchen for some reason…so maybe he could now. Happiness filled him with that thought, and the fact that Sam thought he was a good cook and was proud of him for it so far. "I love you, Sam. I want to share your kitchen with you. Add myself there, too."

"You can, just order and add all you like to it. And you will be a great chef." Sam said and kissed him. "This food is amazing, Dean, it really is."

"So…it's 'our' kitchen now?" Dean asked nervously.

"Yeah, baby, it's our kitchen now, not just mine." Sam reassured him and let his pride show in his eyes. "So proud of you. You sure you want to do this? Not just doing it to please me?"

"No, I'm not. I'm your Master, so I don't need to please you that way. But it does mean a lot to me that you want to share this with me. I want to do this, I really do. I've been bored lately, so going to school would be nice. I got that G.I. Bill I can use, too." Dean said then thought about the cost.

"The Bill will only cover part of it." John said. "That school is posh, and the top school in the country. The Bill will cover some of it, but you will need lots of extra funding." He smiled. "We have scholarships for this kind of thing through my company, I could help with some of the costs. You just need to apply for one."

"And I can cover the rest, whatever you need. Supplies, school stuff, whatever you need, it's yours." Sam promised.

"Thanks, guys. This means a lot to me. I've been at a loss with what to do with myself lately and now I have something to do now. Something that means something to both me and Sam, something we can share forever now. I want to make you proud of me as I am of you." Dean said and smiled. "And maybe, a little bit, mind you, I want to please you, too…just a little bit." A blush fused his cheeks again and he bit a lip. "I'm soppy, I know."

"No, in love maybe but not soppy." Mary reassured him. "I'm glad. Sam deserved some sop in his life, it's been hard for him most of it. The military made him hard, but with you, I've seen him grow softer, and I am so glad you did that for him, Dean. He was so unhappy before."

"I was, too, before him." Dean said. "He just blew me away the moment I saw him in that cafeteria…he was the most perfect man in the room. And he was mine, even then."

"Yes, I was." Sam agreed and kissed him again, finishing off his garlic bread. "This bread is delicious, do we have seconds?" He held out a plate and they put two more slices on it. Dean beamed proudly at the sight. "You are so making this tomorrow night. Damn this is…heavenly. You should cook it by yourself next time, too. I'm sure you can do it."

"I'll do that." Dean said and chuckled. "But you have to stay out of my kitchen while I do it…you get bossy."

"Yes, I will stay out of the kitchen tomorrow." Sam said. "Is that an order…Master?" He winked at Dean now.

"I get to cook all day tomorrow, too. And yeah, it's an order." Dean said smirking warmly.

"Oooh, I love orders…I love to obey them." Sam said smirking back.

"Good, cause I'll have some more for you later." Dean teased, making them all laugh. "And I will expect you to obey them all fully."

"Oh, I will do that." Sam said happily and smiled while rapidly ignoring his ever hardening erection. Now he couldn't wait for bedtime!

Even if bedtime ended at three a.m. After he was thoroughly fucked and owned once more by his very demanding and very loved Master who would be in total command of him the whole time, of course.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mary and John did their own thing. Mary putting him on all fours and binding him to headboard and foot of the bed. Then spanked until he was red and squirming, a toy inserted into his ass and whirring away at his prostate. Then ordered to be still as he was put on his back, arms recuffed and legs freed. Then she rode him for hours and sucked him until he screamed each and every orgasm, but only when she told him to cum.

Later they listened to the sounds of pleasure around them and chuckled. "I like the ambiance."

"Me, too." Mary agreed and cuddled to his chest, John holding him tight, his jaw rubbing at the top of her head. "I love you, John."

"I love you, too, Mary. My Mistress." He smirked and sighed happily as he began to drift off to sleep.

"My Pet." Mary said fondly and slept as well.

Both thinking their sex life had never been better, not since they had found kink.

Kink had saved their marriage, and both were very grateful for that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Three months later)

"So we're cleared, no more babysitting?" Sam said in relief, the doctors nodded. "You're sure…"

"Yes, all the test are clear. The physical therapists say you are where you need to be. And the psychiatrist reassures me that you are fit to be released from treatment. You are fine. You both are. I'm just surprised you got better so fast." The doctor shook his head. "It's a miracle. You were so hurt and now you seem so good with it. You healed up so well, too. You really are blessed somehow, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said hugging Dean, who held him back. "I was blessed the moment I met him, now is no different."

"You are good for each other, I see that much." The doctor said smiling and offered a hand. "Be good and call if you need to a follow up."

"We will." Sam said and Dean said the same thing. Then waved as they left, overjoyed to be alone again in their own place.

One good side effect of their partial amnesia was that they didn't have flashbacks, since they had no memory of the whole torture or most of the pain stuff. Just a hazy bit of their minds that they only found confusingly fragmented with too many missing parts, so they were lucky. Others with more recall were prone to PTSD, so they had lucked out.

And they had gotten out alive, something they were eternally grateful for.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They waved off Dante and Jo as they pulled out, Bobby in the backseat, all waving back. The last of their babysitters finally gone.

So they went back in and plopped down on the new couch, relief flooding them. Dean quickly grabbed the remote and cycled through until he found a football game, crossing his legs and leaning back against the back of it, Sam getting up and grabbing some beers for them.

"Dean, want snacks?" Sam asked, shuffling through the fridge.

"Pretzels will work." Dean called and Sam poured some in a bowl, and carried the six pack in with him, then settled into cuddle against him, Dean's arm around his shoulder. Gently ruffling his hair, Dean kissed his temple and arranged him over his lap better and Sam let him. Sam handed him a beer and took his own. "Relax, this is a good one. I'm betting on the Cowboys."

"Me, too." Sam agreed, they were favored in this game.

Then they settled in for a long lazy afternoon of football and beer, something Sam had always wished he could share with someone who enjoyed, too.

"I always wanted someone to watch sports with." Sam said happily and offered his lips for a kiss, which Dean gave him. "I love this, just being able to share this with you."

"I remember you mentioning it when we toured your apartment." Dean pointed out. "I was looking for someone to share it with, too. I always had to watch them alone, too…it's not nearly as fun when you have to watch sports alone."

"I know!" Sam said throwing up his hands. "I'm really glad we get to do this together."

"Me, too." Dean said and pulled him close again. "Relax here, Sam. I want you to stay where you are."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and settled back against him with a contented sigh.

"Good Slave." Dean teased and kissed his temple. Then they settled in for the duration of the game again.

It looked like the Cowboys might win this one after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A month later, a few days before Christmas)

Sam and Dean took the video call, after Dean finally got it patched through. Sam was letting him work with the system more to get used to the device's buttons and smiled as he sat beside him again, cuddling with him as Dean positioned him over his lap again.

"He's gone!" Caleb said happily and then laughed as Jim and Dorian came into screen, pulling him onto their laps, sharing him. Both kissing him and pretty much naked, the pair noticed. They must be calling from home. "And, yes, we're naked and just had sex with each other, which was amazing, I should add." He laughed as Jim gripped playfully at his wilted dick and smacked the hands there, both sets of them. "I'm tired, give me a second."

"But you're our new favorite Submissive toy, Cale!" Dorian teased him, tugging on the silver collar he wore now and kissing him then letting Jim do the same.

"I don't care. Let me tell them our good news…" Caleb pleaded and they nodded, letting up on touching him so he could do it. "Okay, first, Dad bought Dirk out and now owns Dirk's shares but says he'll just hold them for us, not to claim them. Dirk doesn't know he was swindled by Dad but he will. But with no claim to the company anymore, he can't mess with you anymore, Sam." Caleb said smirking. "His plan worked perfectly."

Then eyed his lovers and then turned to them again. "We're lovers now, all three of us. She's moving in with us this week. I'm both of theirs, their Submissive and Slave, like Sam is to you. I have two Masters that love me now, all I ever wanted and more! They share me that way and we're in love." Caleb said and let Dorian kiss him briefly. "She's so amazing…" Caleb said and kissed them each again as they offered their lips to him, both smiling indulgently at him then at the screen.

"Yes, she is." Jim agreed and they began to plan when to get ready for Sam and Dean's wedding, once they blurted it out excitedly. "June in Miami sounds great, perfect surfing weather."

"I know, that's part of why I chose that date. Can you come be our best men with Dean's brothers?" Sam asked.

"Love to, been needing a vacation. After this 'Dirk' shit, we deserve one, he was real treat." Caleb groaned as Dorian kissed down his body and moaned as she took him in her mouth. "I better go, before this becomes a porno…don't stop, Mistress, please?"

"Hey, don't forget our folks are expecting you all to arrive in time for Christmas Eve! He'll kill us if you don't show up!" Sam shouted before they got too busy with each other.

"We'll be there." Jim reassured him and went to hang up.

The last thing they heard as the call was ended was "Now for you, Caleb…of course we won't stop, I want to play with my new Submissive toy…and so does Jim." Seductive purrs from Dorian and Jim's laughter at her words, then kissing sounds, which meant he had probably got in on the action and was kissing Caleb while she sucked him. Sam wasn't sure, but he didn't need visuals to see where this was heading.

Then was tackled to his back on the couch, legs spread by his Master as well, his pants already being worked off. "Speaking of Submissive toys…Sam. I want to play with mine as well. It makes the most wonderful sounds, you should hear them for yourself."

"Yes, Master, I should." Sam wholeheartedly agreed before Dean leaned over him and kissed him. After that he truly became his Master's toy and did make those noises he adored to hear, also hearing them like his Master said he should. Then made more of them as his Master pressed his legs to his chest and thrust in hard, making him cry out in pleasure, his body already welcoming his Master's intrusion, clamping onto him easily.

"We play so well…" Dean teased him as he kissed along his ear, keeping his thrusts slow, delaying their game. He had plans for this, ones that didn't involve Sam being flat on his back and legs pinned against him. More like plans involving whips, clamps, clips, and crosses, and maybe a swing to fuck him better in…yeah, those were games he wanted to play now, but settled for a good intro fuck to get them started.

He was sure his Submissive toy would like those games he'd play with him; Sam was just too good a toy to play a quick game with. He wanted to play with his toy all night, and then some.

Sam moaned right then and interrupted his thoughts but soon Dean found them again…and began to plot his games.

So many games, and only one toy he wanted to play them with…

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Yeah, we'll be there in a week." Sam said as they huddled against the cold. L.A. was warm, and he was looking forward to being there. "Yeah, Dean is coming, Garrett." He listened and nodded. "Yeah, have you called them?" Again he listened and smiled. "That sounds great, could use a break from this cold." Then listened again. "Sure, we'll do that. Talk to you later, Dean's ready to go." Then smiled at Garrett's last words. "Yep, always follow orders, that's my motto. I'm nothing if not obedient." He chuckled then nodded. "I missed you, too. See you then." And hung up.

"He ready for us?" Dean said as Sam got in the car.

"He knows we're coming. Dad will be there tomorrow to help get the rooms ready for us. Caleb and them will be there two days later, Dante said he, Jo, and Ash will be there by then, too. We'll be the last to arrive. You have to finish those classes before break first." Sam said. "How's that dessert coming?" Dean had to come up with a dessert for his final assignment this quarter. He was going for expensive and rich flavored, a caramelized cheesecake with Raspberry Charmaine sauce. It was taking him days to get it right but he was doing well and not letting Sam help him. Sam already knew how to make it but Dean refused to let him offer any advice. He wanted to do it himself.

Sam couldn't have been prouder. Which meant when they got home, he was stuck in the living room watching a basketball game while Dean struggled with his sauce again. Sam caught a stream of curses that would have curled a gentler soul's toes coming from his lover in the kitchen and smiled. Apparently he'd burned the sauce again. He was still adjusting the temperature so it wouldn't burn, studying his texts to get it right. He was close, just frustrated. Sam was sure it would come out right next time, he was always sure of that.

And it encouraged Dean every time he heard Sam tell him that, too.

Later that night, Dean gave him a taste and looked nervous as hell. Sam tasted it and felt the great taste fill his mouth. It was fantastic, he'd gotten it right. "Delicious, baby." Sam told him and Dean beamed happily, running to finish getting a final presentation together. He boxed it in a container from the school and put it in the fridge, breathing a sigh of relief, then cleaned up, setting the dishwasher up and starting it.

Then presented them both with a piece each for a reward.

"This really is great, Dean." Sam said between bites. "That Shrimp Ramalade was wonderful, too. Dinner was delicious, baby."

"I tried. Mr. Martin said I'm good with the spicy foods, that's why he suggest this cheesecake; it has a tang to it." Dean said smiling. Eating his own cake. "You cook tomorrow, baby."

"Yep, my turn." Sam agreed and they continued to talk, eventually devolving into kissing, which devolved into touching and then retiring to the playroom, where Sam gave Dean his reward for doing so well at school…him and all the kink he wanted to do to him, and no orgasms for himself until the next morning.

Tonight was all about Dean after all, rewarding him, and Sam wanted him to have his fill of pleasure.

Sam was fine with getting his tomorrow, since he had his reward already…Dean at his side to love him, that's all he'd ever wanted anyway.

And when Dean pulled him closer to cuddle while they watched the game, Sam had to admit he'd also got something else he'd always wanted.

He got this.

Xxxxxxxxxx

They beeped at the gate and smiled as they were let in when the gate opened for them. Garrett stood there waiting as they parked. Then hugged Sam roughly, shaking emotionally. "I missed you, Sam. So glad you are okay! I heard about your capture and torture, and it worried me when they said you were in a coma…I'm so glad you are okay. I almost lost you, son."

"I'm good." Sam said. "Garrett, this is my fiancée, Dean Ross. This is Garrett Smythe, my grandfather, not by birth or blood, but…by marriage." He smiled fondly at the man. "I love you, Gare. Always will. Grandpa."

"Not that old yet…grandson." Garrett said smiling and turned to Dean. "Nice to finally meet you, Dean."

"You, too. Heard all about you though, he loves you very much." Dean told him while shaking his hand.

"I love him, too." Garrett reassured him and rushed them inside. "Come on, dinner's getting cold. You're late."

"Sorry, the flight ran late. And they misplaced our luggage. Did you get the package?" Dean asked anxiously.

"Yes, it is in your room. I didn't look at it, and I was tempted to, trust me." Garrett winked at Dean. "Sex toys?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't allow them on the plane." Dean said and Garrett nodded, he'd known that would happen. It was the reason why he'd gotten three other such 'packages' in the last three days. Being on the kinky side of the family had its downside, you eventually became the keeper of the 'sex toys' whenever they flew to visit you. The guest visited and the host got to sign for their sex toys. All the hosts got that duty, it was a given. Dorian and her lovers already had theirs, so did the Parsons. Dante and Jo had theirs. Ash was getting ready to go to a club getting his own kinks worked out. He had no lover or Dom, so he did the floating Sub thing. He promised not to bring one home, said he'd find his kinky satisfaction elsewhere.

Garrett found that infinitely sad. Such a nice young Submissive, he deserved a good Dom like Sam and them had. He deserved better. So he went to talk to him and found him in his room for a private talk.

"Garrett, what's up?" Ash said adjusting a strap on his Submissive gear. "I promise I'll take him elsewhere."

"No, please…don't do that. Bring him here, I don't mind." Garrett said pleading quietly. "Don't pick a random Dom, find a nice one. Some of them can be real bastards, you know. We'll give you privacy, and I'll keep your family off him, make them leave him alone with the questions and looks. Deal?"

"I don't know. This is kind of a private thing for me…"Ash protested.

"It's a private thing for all of us. Kink always is. Trust me, bring him here. Please? Not in some backroom or some seedy motel room, please?" Garrett asked.

"Okay…I'll do it." Ash said and sighed. "Thank you. I usually just play at the club or in a motel room."

"Well, not while you're here. Play here like the rest of us. I got some toys if you need them in that chest in the closet. I got mostly whips and stuff, some clips and clamps, some cuffs, that's it. You need anything else, you may need to buy your own." Garrett explained, handing him a paper. "That's the code for the gate, punch it in and it will open for you. Any hour of the night is fine."

"I appreciate this." Ash said then sighed. "Now that we decided that. Can you help me with this? Some of my straps won't stay hooked in the back, could you fix them for me?" He stood still while Garrett hooked them and told him to bend over. Adjusting the ones on his hips and ass.

"Nice ass." Garrett complimented him. "You work out?" He chuckled at Ash's blush. "Not interested, just observing."

"Yes, I do. Thought the right Dom might like a nice ass to play with, just saying." Ash said laughing. Flattered by his honesty.

"That they do." Garrett agreed, thinking of one in particular…one that felt the same about his ass.

"Wait, you're…you're a Submissive…?" Ash asked in shock.

"Yes, I am. I was James's Sub until he died." Garrett said. "I do the random ones now myself, commit for a while then we break up, then I find another…rather like what you are doing, but mine last longer, not by much but yeah, mine are temporary, too." He sighed and added. "But this last one, he's fantastic…so I'm thinking of keeping him longer."

"You in love?" Ash asked slipping his clothes on over his Submissive suit.

"No, but…I'm beginning to really like him…to get attached." Garrett admitted. "Don't tell anyone, I'm private about my stuff, too, okay?"

"Tell me who he is and I won't. Come on, I promise not to tell anyone, I swear." Ash said then sighed. "Everyone deserves some love, even people like us."

"Julian Marquise, my chef." Garrett told him shyly. "He's my current Dom and lover."

"The good looking guy that served dinner? Damn he is sexy, you have great tastes." Ash agreed. Julian was hot, and he wished he could find a Dom like him. Maybe he could find one tonight? He sure hoped so.

"Yes, he is, isn't he?" Garrett chuckled then went to go. "Don't tell anyone, I'm not ready for them to know."

"Got it." Ash agreed and grabbed his bag. "See you later."

"Have fun." Garrett told him and left, Garrett following him soon after. Garrett slipped him a house key as well to let himself in. "Be safe."

"Always. I know Judo, and some other martial arts. I even competed for a while, toured with some others for a bit. Then joined Dante in his business." Ash shrugged. "I still tour though, got a competition coming up in August, got some offers to join it."

"You should do it, if that's your passion." Garrett encouraged him, he did have a fighter's body after all, lean but muscled, sleek and fast. Figures he was into it. "What business does Dante have?"

"Um, he…he does Porn…well, he runs several studios and owns them, acts in them sometimes, too. So do I. I do the gay stuff, he does both straight and gay. Think less of us? We do kinky films for the internet, too, a lot of BDSM sites use our videos. You'd be surprised how popular it is." Ash said grinning. "Not ashamed now, right? We're not whores for doing Porn or the kink stuff, we aren't!" He looked defensive now.

"I think it is up to you what you do, young man. And I own a video with you in it and him, you were together in it, sort of. Not with each other, but some guy, Franco or something like that…you were bottoming and Dante was your boss. Franco was your fellow employee and you were fucking, and He walked in and then you guys took Franco after you came…what was that title?...Oh, cumuppance or something raunchy like that." Garrett said chuckling.

"I loved that one. It was so fun to do! Francois is the guy's name you were looking for. It was one of our first films. I'd never do Dante, he's my brother…that's just gross, no way, ugh!" Ash cringed at that thought. "But other guys? Sure, I do them often. I usually only hand out the scripts, set up the sets, and help with the cameras. That kind of thing, I'm only called in if an actor calls in sick or something, I'm back up so to speak." He smiled. "I like my job, I really do."

"I see that. I'm proud you found something you enjoy." Garrett said and waved him off. "Go find what you want, son. And thanks for talking so honestly to an old coot like me."

"I didn't mean to, but something about you just made me want to. Made me feel like I can trust you, you know?" Ash said puzzled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Garrett said with a wide grin. "When you do that competition, tell me when it is. I would buy tickets and go see it. I think you will do splendidly."

"Splendidly?... I like that word, never been splendid before…" Ash blushed again. "If only you were dominant, even a little bit…I'd try to take you from that guy of yours. I really would. No wonder James loved you so much, you're perfect."

"So I am told." Garrett said chuckling and walking off. Ash shook his head in admiration.

Garrett was an amazing person, Sam was lucky to have him in his life. If only he was dominant. But he wasn't, so he would find one of his own. But still he thought…

Someday he'd like grow up and be a guy like Garrett.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Ash came in with the big black man later that night but they stayed out of his way. They'd promised Garrett they would, but they were still curious. Listening nearby, they eventually heard the flogging start and smiled, the soft moans, and 'Sir's' coming from the room as well. It sounded safe so far. So they let it be.

Then went to have their own fun.

But later interrogated Ash about the guy, which proved both annoying and amusing at the same time.

Turns out his name was Tony and he never came back again.

The next night it was George, then Henry, then Erick, and then Laurent. They began to see a pattern and stopped asking at all. And Ash smiled as they let the next guy just leave without interrogating him afterward, them saying they didn't need to know. Then laughed as he smiled smugly and headed to bed very sexually satisfied…again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The twins left with Dorian a few days later, they were needed by their companies. They reassured Sam it was fine, just it was their busy time so they had to go. Said he was lucky he wasn't dealing with it. John and Mary wanted to stay longer but business called for them as well. Dante, Jo, and Ash had some filming to cover on a new movie. Jo was doing her first film as well, so they were having to do some setting up for it early.

All hugged their loved ones goodbye and promised to see them later.

"Jo, I want you to send me a copy of your new film debut, I mean it." Sam insisted as he hugged her. "You're going to be fantastic."

"Caleb gave me a couple weeks off so I have time to wrap up the filming. They're having my assistant run the office for me while I'm gone. She's good, really good, don't worry. She's more than up to it, Sam." Jo reassured him. "I want to do a film sometimes, not all the time. I like my work with the twins. I would never quit there to do porn but occasional forays into it could be great. In my free time of course." She shrugged. "And what the executor don't know, won't hurt him. Or the video of us having sex won't end up on YouTube, whichever comes first."

"You didn't!" Sam laughed. "Why'd you do that?"

"Same reason I slept with the lawyers, bro. Leverage. It's all about leverage." Jo said laughing. "I figured it would come in handy having that old bastard on our side if we got found out. Besides if he tries to take the company from you before you hit thirty, which is when that Will stuff don't matter anymore, by the way, I will make sure the world knows how he gets his freak on. And I will do it, too."

"So at thirty it's all mine for good…no conditions, no moral clauses?" Sam asked, he hadn't known that. That was five years from now.

"Yep, free and clear. You could blab the kinky thing all day, on the news then if you wanted to, and not risk losing the company at all." Jo said. "Not that you would, I'm just saying."

"That's a relief, now I need to choose a news network and which slave gear to wear on the air, choices, choices…" Sam teased her and they all laughed with him. All agreed that would be funny to watch. "We could invite Dirk to the press conference, I wouldn't want him to miss my flying my freak flag."

"Yeah, he'd love that." Jo laughed then groaned. "I have to go. If not, I'll miss my flight. I'll call you soon."

"I'll be looking forward to that, and a copy of that movie you're making; I bet you look great on film. Not jerking off to you or anything but I'd love to see you in your first film debut…you're going to knock them dead. I'll critique it nice and proper, so do a good job." Sam teased and Caleb and Jim said the same, enjoying her annoyed expression. "Love you, Sis. I'm so proud of you."

"For doing porn? Really?" Jo said in disbelief.

"No, for dancing to your own beat and not letting anyone tell you shouldn't do it. For reaching for what others would never think to and finding happiness in doing it. You've always done your own thing and didn't let what others said stop you. Porn, kink, whatever that may be…I'm here for you, proud you do it. Proud of you for trying. For reaching for your dreams, even it doesn't match what others may think you should be doing. For being a proud, beautiful, and strong woman not afraid to do what makes her happy. That makes me happy for you, too. Dante and Ash already do it, so why not you? I think you will do great at it. You do like sex and lots of partners when you do it, so it suits you and fulfills your needs, enjoy it." He made her look at him and added. "And don't let anyone tell you any differently, I mean it."

Touched by his words, tears shimmered in her eyes, pride there, too. "I won't, little brother. I won't ever do that."

"Good, now go make that Porn, baby. And call more often, I miss you sometimes." Sam said as she walked away. "Still proud of you, all of you."

"Us, too." They called as they left. The gate closing behind them.

"They really are an amazing group of people, your family I mean, aren't they, Sammy?" Dean said taking his hand. "I like them."

"Good, cause they like you. And they are amazing…I love them so much." Sam said then leaned in and kissed Dean again. "And I love you, too."

"I love you, too." Dean said against his lips as they kissed again. "Now whatever will we do?"

"I'm not in a real hurry to get back to the cold actually…and Bobby and Rick are still here…how about we do some sightseeing, and shopping?" Sam suggested. "Spend some of my cash?"

"I like that plan, my personal sugar daddy. I think I'll keep you." Dean teased and headed in to change. Then to borrow a car for the day.

Shopping sounded fun. And some sightseeing sounded good, too.

They would drag their loved ones with them, and were sure they could manage to talk them into it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that week, they left. Bobby going with them since they were headed to the same place. All the 'packages' were already mailed to the club for them to pick up later.

"We'll be back in June. To buy the rings here in town. And to do some more shopping, Sam's addicted to the shops here in L.A." Dean teased and smiled. "A week before the wedding then we'll head to Abner's in Miami. You're still coming, right?"

"Yes, may I bring a guest?" Garrett asked. Hugging them both goodbye already.

"A date? We'd like that." Dean said then added. "You are a good man, Garrett. I get why James loved you so much."

"Yes, he did. And I'm not sure I'll have a date, but I'm just making sure I can if I find one." Garrett said and waved them off as they got in the car. "Call me when you get home, so I know you got there safely."

"We will." Sam reassured him. "Love you, Gare. Thanks for inviting us."

"It was my pleasure, Sam." Garrett told him. "Dean is a good man, you chose well." Then waved them off and watched them drive off as well. Heading in, he smiled. Then ordered some supper from the chef, and considered seeing if he wouldn't mind having Garrett for dessert…

With a healthy dose of Dominance and Submission to top it off.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Some months later)

Sam walked with Dean through the gate and laughed as man came toward them from a distance, hips swaying in a way that left no doubt as to his sexual orientation whatsoever, that loud happy squeal also could have given him away…

"Sammy!" The man said hugging him tight then leered openly at Dean. "And you must be Dean…oh, aren't you just the yummiest thing! I could eat you up!" But then saw a gorgeous latino coming up and chuckled. "Or I would if Felipe would let me…" He was soon grabbed and turned, kissed soundly and left breathless, the latino dressed in short cameo capris with a tied up white shirt over a bright blue tank top that matched his eyes and pretty pink lips; Dean suspected he was wearing pink lip gloss. They were so perfect together somehow. He thought in amusement.

"I'm Felipe Montero, his boyfriend. He's Abner, if you haven't figured it out for yourself yet." The Latino man laughed, hugging his lover tight. "Stop flaming so brightly for a minute, darling, I need to talk to them, please?"

"Of course, he's right, like usual…I just get carried away. Young love, isn't it just so wonderful…" Abner sighed and fluttered his lashes, still flaming but cutting it down some.

Felipe's voice was lightly accented but you could tell English was his second language by the smattering of Spanish words lacing the English he spoke. "Garrett says he has errands to run and will cook dinner for us later…he asked us to shop now and give him time to prepare the house for Dean's arrival. You know how he is, still the servant at heart." He laughed as Abner whispered in his ear. "Yes, lunch at Bernardo's would be fantastic; they have the best crepe Cézanne in town, my favorite. I have arranged for you to meet with George Parell personally at Parell Signature Jewelers. They only see clients by appointment and only the best. The moment he heard Sam Parsons was getting married, he insisted on doing it for you personally. So let's hurry, your appointment is in twenty minutes and he's so exclusive he doesn't give second ones if you miss it or are even a minute late! But…his jewelry is the best and customized specifically for each client…come, come, and don't leer, lover…now you may not cum..." Felipe teased his boyfriend who had looked like he was going to say just something and then grinned wickedly. "But you will later, much _much_ later…and oh so very hard, darling, and often, too."

A Limo pulled up and Dorian peered out of the driver's seat and smiled her lovely black and red streaked haired bunned perfectly and a chauffer's hat was perched on top. "Get in. slow pokes, daylights burning!" She said grinning. "I took driving duty, this limo holds so many bags…I might just have to go shopping while you do your jewelry thing. Spend some of my millions and fill it up. I brought slaves to carry my bags." Her eyebrows wiggled lecherously and they laughed, getting in.

Caleb and Jim sat in the back, doing something that looked suspiciously like rock, paper, scissors. Neither apparently wanting slave duty. "What are you two doing?" Sam asked amused.

"Deciding who gets Slave duty. One of us has other…errands." Caleb motioned them forward to whisper. "We're getting Dorian an engagement ring, we're going to propose in Miami. We have an appointment with Parell after you, Sam. We don't want her to know, it's a surprise."

Then went back to deciding who took slave duty for the first part of the day. Dean shot Sam a look and smiled. "We're shopping after the jewelers; you need clothes that are not uniforms and some furniture for the house. You will carry for me, Slave." He ordered but still kissed Sam. "I want to spoil you, Sam, let me."

"Yes, Sir." Sam said and crawled onto his lap, Dean settling him into the position he preferred him to be in. "Can I buy something for you, too, Sir?" Sam asked quietly, nibbling a lip. Dean pulled the lip out then sucked it, then kissed him softly before answering.

"Yes, Sam, you may buy me something, too." Dean said smiling. Sam was a shopper, he hadn't known that. He liked it. He was a shopper, too. So they'd get along fine.

"Thank you, Sir." Sam said and sighed, cuddling into his shoulder for the rest of the drive. Caleb settled onto Jim's lap the same way to cuddle, too.

"You _both_ are going to be the slaves; I'll take turns with you…" She chuckled at the dirty connotation in it. "And I'll do that for you later, too, you know that!" Licking a lip. Both men hardened at her action and she nodded. "I'll do you both, not to worry. I'm a sharer. I'll just spread myself around and…_share_."

"Yeah…" Jim sighed happily at that thought, picturing it already.

"Yeah, you are." Caleb said happily as well.

Sam saw they were in love with her, both of them, and chuckled. And was happy for them, too.

They stopped in front of the hotel in town and saw Dante and Jo run out hand in hand, with Ash in tow, with John, Mary, and Bobby with them. Rick was being tugged along by Bobby, cheeks flushed.

"We're getting married." Bobby informed them. Kissing Rick happily and they both smiled. "I just proposed."

"Congratulations." Sam said and shook his hand. "He makes you happy, Bobby? Are you sure?" He whispered as he hugged him.

"Yes, he does…I haven't loved any man this much since Winston, and Sam can tell you it's been a very long time since I lost him, and, yes, I'm _very_ sure. I love him, and am in love with him, and I want him to be mine forever. I know he hurt you but that's done, and he's been punished enough for it. I am marrying him and want you to be there…and I need you to be happy for me. Please?" Bobby asked.

"Then I'll be happy for you. Rick, you take care of him, okay?" Sam said seriously. "You hurt him, injured or not, I do know at least thirty ways to kill you slow and painfully. But only if you break his heart. Otherwise we'll support your decision. And be nice to you."

"Thanks. I fully intend to make him as happy as I can for the rest of my life. I am his devoted love slave after all." Rick said smiling and looking Bobby in the eye then blushed and looking down grinning wider, totally happy with his decision. "He said he loved me and wanted to marry me, and I said yes."

"Then we're happy for you two, when do you intend to do it?" Dean asked, accepting his decision finally. Sure, Rick had hurt Sam but he'd been punished for that and Dean had let it go…they were friends now. And Rick made Bobby happy, happier than he'd ever seen him. Rick could be the one Bobby needed now. So he nodded to Sam and shrugged. Sam nodded and shrugged in return, silently agreeing to it together.

"In Miami, after you do. He said the next day would be fine, if you wanted to do it that way." Rick admitted.

Bobby smiled and they all hugged him. "Dorian, did you hear that?"

"I heard. You should get his ring while he's talking to Sam, Bobby. He'll let you if Sam insists on it." Dorian hinted. "He wouldn't risk losing Sam's business that way; he'll agree if Sam says he lets you buy yours, too, or he'll get his own ring elsewhere." She chuckled. "He may be a stuck up dandy, but he's a _greedy_ stuck up dandy. _Trust_ me."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sam chuckled. Then got out in front of the store, Dean holding his hand and joining him. Bobby, Rick, and Jim went in, while the others drove off afterward. "Meet us at Bernardos, we'll be there as soon as we're done here." Sam said as he shut the door of the car.

"Sure thing, just call when you're ready to meet there. We're going shopping for a bit while we wait for you." Dorian chuckled. "Parell takes three hours at least to do this, we have time."

"Okay, see you at two then." Sam said then shut the shop door behind them.

Dorian headed to the parking garage under her hotel and used it to park the limo under. Everyone piled out and agreed to meet at Bernardo's by one, to hold the table for them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean eyed the emeralds and Sam asked him. "I want to get you that one." Sam said, pointing at a larger 4 carat one. "With that band, the silver one."

"I like the band but the gem is too large, too ostentatious." Dean protested. "I like the two carat one." It was still big but not as big as the one Sam wanted for him. That one would reflect every light and drive him crazy!

And fairly shout he was owned, something he didn't like the idea of at all.

"Then try the three carat, it's bigger and should be a good compromise." Sam proposed. Dean eyed it and shrugged. Three carats was still larger but not as large. It would still catch the light, drive him crazy, and say he was owned but…it would make Sam happy. So he nodded in agreement and took the compromise.

"I decide what is inscribed." Sam said firmly.

"Of course." Dean said and knew he should, he was the groom after all.

"And you will choose how to use me later, Master. I wish to show you how grateful I am that you allowed me to do this with you." Sam said smiling happily and Dean nodded. He would do that for sure. As soon as he knew when he'd get his ring that is. Like any good fiancée, he deserved his ring.

Sam and Mr. Parell made their arrangements, and Sam filled the form out, complete with the words to be inscribe in it. Not letting Dean see them. "How much to have it by tomorrow? I'd pay you well to do it well and have it ready then." Sam offered and the man nodded.

"Five thousand more and you can have it in perfect condition by tonight." Mr. Parell said and Sam chuckled internally. Dorian had been right, he was a greedy thing.

"Deal." Sam said and held out his credit card. "But not a bad rushed job, I want it to be perfect. It can wait a day if you need it."

"I can do it by nine pm tonight. I'll just work late to do it." Mr. Parell said. "I'll make it special, just for you, Mr. Parsons."

"Thank you, I appreciate that. We're getting married this coming weekend." Sam told him. "Now see to Bobby for me, I'd consider it a personal favor…consider you one of my favorite jewelers if you'd do it."

"I'll do it." Mr. Parell said. "I have some time before my next appointment." Mr. Parell said and went to Bobby. He really didn't have the time but…he wanted Sam's business to stay with him, so he'd bend to his wishes here. Owing a favor to a media mogul was good business and he's was all about good business.

"So, Mr. Singer, Mr. Stanfeld. Are you looking for any kind of gem in particular? Type of ring? Metal?" The Jeweler asked.

"Diamond. Gold. A male band set preferably. With a wedding band for me to match with a diamond or something in it as well." Bobby stated. The Jeweler went to ask Rick what he liked and Bobby spoke up. "Don't bother asking him, he will agree to whatever I decide for him, Mr. Parell." He was the Master here, so it was his decision. He ruled over Rick in and out of the bedroom, at all times he considered him answerable to him in all things. Bobby smiled at Rick as he nodded in agreement; he preferred it that way as well. They both had already agreed to this before they had even had sex, way back when he'd 'saved' him from the alley after Dean had punished him. This was the way it was and Rick knew that. It felt good not having to make these decisions. Rick thought happily and sighed against Bobby's shoulder, patiently awaiting his Master's choices here.

Taken back, the Jeweler asked Rick. "Will you?"

"Yes, Mr. Parell. I have agreed he can make these decisions for us. My lover knows what I'll like, I trust him to handle it." Rick stated softly and sat down again in a farther row of chairs, letting Bobby make the decisions, staying out of the way. The Jeweler shrugged, it wasn't the first time he'd run across a man who'd decided this. It just seemed odd he'd have no input into his own ring really. "Talk to Bobby, Sir. Whatever he decides is fine with me."

So he did. Bobby choosing a four carat diamond in a gold band, and another band that clicked onto it to be added at the wedding. And another band of flattened gold for his own hand to match it. Filling out the form to specify that and what he wanted inscribed in it as well. Then he paid the extra few thousand to have it by Friday and then sat by Rick, cuddling him. "Good boy." He whispered in his ear.

"Thank you, Master." Rick whispered back into his Master's ear. He knew Bobby wanted to surprise him with the ring and the wedding stuff, so he knew he was expected to stay out of it. So he was happy to obey his Master's wishes for him here. He only ever sought to do his Master's Will, had since he'd been with him, and always would. He would seek his Master's Will for him at all times; it was Bobby's decisions that mattered; not his own. He was happy just doing whatever his Master wanted him to do.

The Jeweler found their interaction to be disconcerting, like there was something there he wasn't getting. But shook it off, they looked just as happy as any other newly engaged couple so he let it go. They were just another odd couple he'd worked with. They wouldn't be the first and they wouldn't be the last.

Next he worked with Caleb, who explained he wanted to bands bent together in a figure-8 pattern with a stone in the middle of each loop. One would hold a ruby and the other loop would hold a diamond. They looked at just what he wanted, already together in a figure-8. Choosing a five carat diamond and ruby for each place and then asking for it to be done in a silver setting, filling out the form to specify what he wanted it to say. He also needed his by Friday, too; so he paid the extra thousands as well. And then they left to head to the restaurant. They had a half hour to be there and weren't in a hurry. Bobby and Dean tugged their lovers along and promised them they could shop until their hearts were content after lunch.

Sam and Rick looked overjoyed at that prospect, Caleb looked uneasy. It would be time for him to switch off and give Jim a break on being Dorian's bag Slave and Mule by then. But a soft kiss from both of his lovers melted his reluctance to do his part and soon he was all for whatever they wanted him to do. Jim and Dorian smiled as they decided to shop together and Jim groaned. "Tonight will be all about you guys, I promise. I'll play your Submissive, babies. Now eat up, I've worked up an appetite." Dorian ordered playfully once they were at the restaurant.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Jim said with a grin, already picturing all the things she would do for him. But both were confused when Caleb looked unhappy about that prospect. "Baby, what's wrong?" Jim asked him concerned.

"I don't…what if I don't want you to submit to me, Mistress, I mean Dorian…" Caleb said. "I'm not into that, Dominance turns me off…does nothing for me…unless one is doing it to me." He loved her but he couldn't do this…

"You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just wanting to reward you for helping me out today. I'll reward you in another special way later, okay? It's okay not to like Dominance, I get that." Dorian soothed him with soft touches and kisses. Jim doing the same.

"I could use that meal you made the other day, if you wanted to cook dinner for me instead…the Greek Gyros? With the salad?" Caleb asked and she nodded. He had seemed to like that meal best, so she could do that.

"I'll make it romantic, flowers and gifts, and candlelight, and I'll romance you for once, Cale." Dorian said and saw him blush then he nodded with a shy smile in her direction.

"Thank you, I'd prefer that over…the other thing." Caleb said quietly and Jim chuckled.

"I'll take your total Submission however." Jim teased her.

Sam laughed at that, making Dorian smack his arm for it and to slide him an annoyed look.

"What?" Dorian demanded, knowing exactly why he'd laughed and agreed with him. Total Submission was beyond her, she tended to top from the bottom eventually, she couldn't help herself. "I can…_try_…"

"Uh, yeah, you have never fully Submitted in your entire life, Dori, and we all know it, including you! Jim, total Submission? Really? Expect partial with lots of topping from the bottom when you take too long to fuck her finally. Trust me." Sam told his brother who rolled his eyes and chuckled, too. "Yeah, never did her personally but knew a few of her lovers, they all agreed that total Submission was something she failed horribly at."

"I'll take partial then." Jim agreed and kissed her. "And fuck you often for your topping issue, you sexy bitch you."

"I like this plan so far." Dorian agreed then her breath caught as they suddenly knelt. "Um, guys?"

"We don't have rings yet but…we've ordered them and ….we were going to wait but…now seems too perfect an opportunity to waste…" Jim fumbled with his own ring of silver with a ruby in it which seemed to have welded itself to his finger over the years, while Caleb worked off his own matching one with a diamond in it. Then they held them out to her, "Until your ring comes through, by Friday, I promise, um, we…shit." Jim said faltering and then took a deep breath.

"Will you marry us? Legally and honestly? Well, me. You can marry him in a Civil thing later…we were going to propose later on but, he's right, the moment seemed to be now rather than later…will you? We are in love with you, Marry us both?" Caleb offered and Jim nodded, grateful Caleb had said what he had meant to say. Caleb had always been the more articulate one, now not being an exception to that rule was not a surprise to anyone that really knew them, which they all did very well by now.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you." Dorian said near tears. "Never thought we'd do this though…"

"Us either but when we heard they were getting married, we thought that maybe we could do it, too. Since when you marry him, you marry me, and when I marry you in the Civil thing, both of us are marrying him and each other… and we just thought that we wanted a permanent relationship with you now, as our wife and us as your husbands, and he'll be mine, too, as I will be his and yours…understand? It's complicated but so simple for us if you think about it." Jim explained.

"I like that thought, I really do. We'd belong to each other but on a permanent basis…I want that, I do." Dorian reassured them. "Can I plan the wedding or…"

"You can plan them both, baby." Jim promised and Caleb nodded, both grinning with happiness and brimming with it before their eyes. "We adore you."

"I adore you, too, guys." Dorian said and kissed them both hard and heard applause, turning in surprise to see the other diners standing and applauding them with tears in their eyes, all rushing to congratulate the happy group.

Their meal came soon after and happy wedding chatter took over, and they laughed as Sam told them about Parell's reaction when he insisted Bobby got to make a ring, too. "He looked like he was going to say no then just… well, eating a bad lemon wouldn't be an inaccurate description."

"Yeah, he's a bit of a jerk but he does do the best jewelry… the custom stuff anyway." Dorian admitted.

"So, more shopping?" Sam begged. Dean nodded and so did the others. Soon they were heading out again and this time Sam and Rick joined their Masters in what they shopped for, Dorian loading up both her lovers and making them throw her annoyed looks between trips to the limo to drop the bags off and then returning to carry more as was needed. Sam and Rick doing the same for their Masters but not complaining nearly as much, knowing it would displease them and not wanting to do that. Smiling happily as they got overloaded and not showing it bothered them if it had, which it didn't. Most of the bags were their purchases anyway…they reasoned, spending money on their Masters pleased them to the core. They were both really sure they would love the gifts they had for them. All were gift wrapped, of course.

Hours later, they stopped by to pick up Dean's ring and their wedding bands from the jewelers on the way home. They were spending the night at Garrett's then heading to Miami on Saturday. Their company duties would be done by computer, via email to their assistants and that was fine with them. With Dirk gone, they didn't have to worry about him destroying the company or stealing it in their absences.

Sam limped into the bath to soak though as his limp became painful and much more pronounced; he'd overdone it and he was paying for it now. Dean joined him and rubbed his hip and leg for him, working the knots out of the muscles there. They also knew their new pairs of glasses would be ready soon, the eye doctor would be delivering them tomorrow morning personally. He was an old army friend from the club and wanted them to have them in time for the ceremony. Both had the reflective lenses and were the invisible lenses with frames that hooked over their ears. The transition lenses were in place as well. Their prescriptions had changed again but they were reassured they would get the new pairs soon.

"Furniture should be delivered in two weeks." Dean said adding it to their planner. He'd bought all new furniture for the kitchen and living room, and dining area. Only keeping the TV stuff and pictures. The rest would be gone before they got the new stuff. Sam and he had picked out everything together, most of it leather, of course. A house that smelled of leather pleased them both immensely. But, then again, they just had to deal with the smell evoking erections and sex marathons now, which it would. Leather never failed to turn either of them on beyond thought and they thought that couldn't be seen as a bad thing…not at all. "We need to get some modified for the kinky stuff, the couch and chair especially but Bobby said he has a guy that can do that for me." Dean said thinking. "We need to add some uplifted places in the other rooms, some eyelets in the ceiling over them, put in straps and cuffs along the arms and bottoms of the couches and chairs in the living room. They will tuck in and out of sight when not in use, of course…put a swing in the corner of the living room…a cross along one wall, and a hidden wall for toys in the living room as well, in case we need some closer than the playroom. Oh, and a place in the shower and tub to bind you to for my pleasure as well."

"That sounds perfect." Sam agreed then sighed. "I know my scars are bad, but you sure you don't want me to cover them up for the surfing lessons and stuff, the cruise we're taking…I can hide them if you think I should…" Sam said sadly. His arms and legs were badly scarred…knife scars and burn scars from acid and torches they used on him. His neck, jaw, and cheeks all had scars as well, and his shoulders. Dean bore the same scars, but didn't seem to let it bother him, whereas Sam was still a bit self-conscious of his. "I don't want to scare anyone…"

"I got the same damn scars, and we are not hiding them! Cover as you usually would but don't hide them on purpose. If they don't like them, they can kiss our asses. We got them on a mission saving their lives, so fuck them if they don't like it." Dean swore and kissed one on his neck. "You are even sexier with them really, so rugged and dangerous looking."

"Not freaky or ugly… really?" Sam said. He didn't see that when he looked at himself. He'd stopped looking in mirrors at his body months ago, to ashamed to peek.

"Nope, dangerous and sexy, definitely!" Dean promised him and laid him on the bed, starting to kiss down his body to kiss every one of them again, to show him he wasn't ugly now because of them. He loved Sam and his scars, each a badge of honor he'd gotten with him. Dean was just as scarred and Sam always did this for him, too, caressing and kissing each one like it was a beautiful thing he had on him now. Sam had helped him past feeling ashamed of his body this way, now it was his turn to do it for Sam again. Most of the time he didn't mind the scars, but with a big event like this wedding coming up, he was getting embarrassed by them again, so Dean vowed to make him see how gorgeous he was despite them, like he always did when Sam got this way. "If I'm not ugly, since I have the same scars, then neither are you, Sammy."

"Thank you." Sam said happily. "I don't care so much what they think, but if you thought I was hideous, I couldn't…it would break my heart if you thought so."

"Never, never would. Neither of us are hideous, we are just as gorgeous as we always were before…you hear me?" Dean demanded.

"Yes, Sir. I hear you. And love you very much." Sam said softly, holding his ring box out, "Put it on, lover, please?" Sam begged with his hazel eyes glowing with love now.

Dean took it and gasped, but still put it on himself, admiring it. Sure, it was too big, caught every light, and screamed he was taken…but it was also the most beautiful ring he'd ever seen in his entire life, too, and it was his, given to him with love from the man he loved. Sam had bought this for him and therefore it would never come off of his finger. He'd happily kill the one who tried to! He vowed and kissed Sam soundly for it. "I love it! Thank you, baby."

"I'm glad. I promised you an emerald." Sam pointed out and moaned as Dean took him into his mouth. "Dean, so good…let me do you, too…please, Master…" Sam begged. Dean accommodating him by straddling his head to lower himself to Sam's mouth, after teasing him with the tip for a minute then letting him take him in his mouth, then both got to sucking properly and their fun began for the evening.

Dorian doing the same as she sucked Caleb and Jim thrust into her, telling her to be still and not cum until he said so, an order they both knew she might not be able to obey but knew she really would try. She'd even called him 'Sir' at first in a fairly submissive tone, 'fairly' being the keyword there. Jim groaned as she trembled around him, tightening immediately as he entered her ass, the first hole he meant to invade of the night, bareback for this at least…condoms for the other one and, of course, he had every intention of cumming in her mouth as well, like Caleb would be doing, too. Both would have her tonight, every way a person could be taken, they were going to do just that.

Then maybe they would do that to Caleb as well, like the wonderful Submissive toy he was for them now!

Bobby already was fucking Rick hard and working his dick with his thrusts, Rick crying out in pleasure as his Master took his pleasure from his Slave's body for the first scene of the night. Both knowing this was going to take a while and neither wanting to stop it if they could have.

Dante pinned Jo to the mattress of their room with cuffs on the headboard and began to suck up her legs, taking his time to use his very submissive lover. Her choice for the night. She'd dominate him later on, if they decided to do it. They swung both ways so they took things as they went, seeing where their pleasure took them each time.

Garrett sucking the new cook as he sat clinging tightly to the arms of a chair in the kitchen, the man was a dominant and he'd hired just for this purpose, this and to cook for him sometimes. He was a great cook but…he was a better fuck and dominant, of course. Neither wanted a relationship but the random sex was fantastic; they both agreed on this, like they always did, as Garrett's head was held deep onto his dick and Jules came deep in his throat as the Flan baked. A deep moan falling from his lips as his head fell back.

Garrett may be paying him to cook but, shit, he loved the sex he offered as well. Jules wasn't against this casual fling they were having. He wasn't a permanent kind of guy but he wasn't stupid enough to pass up a chance to use a great Sub like Garrett sometimes either when the mood hit his boss. Which was often, and he had to smile as he was sucked hard again, pulling the other man up to straddle him, sheathing himself deep into him. Yeah, he was going to fuck him hard tonight…Jules thought as his well-built and gorgeous, as well as nude, boss rode him and he guided his movements with a hand on his hip. The other stroking him as they moved more now. Their lips meeting and opening so their tongues could tangle together again, turning them on more and more, building their pleasure with every touch.

It wasn't love, on this they both agreed, but it was great sex, the best either had ever had. Smiling into the kiss, they moaned in unison. Jules knew Garrett had never gotten over his dead lover and Jules…he hadn't met the right man yet; so both were good with just fucking when the mood hit them. Jules knew he wasn't Garrett's first casual but regular sex partner and he wouldn't be the last, but he and Garrett weren't looking for love. He'd had that and wasn't ready for it again. Garrett probably never would be. Jules thought now. Garrett was a great looking man, and any man would give their favorite body part to have him. He knew of more than a few that lusted after the older man as it was. But Garrett didn't want them. For now he wanted Jules. He might lose interest in him like with the last one or Jules might decide the fun was over and Garrett would let him go, but they both knew this wasn't a lasting thing for either of them…that required love and commitment, something neither was looking for.

Especially when one of them was still committed to a ghost from his past, a dead man that no other lover could ever measure up to. It was hard to compete against a ghost. James was the ghost that not only haunted this house in a way but he also haunted the sexy man now riding Jules, haunting his every thought and owning his heart in such a way the man would probably never be able to give it to anyone else ever again…but his libido and body would crave others and, sexually, he would be satisfied. But any man looking to steal his heart would end up disappointed. That was the one thing that Garrett didn't have to give.

One could always compete with a man, and maybe win their lover from them, but one didn't stand a chance against a ghost…And James would always be that ghost to Garrett. He wasn't ever going to fall in love with anyone else; he was still in love with James. And no matter how hard you tried, you could never win against that kind of love…so Jules knew not to try. He'd just take what pleasure they could share for now and stick around until Garrett got tired of him; there was no point in hoping for anything more between them.

Garrett had no heart to give anyone else. Jules thought sadly. James still owned that and always would. Even from the grave. But both men still let their passion carry them away. Their passion for each other was enough for him. Always had been. Love was overrated anyway…

xxxxxxxxxx

Abner groaned in frustrated pleasure as Felipe came inside him and his ring caught his orgasm…again. "I said you wouldn't be cumming anytime soon, remember?" Felipe teased him as he pulled on the cuffs holding him immobile to the bed.

"You said later and often…" Abner whimpered as he took him deep again.

"It's neither 'later' nor time for the 'often' yet…I'm haven't had nearly my fill of your sexy ass yet, baby. Relax; you're going to love it tonight…going to make you walk funny all day tomorrow." Felipe promised as he took him slow again. "Now take that huge dick and enjoy it."

"I will…oh…yeah…more…" Abner moaned now and true to his word, he did that… knowing his lover was fully intending to give him more before the night was out. It was only eight o'clock, and Felipe wasn't going to stop until around four am. He had time to make it last, he really did. Something that made Abner harder than before, and hate the thought of, too. He had a long way to go before he was allowed to move or cum but he knew when he did, it was going to be intense and very _very_ explosive; the best way to do it. Abner thought happily now. Yeah, he was going to feel this all day tomorrow but, like Felipe, he couldn't find it in himself to see that as a bad thing really…

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam and Dean were doing wedding planning, Felipe was helping along with Jo, and the others kept popping in at times to see if they needed help or anything. All invitations had been sent out and RSVP'd. All were coming. The men they were friends with and flew with when they were in the service. All the men in the unit that had saved them, including Winston. They had got Bobby's permission to invite him to be sure, not wanting to hurt their friend and Sam's surrogate father. He'd said it was okay. Abner invited the other kinky members of their family. They weren't the only ones, there were around twenty more. Mostly cousins and that type of thing, some uncles and aunts, too. He had lots of brothers and sisters that were kinky, and had invited them all. They were excited to meet Sam's Master and future husband.

And found out that they were a bit hurt he hadn't called before about him, keeping him a secret from them. Telling him that they weren't Dirk, they would have been happy for him! Sam immediately apologized and it had taken nearly three hours of constant apology calls to smooth their feathers, and they were finally happy for them again. And reassured him that they were going to love Dean, too.

Sam was relieved.

"So…wedding clothes…no suits or fancy dresses?" Sam said then looked at Dean, smiling a sly smile. "Swim trunks for the men, bathing suits or bikinis for the women, with sarongs around their hips, for flair."

"I vote for chairs and an arch thing, with a white carpet to walk down. White roses around the arch, that's it." Dean said then Sam seemed to consider it. "What?"

"What if they want to stand?" Sam said.

"We make their chairs optional then, they can stand or sit." Dean agreed that was a good point. It was a beach wedding after all. "No music, the sounds of the beach should be enough."

"Agreed." Sam said writing it down and beginning a floor plan for the wedding. "A reception afterward, maybe with tables on the beach with meals they can put together themselves, nothing fancy. Maybe burgers, chicken, hot dogs, stuff like that. And salads. And healthy snacks like veggies and dip."

"Should work, be easier to put together that way and quicker." Dean agreed and saw Mary come in.

"How's it going?" Mary asked.

"Good, just discussing the menu for the reception afterward." Sam said and informed her of what they had decided so far.

"Some are bringing kids, so lock up the kinky gear and the playroom." Mary informed them. "Around six of them, little ones. And the food sounds good, we can put that together early then get the BBQ pit burning early. Cook the burgers and such as it begins, the rest of us can set up the tables and plastic wear, less dishes that way."

"Got it, that will work." Sam said writing it down. "Now…activities for later…plus the bonus gifts."

"What bonus gifts?" Mary said curious.

"Well, I'm setting up a two week cruise for all of us on one of those cruises that run by here. I already got the boat reserved; there are forty suites on each ship. I thought that should hold us all. You don't have to do the whole two weeks; you can leave whenever you want."

"What package did we decide on?" Jo asked sifting through the booklets.

"The Gold Standard one, for each person. It costs more but is the best deal, too. I also mentioned surfing and they have a Surfing Package they can add to it. And there is an island out there, with dance clubs and restaurants, and beaches to walk on for romance, among others. A BDSM place, too. It's included in the package for the 'kinky' inclined." Sam said chuckling. "I know my family will want that one, Bobby and you all, too."

"We should talk to the guests discreetly, see what they are into, and see if we need to include them, too." Mary suggested.

"They have an office center on each level of the ship, free Wi-Fi and computers if they are needed, meeting rooms…for those working from the ship, working on their vacations. I know Caleb and Jim are, so is Dorian and her Uncles." Dean said matter of factly.

"We are, too." Mary admitted. "John's using his laptop to do it, so…"

"So is Caleb…they seem to be always going at it hot and heavy and we're thinking of separating them soon." Sam teased. Dorian was just as bad. He admitted and shrugged at her knowing look…yeah, she knew it, too.

"Okay, so these packages…can _I_ see that booklet?" Mary said and Sam tensed as she read through it, looking at the prices. "Damn! Sam, no!"

"Damn, Sam, yes!" Sam growled and smiled. "It's all arranged and ready to pay for, too late to stop me now."

"Sam, this says…shit. John! Dorian! Caleb! All of you get in here now!" Mary shouted and they cringed. They were afraid of this. If their family knew how much it would cost, they knew they would balk and object to it…which was why they hadn't said anything in the first place. Soon they came in and sat down, looking worried. "They are spending too much!" She said and pointed at Sam and Dean. "They are getting all these packages for us as a bonus gift on a boat Sam has already commandeered. It's costing him a fortune."

"Define 'fortune'…" John said and she pointed out what he was going for. "Sam, no."

"Yes, it's already set up." Sam said, glad he'd done it ahead of time to keep them from stopping him. "All but the payment, which is due tomorrow."

"Hey, the Surfing package has chartered fishing! Me and Bobby could fish!" He said grinning.

"Payment…?" Dante said and Sam nodded, taking the hint.

"It's 50,000 a week per cabin, plus the packages are separate per cabin, no matter how many are in it, up to three or up to six people per cabin. The Gold one includes the cabins, that's spa and restaurant, island privileges, shuttle boat whenever we need it, and the minibar. That's the 50,000. The Surfing Package is 10,000 per cabin. Our own driver for the whole time, I'm ordering two since there are so many of us, is an extra thousand." Sam said then quickly added before they could speak their thoughts. "If I have a group, like I do, I get half off. And they throw in the Surfing package for half off for each cabin; a personal driver is only 500."

"So we pay for all the cabins, even if we aren't using them…" John said, that didn't sound fair.

"No, that's part of the 'renting the boat' thing, we only pay for the rooms we use." Sam said, "What with each guest getting the option of taking the cruise with us…it probably will take most of the rooms. We'll pay for those we invited."

"Us, too." Abner and Felipe agreed.

"We'll help." Mary said.

"All of us will." Dorian agreed and the rest of them nodded. "How much for the boat?"

"200,000, but it's already setup to go to their account. I have nearly twenty million in my personal account; I can afford this, stop this." Sam pleaded.

"Bullshit, no way are you covering your own honeymoon, or you Bobby. So, you paid for the boat. That's all you pay for." Jim said. "I love you, Sam; let us do this for you. We won't take anything out of the plan; we'll pay for it as you were going to."

"But…" Sam objected. He'd invited more people!

"I'll cover your guests and mine." Abner said. "Don't argue, won't do any good."

"Fine, but we set up the reception ourselves, to thank you for it." Sam insisted and they agreed that was a fair trade. "That and a huge bonfire later would be nice. We don't have to leave until the next afternoon, so we have time to have some fun, dance, surf…I still have to teach Dean and they have all the great surf spots on there. I've been to most of them, and they have some killer waves at most of them. And each night they have a luau after the surfing, and fishing can be done while we surf, or there's scuba diving, the boat serves as both a fishing boat and a boat we can dive from, they included spotters and chaperones."

"I've never scuba dived…" Jo admitted excitedly. "This could be fun!"

"Yeah!" Mary echoed, scuba diving did sound fun.

"Dean, got that total yet?" Bobby asked.

"I'm getting with the discount and with all the guest taking the gift…495,000. I'd round it up to 500,000 with the luxury taxes and all. Not counting the boat, which we are covering." Dean said and waited for their verdict.

"How about we each take 100,000, and split the rest of it?" John suggested. That wasn't as much as paying for it all.

"How many are paying?" Jo asked.

"I am." John said.

"Me, too." Caleb said.

"Me, too." Jim said.

"Me." Dorian spoke up.

"Me, too." Dante said.

"Okay, that's settled, give us the account number, Sam. They are using one account right, hence the discount?" Mary said, a lot of companies did that to make it easier for them to process the payments faster, offered discounts to those with large groups that would only use one account to pay for it. It was a marvelous incentive, some of John's own companies used the same option and they made a mint from it!

"Yeah." Sam grumbled but got his checkbook out, they each stole a check from it for the numbers and gave it back. "I hate you doing this…"

"I know, son. It's still your gift to us, but now it's our gift to you, too." John said. "Look, we know you can pay it and not miss the money, but we'd love to do this for you, because we love you…be happier about it, please? We'll still be spending it with you guys…we'll have a lot of fun with you, we promise."

"Okay, I'll try to be. I just thought I'd surprise you with it… and you'd be all happy and…now that's ruined." Sam said then shrugged. Still not happy about it but seeing their point, too. "I'm…I'm going to get the boards ready, we're done here anyway….I got to go see how many I can find and get waxed…sorry." He got up and left, feeling unhappy now. All his plans shot to hell!

"I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Mary said and sighed. "He always was an independent little thing, hated taking charity, even refused an allowance. I'm sorry."

"He'll get over it, he just needs time to absorb it. This really meant a lot to him to give you guys." Dean said feeling sad, too. "We were going to give it to you." He went to go, too. "It was to be our gift for all you'd done for us."

"Well…crap." John said. "I didn't realize that." The others shook their heads and showed they hadn't either. Then got their money transferred to the account anyway, resolving to make this up to him and them later. "He really wanted to do all this himself, just for us…"

"Yeah, he's always been a generous person." Caleb admitted. "Maybe he can help with more gear we need, like surf boards, rods, fishing gear, scuba gear, that kind of thing? Fund the island spending for us? He'd still be giving gifts but not as expensive ones…"

"That should appease him." John agreed, it would still be expensive enough for him to feel like he was giving them a gift. Besides a damn cruise ship! Damn that thing cost a lot to rent… "Let's go tell him."

They all rushed to see how he was doing and found him leaning against Dean, showing him how to wax a board. "Uh hum!" John coughed and they looked up, both looked sad though still, they noticed. "We have decided that since we have to pay so much for the packages and cabins, that it's only fair that you two fund the rest…that's all the gear we need, fishing or otherwise…and pay for everything we do on the island." He waited nervously to see if they understood what they were saying…'We're sorry we hijacked and ruined your honeymoon plans, so let us make it up to you.'

"That could get expensive…" Sam teased, cheering up already. So he didn't' get to pay for the honeymoon, he could fund it for the rest of them instead…it would still be an expensive thank you gift. "I suppose I'm okay with it, as long as you get the best stuff and spend lots of my money…damn you." He was also saying, 'That's okay, I appreciate you trying to help, I'm glad to do the rest.' A soft smile was on both their faces now and they nodded. "I'm sorry I went to extravagant on the spending. I just never spend any of my money and this seemed like such a wonderful way to spend it. I couldn't resist showering you all with gifts. You've done so much for us, made us so happy. You have to know that, above anything else."

"We feel the same way." Dante agreed. "You are a wonderful man, Sam. You, too, Dean. I get why Dean loves you so much. You have a good heart, a generous one. You give when you don't have to and don't second guess why you are doing it. You've done a lot for us, too. We are happy because of you, too."

"How is that?" Sam asked, he hadn't done anything for them.

"Well, we got Dorian because you insisted a clothing line was good for business, remember?" Jim pointed out.

"And I would never have got my family back, or survived the cancer, if you hadn't given me a second chance, son." John said and smiled, knowing it was true. His family had been broken but when Sam had let him in, he'd been able to heal it and now they were happy.

"I never would have met Rick, or have fallen in love again." Bobby pointed out, hugging the blushing man by his side. "Love him so much!"

"Love you, too, Bobby." Rick said shyly and smiled as he cuddled into him. "I would never have become a good man or found love if you hadn't taught me that lesson, Dean, which you did because of what I did to him. I'm still really sorry about that, Sam. I really am."

"What did you do?" Dante demanded. Looking pissed.

So he told them and they looked mad then forgiving when Sam and Bobby explained how he'd reformed and joined with Bobby after the lesson.

"Don't hurt him again or …." Dante growled and so did Dorian. Eyes flashing.

"Never again, I'm their friend now, they've forgiven me." Rick said and hid close to Bobby who glared at them for scaring his Slave. "I'll never stop making it up to him. Ever!"

"Good." The pair agreed then smiled. "I never would have met Jo, she's so amazing and I…love her. I blame Sam for that." Dante admitted and Jo blushed, nodding.

"I love you, too. You big jerk. You really should have told me first then them…backwards ass!" she teased him. Then kissed him softly. "Now you're never getting rid of me…not ever."

"Definitely blame your brother for this, you sexy minx." He told her and smiled, so in love. "Never leaving me now either."

"Good, then we're agreed." Jo said smugly.

"Is this the love fest or have I found the wrong address?" Garrett said stepping into the room and got hugged by everyone for his trouble. "Sorry I was late but I had some shopping to do. And I brought my chef to help. Dorian, your masseuse is in the living room along with Dean and Sam's; they followed me in the drive way. They said you invited them to work for this week or two." A good looking man came in and put his arm around Garrett's waist possessively now. "This is Jules, my personal chef."

"Chef?" Sam teased, eying his hold on the man.

"Personal lover, too…yes, you nosy brat. We are sleeping together, thanks for asking so subtly there." Garrett said and smiled anyway. "So do you have supper ready or need it?"

"We've just been so busy, I think we forgot. We could just eat out." Sam said.

"Not with my chef here you won't." Garrett objected, "I brought groceries and makings for your wedding cakes. I'm taking over your kitchen for the duration of the weddings but…if you ask nicely, I'll let you be his personal assistants; he might need to help with the cakes at least."

"How generous of you." Felipe teased as he hugged him and went to help Jules out with supper.

"Do you love him, Garrett?" Sam asked concerned. He'd been alone for so long, random lovers at times but never anyone to love him.

"No, it's casual but he is with who he wants to be, with protection, of course, and I'm just with him. I don't love him, I can't. I already love your Grandfather, always will." Garrett said sadly. "I miss him so much. I could never love anyone but him."

"It's been a long time since he passed, he'd be okay with you loving someone else, Garrett." Sam said and the man shook his head.

"I will fool around, let others close but not that close." Garrett said sadly, a shimmer in his eyes. "I still love James and am waiting to join him someday. Others…they serve a purpose, fulfill my needs, I feel affection for them and it's not just sex but…no one gets my heart. It's already been taken." He said then walked out to check out the beach.

"James wouldn't want this for him." Abner said sadly, "He told me so before he died. I've tried to set Garrett up with men. He doesn't turn them down but…he doesn't let himself close to them either. I wish…damn it."

"Me, too." Sam said. It wasn't fair that Garrett had to be alone that way, unable to love anyone but a ghost, a ghost that would never want him to pine for him. James had wanted him to find love again but Garrett wasn't that kind of guy. He only loved once and stayed that way until the day he died. A romantic notion but so sad and lonely, too. Especially when they died and you were left waiting for each day to end to see if that was the day you got to be with them again. Counting down until you died…so sad for them.

Garrett deserved better than that. James knew that. He never wanted this for his lover and husband…never wanted him to be alone. He wanted him to find love again and love someone besides him but Garrett wasn't doing that.

He was pining inside for his lost lover. Even while he seemed to really care for a lover, he would never love them. James would always be the ghost on his shoulder, locked in his heart and mind, never letting anyone else in. Such a sad life, they thought but knew someday he might change his mind, once he found the right guy. Despite his protests, they were sure he'd find the guy someday that turned his heart to fire and make him want more than a hookup or dating, if that's what you called what he did. Sex when he wanted it, alone when he didn't.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Supper was going to be a simple fare. Bratwurst and sauerkraut, salad, chicken, and some sides. Beer and other beverages to drink.

"So…Jules…do you love him?" Felipe asked as he chopped the lettuce.

"No, but I do care for him. I lost someone once, too. I got past it, he obviously never will. So I take what I can get until someone better comes along." Jules admitted. "I know he can't love me. And I don't want to compete in a contest I can't win in. You can't compete against a ghost, Felipe…they are always there between you and they always win. James owns him still, I just get what's left."

"If he loved you, would you risk loving him?" Felipe asked and Garrett listened, he was going to go in but heard them talking and was shocked that Jules was taking so little compared to what he deserved to have.

"Yes, I would. It's not hard to love him, you see. He's a wonderful man but I know I'm just a fling. I know I'm going to be cast aside someday. I'm not his first to be done that way and I won't be the last. But if he could love me…yeah, I'd be his Master, let him be my Submissive, and we'd live happily ever after." Jules said wiping a tear away. "But that only happens in fairytales, not real life. And this is real life, and he will never love anyone but James. I know I don't get forever with him but I'll take anything he'll let me have, because I've never had a better relationship than I have with him right now. And for that I am eternally grateful."

"You deserve to be loved, Jules… you both do." Felipe said and added. "Not urging you to break it off with him, just saying that's all."

"I do and he does, too. And maybe someday, someone will catch my eye, we'll fall in love, and I'll break it off with him. Or he'll break it off with me. He has love, as sad and sick as it is, he has it! He has James, his ghost that haunts him all the time to the point he can't love me…or anyone else. I need love, too, but until I find it, I'm happy with what I got so far." Jules said and shrugged. "We're happy, I can deal with this."

"I see that." Felipe said and bit his tongue. Knowing it would do no good to say anything else. "Pass the mushrooms and tomatoes, would you?"

Garrett crept away and considered his words in their room. '_Yes, I would. It's not hard to love him, you see. He's a wonderful man but I know I'm just a fling. I know I'm going to be cast aside someday, I'm not his first to be done that way and I won't be the last. But if he could love me…yeah, I'd be his Master, let him be my Submissive, and we'd live happily ever after.'_ Jules had said. That and_, 'But that only happens in fairytales, not real life. And this is real life, and he will never love anyone but James. I know I don't get forever with him but I'll take anything he'll let me have, because I've never had a better relationship than I have with him right now. And for that I am eternally grateful.'_

'_Maybe someday, someone will catch my eye, we'll fall in love, and I'll break it off with him. Or he'll break it off with me. He has love, as sad and sick as it is, he has it! He has James, his ghost that haunts him all the time to the point he can't love me…or anyone else. I need love, too, but until I find it, I'm happy with what I got so far.'_ Echoed in his mind and saddened him. Losing Jules someday to another man because he couldn't love him, didn't want him for forever. Was he really that selfish…that cold? _'I can deal with this.'_

For how long could he deal with it? Today, tomorrow? When would what they had not be enough for him and make him leave him? Like the others had when they fell for him and found out he'd never love them back? They also couldn't compete with a ghost. He was okay with the others going, but with Jules…it felt different, he wanted him to stay. Not to have what he and James had, that was a once in a lifetime thing, but maybe something different…just live together.

Would that scare him off early? Garrett knew he would still love James but…could he care enough to let himself feel more than that for Jules? No one wanted to live with someone who didn't love them. That was a given. A requirement actually.

He already had his own room there in the mansion, but he wanted him in his room, holding him more, touching him more. Sometimes sex wasn't enough anymore for Garrett. It was usually by this point that they left him or he pushed them away, broke it off…but he found himself reluctant to do that with Jules…he was good Master, a great Master, shit, he was the best Master he'd ever had. Submitting to him was as easy a breathing and already becoming his addiction to the sexy chef.

But was he ready for that much of a commitment? Could he let go of James's memory enough, just a little bit, to try to care more for Jules,too? And was that fair to him?

Was he ready to risk loving him eventually? He knew a slippery slope when he saw one, and damn this one could get really slippery! Was he willing to let himself slip on it? He knew he would if he let it go that far…Was it worth the pain of letting James go? Worth the loss of knowing and feeling the love of a man he'd never thought to ever have to let go of, even when he lay dying in bed as his cancer ate his cells? Worth knowing this one could leave him, too? Damn it would hurt worse the second time around if he did.

Garrett sat and thought for hours, seeing the light fade from his window, and sighed. He had to decide, stay the same and lose him someday, lose this chance with him, or…try to change his heart and maybe…hang onto the best thing that had ever happened to him in years…deciding was hard, but so much was on the line and he knew that, too.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was fantastic, they all agreed. Then decided to get the bonfire started, a large one, rock music blared around them as the flames flew high. Sam was helping Dean learn to stand on his board first, sitting it in the sand to stabilize it.

"Keep your foot there, arms out to keep it steady, there you go. We move our bodies, our hips to direct the board and use our feet to apply pressure to guide us. Now get used to it, I know the balance thing is delicate. Keep practicing, Dean." Sam said and smiled as Dean nodded, fire light making his trunk-clad body fairly glow. He was so gorgeous on that surfboard, he couldn't wait to see him take to the water.

Dorian was working on the same thing with Caleb, and soon he was working on balancing better as well.

Garrett watched the fire and let Jules hold him close, his body warm and welcoming. Thinking, always thinking now. Jules must have sensed it and sighed. "Garrett? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking about the wedding." Garrett said lying and Jules looked in his eyes and caught the look.

"Liar, that is not a 'wedding' look. Are you thinking of…of…" He got up and shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now, I'm taking a walk…alone." He made sure that was clear. Then shot up and walked off. Garrett's eyes watched him go and got sadder.

"You know, love isn't simple." Bobby said taking the seat by him. "There are no clear choices."

"I know that." Garrett said. "I'm so scared and confused. He's…he makes me feel funny inside, want more than I'm used to wanting."

"Well, I know that feeling well. Can I tell you a story?" Bobby said and saw his fear. Then he nodded and Bobby saw the others listening, and let them. "I was a lieutenant in the air force, good at it, too. I kept my hands to myself, kept my hookups secret, and abided the 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' rule. Until I met him…" He sighed and took a moment to remember his first love. The one he still loved and always would. "I met him in my C.O.'s office, he was so perfect, only his eyes gave him away, as did mine. We listened and saluted, got our missions and left. He was my new flight partner and I was in love. At first sight, mind you." He saw Garrett going to speak then held up a hand. "It gets relevant, trust me." Garrett stilled and waited, then felt a hand take his, a presence join him. Looking, he saw Jules join him.

"I couldn't stay away from you, sorry." Jules said sadly, eyes downcast. "Dump me all you want but I had to come back."

"Not dumping you." Garrett objected. "Wanting to have you live with me…as my Master. I'm scared." He sighed. "I still love James, not you, but I feel more for you than I've felt for anyone else besides him, and I'm scared that it could end up as love and then you'll leave me, too."

"No leaving each other, and I don't love you either, not yet, but…I want more from us, too. I could fall in love with you. I see it happening. You won't run if that happens?" Jules asked worried.

"I don't know. Haven't thought that far ahead yet…you caught me and left before I could finish getting that far in my thinking yet…" Garrett said. "I like you, Jules…don't leave me."

"Not leaving, I'll live with you, I'll try." Jules said hesitantly, unsure if this would work but having to try anyway. Garrett was gun-shy, ready to run, and he didn't want that either. He was feeling the same way. It was break up or move closer time, and damned if he wasn't for the latter! If Garrett was wanting to try then so would he, he owed them that much. To see if it worked out or not. "Go on, Bobby. I want to hear the rest."

"Well, we flew together and eventually it got so I had to tell him and be with him. He was Submissive and I was a Dom, we knew this. We were best friends, too. So we knew everything about each other by that point. We trusted each other. I could tell he was in love with me and I desperately wanted to tell him. But I couldn't. He told me instead. Confronted me in a club and forced me to admit how I felt. I also told him we couldn't do it, it was wrong and they would ruin our careers if we did it. I admitted I loved him but said it wasn't enough." Bobby said sadly looking at Dean. Who looked sadly at Sam and nodded. He'd done the same thing. "Dean knows how hard it is to choose love over your career…you make the wrong choice and it destroys you. I chose my career, told him it wouldn't work and left him there. The next night he was in the floating Sub line and…Charles picked him. And he fell in love with Winston, the man in question, and they were together after that." Bobby cried a little. "My heart broke at seeing them together and I knew I'd chosen wrong…I lost him because I chose my job over my love for him."

"Charles stuck with him through the missions, the missing in actions, and always welcomed him back with love and missing him. He loved him the way I couldn't, the way I had no right to anymore. Even on missions when we were taken, he was with him in his heart and mind. The first time after that, on a mission we were taken, I told him I loved him, begged him to forgive me, be with me now. I promised to love him, be with him, marry him even…he said no…he loved me still, always would but he was more in love with his Master…we were platonic and got out of it eventually. It was strained after that, we drifted apart. He got transferred and I got a new flight partner. We were over. And every time I tried to connect to someone, he was my ghost…always there to make it so I didn't stay with them long, unable to love someone more than him. Like James is with you, Garrett. You got a good thing here with Jules, but you have a ghost that you love more, and he will cost you Jules. Someday, if you keep letting that ghost own your heart, you will end up alone and regretting letting him go, and be forever chained to a memory, to the ghost of a love you can never have. It's not worth it, Garrett, I tell you this from bitter experience. Twenty years' worth."

"Do you still love him?" Rick asked and pulled his hand away from Bobby's but Bobby tugged it back and Rick let him, eyes uncertain.

"Yes, I do. But I love you, too. And he's a ghost I've since let go of. I had to so I could love you…I didn't want him haunting our relationship. Not once I made up my mind to marry you and admit I was in love with you. I know I will always crave him, love him, but I love you and you have nothing to worry about. He's head over heels for Charles." Bobby reassured him.

"What if they break up? What if Charles…dies?" Rick demanded, "Will you be right there offering to pick up the pieces, begging him to take you back finally? Toss me aside when he's free to be with you, or crooks a finger for you to come to him? What if he admits he loves you and begs you to be with him? What about us?" He looked scared now. He hadn't known about Winston, and now the thought that the man could take his husband away from him was unbearable!

And no one blamed him. A ghost is a ghost, they linger for years, and Bobby's was obviously still around.

"I'd stay with you. You are the one I chose to be with. From the moment I found you in the alley, I think that's where it started. I knew I was going to lose my ghost. Free, begging, or otherwise, I have given up on him and want you, only you. He's just…there. Not as important as having you with me as my husband for the rest of our lives. I would never leave you for him, love or not. I've made my choice. And, as hard as it is for you to understand, that choice was you." Garrett sighed and smoothed a hand through his lover's hair, earning him a relieved smile. "When you get older, you'll understand. First loves don't die, they become memories we use to help guide us to other loves we may find. They light our ways to ones we can love later. We never forget them, they are always there; but they become less necessary to cling to over time. You've never felt true love before but that's what happens when you lose it."

"Love is bitch on wheels, Garrett. You take what she gives you or she runs right over you and rips you apart until she destroys you, just to remind you that you should have taken what she offered…you don't want to know that feeling, you really don't. I told Dean the same thing and meant it. It hurts so much worse than one would think it should. I made that mistake, don't make the same one, you'll regret it the rest of your life if you do. You have to try or…you know the rest." Bobby said. "Why don't you take a walk? Talk this out?" He hinted and they nodded, heading into to the dark holding hands. Looking thoughtful, he took Rick's hand. "We should talk, too."

"Yeah, I suppose we should." Rick said nervously. "Not breaking up with me, right?"

"No, marrying you still. But we should discuss Winston and reassure each other it won't be a problem." Bobby said honestly.

"Agreed." Rick said and now they wandered off to talk as well.

"Am I wrong, or is this the same guy that led the team that rescued them from the terrorists?" John asked worried.

"No, that was him." Sam said coming up. Dean trailing along behind him. "He's happy with Charles, I can tell. He and Bobby get along as friends, that's it. He's no threat to their relationship. I wouldn't have invited him if I thought he might be. I love Bobby too much to risk hurting him that way. I didn't want to ruin their relationship, his and Rick's. I like Rick now, he's a good guy and doesn't deserve to have his husband's Ex show up at his wedding to throw it in his face that Bobby had once loved someone else, that he still does in a way." Sam had known this and had a long talk with Bobby first, who'd reassured him that while he did love Winston, he loved Rick now and would never leave Rick for Winston. He knew he'd lost him already and had come to terms with it already. So Sam had invited Winston and Charles, since he had saved his life after all.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"So I'm the one who you'd choose." Rick said tentatively and leaned into him as they sat on the sand talking. "He's just…"

"An old love…a friend now. I already chose you, there is no 'one I'd choose'. You were the one I chose, Rick, you." Bobby said and kissed him gently. "He will always have a place in my heart, like first loves do, but that's it. He's the past, you are my future. I can't wait to marry you."

"Okay." Rick said nervously, eyes down. "I'm sorry, Master. I wasn't right to not trust you. It wasn't you I didn't trust, it was your love for him." He sighed. "I never…why didn't you tell me about him before? You should have, I don't get why you didn't…you knew I'd find out about him and how you felt about him and yet…why did you keep this from me? That was why I didn't trust your love for him."

"He was my ghost." Bobby said and nodded as he saw Rick getting it. "Ghosts…we don't discuss our ghosts, we just…live with them. Pretend they don't matter when they do, hold on to them despite knowing we should let them go. We don't talk about our ghosts, because to talk about them, gives them power over us." He nodded as he guessed his lover's thoughts. "I didn't mention him because the moment I chose to love you, he ceased to matter. At least as a person I loved. But, as a friend, I'm finding out that I almost lost a chance at having a great friend by mooning over a man I had no rights to. I was a fool. Winston is my friend, no longer a ghost. You chased his ghost away. His ghost is gone, but the memory of him will be there, just that though. A memory."

"Then can we…do I have the right…of course not…I'm your slave…" Rick said and sat staring at the sand, going quiet.

"State your request, Rick. Not just a slave, you are also the man I love, remember? I'm listening." Bobby said and sighed, did he think he mattered that little to him? Did he really think that being his Submissive Slave meant he meant nothing to him, that what he had to say didn't matter? That he didn't care about him…that was unbearable! "I love you, tell me anything."

"Make love to me…show me I'm the one for you now, not him. I know it's silly but…" Rick said blushing, "I'd feel better…I mean I want to feel you close to me right now, it would make me feel better. Damn I sound insecure." He sighed, "Never mind."

"No, you sound like a man in love." Bobby said and smiled, slowly working his clothes off between kisses to his body. "And Sex would definitely make us both feel better, you jealous thing…" He now began to suckle Rick's balls, stilling all his thought processes and melting him at the same time. "Spread for me, baby. Give me access to all of you, and let me work." He smiled wickedly from between his legs. "Trust me."

"I do." Rick said and moaned as a finger took his hole, working him both ways until he thought he was going to explode. But knew he wouldn't without permission. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Bobby said and smiled as he arched up and humped back harder onto his fingers, scissoring him open now and then removed them. "I'm yours only, Rick. I really am."

"And I'm yours, too, Master!" Rick moaned and gasped as he entered him, thrusting deep on the first one and continuing his slow pace until the man wanted to scream and beg him to go faster, but waited until his Master decided to. This wasn't about him, it was about Bobby.

And, as Bobby cried his name as he came in him for the first time that night, Rick changed that thought and figured that maybe, just maybe, it was a little bit about him, too. And came as his Master stroked him and told him to.

Then began to take him again and he had to admit that Bobby had indeed proved he was the one for him, and that in fact, they couldn't get enough of each other either apparently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Garrett sat on the sand and struggled for the words to say.

"I don't love you." Garrett said.

"I know, I don't love you either. But I do care about you, and that's close enough to love for now." Jules said. "Closer than I've ever gotten to it anyway."

"I care about you, too, and you leaving me…hurts more than I thought it would." Garrett said quietly. "Am I enough for you? I know you have other sex partners. I can't share you if we do this."

"You won't have to. We're exclusive if we do this. For it to work, to try our best, it should be just us." Jules agreed.

"Will you be my Master?" Garrett said softly. "Take me under your protection?"

"Yes, I'll be your Master." Jules said smiling. He had wanted to for months now, but didn't dare to ask. He didn't think he'd have said yes.

"Live with me, as my Master and lover, not just as my chef, although it would be nice if you would keep doing that…your food is amazing, you are so gifted as a chef. But you don't have to if you don't feel right about being with your boss this way and working for him, too…" Garrett said.

"I'd love to live with you, be your lover now." Jules said smiling. Then used a finger to urge him to look at him again. "We can make this work, Pet. I'll be your chef, you pay me. At night, or whenever we agree to it, you will kneel to me and I'll be your Master, you my Submissive. I'll be good to you, and you will do whatever I say. You will obey me immediately, leave the sex decisions up to me. I control you in the bedroom and you stay my boss outside of it…that's what we're going to do now. If we fall in love, we say so. Neither of us will push it, we'll let it happen when it does. For now, being with you and knowing I'm more than some fling, more than a short-term fuck, then knowing you care about me enough to need me to stay, to control and be there for you, and you for me…that's more than I ever dreamt to have with you, Garrett." He gave him a stern look. "I get James is your ghost and you loved him, but I'm a living person, and expect you to see me, too. Don't let that damn ghost come between us. I know he's gone and it's hard to get past that, but I'm here and he's not. The moment you forget that, I will leave you. And never come back. I've competed against him long enough."

"And you won." Garrett said smiling. "He's still in my heart but…I suspect you are in there with him now, too. I care about you so damn much, you have no idea. James was my life and reason for living…"

"Then let me be that for you, baby. I can do it, let me in. Let me love you someday, let you love me someday…that's what I really want." Jules said sadly, pleading. "Let me in, Garrett."

"I'm trying, I really am. I already have! Give me time, that's what I need here. This is a big step for me, Jules. Be patient with me, please?!" Garrett pleaded. "Please, Master?"

"Take all the time you need to take, Garrett. I'll be here waiting." Jules said smiling and pulled him in for a kiss. "Now undress."

"Yes, Sir." Garrett said and stripped quickly, kneeling in front of him now.

And then they began to play, and found that there was now a more permanent feel to their relationship, one they both liked very much.

And as Garrett cried out in pleasure, his Master took him harder and impaled him, cumming and bringing him along the way, their climaxes joined in a stunning howl of bliss, and promised happiness they both hoped would come true.

Garrett later lay in his arms and cried, his pain and grief taking him, and Jules let him cry, soothing him as best he could. He looked so like a broken child right now. Jules thought. So lost. But still his. And as he drifted off, his tears driving him to sleep, Jules swore to do his best to make it so he never had to cry that much ever again. And to banish that damn ghost from their lives someday. Because he knew there was no way they could have love between them until that happened.

He may have won for now, but keeping his lover from his ghost was next to impossible.

He was damn sure going to fight for Garrett now, now that he thought that the man might be growing to love him and need him. No ghost got him now. And he was going do whatever it took to keep him as his...ghost or no ghost.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean paddled out with Sam now, enjoying the cool feel of the water under them. They heard the cries of pleasure and smiled, nudging closer to each other, and Sam took his hand. Dean pulled him closer for a kiss. "They sound happier." He said.

"Yeah, they do." Sam agreed and kissed him when he pressed his lips to his. "There's some waves coming, small ones…try it."

"What if I fall?" Dean worried.

"Get back on and try again, just do what I told you. Go on." Sam urged, Dean had the basic instructions, a small wave ride would boost his confidence.

"Yeah, Dean, do it." Dorian said paddling to join them. "The moon is beautiful from here, so big on the water…." She gave Dean a reassuring look. "Caleb's trying for the first time, too. Dante, and Jim are joining us, they said there should be some nice waves tonight. They can try the smaller ones for now. Come on, Cale, you can do it. Dean is."

"Okay." Caleb said and paddled to a smaller wave, Dean with him. They watched proudly as they fell off a few times but did eventually get it down, taking a small wave back to their waiting lovers and their family members.

A bigger wave crested in front of them and they were urged to stay on their boards. Dorian, Sam, Jim, and Dante paddled to the waves, then stood, riding them again and again, whooping happily, and competing for who had the best forms, the novices thought they looked amazing as they rode wave after wave, taking their time and enjoying it, then returning to them soaked an hour later. "That was fun, I haven't surfed in a while." Sam said and Dean rubbed Sam's hip, feeling a knot forming already. "I should just rest with them though, my leg…it can't take too much. I should be able to surf again in couple hours, though. If I take it easy in between."

He winced as he laid on his board and Dean massaged the tightening joint there, his leg easing up now. "Have fun." Then they watched as John and Mary came up on a boat, floating beside them. Ash in the back with Jo. "Hi, guys, want to learn to surf?"

"Not right now, later though. They look great doing that." John said and laughed as Dorian pushed Jim off his board while he tried to stand on it, laughing at each other. Their voices floating to them and they could tell they were teasing and taunting each other. "Go on, try some small ones again, we'll watch Sam for you." Jo got out and grabbed a board from the boat, then settled for floating by him, resuming the rubbing Dean had been doing, while Dean and Caleb practiced on some smaller waves again. Getting better each time, they proudly thought.

"So the others, they seem to have worked out their differences." Sam said. "I'm glad, I knew it was getting rough for them there."

"Yeah, ghosts fuck up every relationship that lets them in." Mary agreed. "My mom never remarried, or dated, she pined for my Dad, was alone until the day she died. She was still stuck on my Dad, his ghost haunted her all the time. She was so sad and lonely. I'm glad they aren't letting that happen to them, especially Garrett. He seems like such a good man, he should have someone in his life."

"You sure you should have invited Winston, son? Normally inviting one's Ex to a wedding spells disaster, with a capital D." John told Sam.

"I'm sure, he saved my life and Bobby is over him now. And Charles has been told all about Bobby and wants to meet him. Bobby was Winston's ghost, too. But now that they are working past that, Charles said he wanted to meet the man. Winston was haunted by Bobby, too, in love with Charles or not. But he got past it, Bobby never did. Winston said he was afraid to tell Charles, he thought he'd think he loved him less for loving Bobby the way he did, even a little bit. Dom's get possessive that way, so he said nothing. He's not mad but wants to make sure it's really over finally." Sam said soberly, knowing this hadn't been easy for Bobby at all or Garrett, or Winston and Charles. "Charles is a psychiatrist, so he said they needed closure. He understands thanks to what he does, but still insists they find closure before he marries Winston. They are getting married next month I think he said. It was a condition. Find closure or the wedding is off. Weird but true. Plus it will be good for all of them to see there is no threat there."

"That should be interesting then." John said shaking his head. Then saw the others swimming back to them, situating the boards in the boat then diving in to swim again. Sam joined them this time, taking it easy and floating nearby, as they splashed each other and laughed, calling each other names and shrieking when they got dunked, sputtering in the process. Having fun. John soon joined them in his suit and so did Mary, Jo and Ash as well.

Nearly an hour later they got in, drying off on the dozens of towels they had brought with them, and drove back. The moon big on the water as it rippled and swayed with the wind and currents.

And later as they sat in the hot tub, soaking out their aches, especially Sam's, they talked about the honeymoon. And about the guest arriving soon. Some were coming the next day, others the day after, mostly staying at the resort nearby with Sam footing the bill for it. Just until they took the cruise, then they would be there for a couple weeks on the ship or at Abner's house if they chose not to take it, he suspected most would though.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Dean and Sam smiled happily at the group of guest that arrived first, their plane landing first, and the first round of stretch Hummers ready to take them to the resort where they were already registered and had rooms waiting for them.

"Dean, Sam!" Gregory said and headed for them grinning. Stopping by the men, they waited for the others to join them. "You look good! Heard what happened to you, that sucks. I know you loved to fly."

"Well, now we can get married, so it's a fair trade." Sam said smiling. "Look, we'll explain everything once we get there, we promise. But we need to get you to your rooms then to the house to get acquainted…Dean, what's wrong?" Sam said and saw Dean look pale.

"They…they came…" He said weakly, pointing. A couple approached and looked nervously at them, a bit of disapproval showed in their expressions, too.

"Dean, you knew this was possible when you invited them…" Sam pointed out but still eyed them with a wary look, the others joining him, forming a protective half circle behind him, showing their support for Dean. "They might accept us… let's see before you decide they are here to hurt you."

"I didn't think they would, they said they wouldn't…said I was disowned until I changed my ways…why are they here?" Dean said weakly, tears in his eyes, hurt and anger showing now. "I told them the truth, Sam…all of it. And they…"

"They came to your wedding. They make a scene, we'll kick them out, I promise." Sam told him and held him close, kissing him gently, showing his love and support for him. "I won't let them hurt you or ruin our wedding day, okay?"

"Okay." Dean said then turned to see them nearly to him now, waving weakly. "I'm not sure about this…" Dean looked ready to run, Sam thought. "I can't do this." He said quietly.

"Dean…" The woman said and Sam kept him close, eyes on hers. "We're…we're sorry we hurt you before but…I'm not saying we support your choices here but…"

"Then why are you here?!" Dean demanded, hissing it softly. "If it offends you so much, why are you even here? To lecture me, to spout more religious shit at me, why? Because if you are, and you won't support me in this, then you can leave. I'm sure you can catch a flight back just as easily."

"We want to try." She said then sighed. "We want to see you get married. We'll be quiet and try to support you. We just…miss you."

"I…miss you, too." Dean said quietly then sighed, reluctantly letting her hug him and cry on his shoulder.

"I love you, son, I still do, never stopped." She said between sobs. "Don't make us leave…please!"

"Dad…" Dean asked, eyes on the man.

"I'm trying." The man said then sighed. "We need to try to get along or we'll just end up fighting again."

"It's been over ten years, Dad. That isn't a 'fight'. And calling me a sinner bound for Hell every chance you get isn't helping either." Dean pointed out.

"But it's true." The man said with conviction.

"Dad!" Dean hissed again.

"Fine, we're being quiet about that." The man said uncomfortably. All the men and their families eyed them with disdain now and he had the distinct feeling that sided with Dean on this issue. Although several were clearly straight, and a couple had pregnant wives or women with them, some had kids even. Teens actually. "I want to make it work, I want you in our lives…it's been hard without you and she's missed you so much. She cries for you and regrets losing you."

"You didn't lose me. You sent me away. You pushed and pushed and finally I left. I'm still gay, you know. And kinky and Dominant. Nothing has changed. Can you live with that or are we wasting all our times here?" Dean spat and they flinched, Sam ran hands along his arms and saw him relax some from it.

"We don't…I don't know." The man said and looked down. "We also don't want to mess this up. We want to be at your wedding and we can't promise for sure we won't screw up and say something wrong. We just know that we love you and miss you, and care less about you being gay or kinky then we do that we barely have any relationship left with you. We're just afraid if things keep up this way that we won't have one at all and we don't want that either."

"You know how to remedy that, right?" Dean said and nodded, calming down some now. The man nodded and he sighed. "Okay, I'll try, too. But one insult, one fire and brimstone comment, one remark that we're going to Hell and you are out of there. I mean it."

"Agreed, we'll be good." The man said then looked at Sam. "This your…what do you call him?"

"Fiancée." Dean said and then man nodded. "Then husband."

"And you will be?" the man asked. "We don't know anything about how this works, this gay thing, so you may need to explain stuff…sorry. We want to be politically correct here."

"Husband, I'd be his husband, too." Dean said.

"Oh, okay. Introductions?" The man said and tried a small smile, and Sam could tell that Dean looked just like his Dad, an almost exact duplicate really but with his mother's eyes and lips.

"Sam Parsons, this is my Dad, Terrence Ross. This is my Mom, Marjorie Ross." Dean said and Sam shook their hands. "These are men we served with in the service and their families, some of them. You can meet them better later. For now, we should go. There is a limit on the parking time here. You guys take the first limo with S;, I'll take this one with them." Dean said and caught Sam's worried look. "I'll be fine; they are my parents after all."

"Okay, but you call if you need me." Sam said and looked at the man and woman. "You hurt him again and I will see you out of his life so fast your heads will spin. For him, I will let you into our lives, he needs you. Whether or not he realizes it, he does. But not so much that I will let you hurt him again that way."

"We'll try not to." Terrence said.

"Fair enough…we have rooms booked for you at a resort nearby, full privileges of course. We also have a surprise packet for all of you at the house we will give you at the rehearsal dinner later. Our gifts to you." Sam said and then kissed Dean softly. "See you at the house, spend time with them if you want, take them to lunch and talk…I'll stay out of your way, baby."

"Thanks." Dean said gratefully. "I got so lucky with you."

"Yeah, so did I with you." Sam told him then got in the Hummer. "See you soon."

Dean got in the other car with his folks and shut the door behind them. Still not sure this was a good idea.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Lunch was an awkward time because there was a silence between them…and a gulf of pain they could feel but not cross. And Dean could tell they badly wanted to but didn't know how, there were too many years of pain between them to allow that. So he waited until they were back in the limo and decided to try to open up a conversation between them, even if it fell flat.

"Look, before you speak, no more talking about the past, that's done. I'll forgive that. Where we go now depends on you. It gets messed up and the only one you can blame is yourselves. Got it?" Dean said then sighed.

"Deal." Terrence said and then got quiet, clearly trying to figure out what to say now. "So, without getting too detailed, how did you meet the man?"

"I met Sam in the mess hall on base, when I took my new assignment. He was…" Dean began and soon was telling them all they could handle, skimming over many details, especially the kinky ones, and telling only the necessary stuff. Then ended with, "And now we are getting married because we aren't in the service anymore. That's it." Dean said. "I love him, he's my Submissive slave and lover, and I want nothing more than a life with him. He's everything to me, Mom."

"I see that." She said then smiled. "He's seems like a very honest and nice young man. Your Sam."

"He is." Dean agreed. "How have you been?"

"We are fine. I retired from preaching a few years ago. We moved to Florida since then and live in a nice retirement village there." Terrence said. "We're happier now and we had hoped you'd be happy with us."

"I'm trying to be." Dean said and sighed. "Look, the surprise we intend to give all our guests is a fully paid two weeks on a Cruise ship, it's a spa thing and there's an island with casinos, dancing, and stuff. We also have some beach stuff in it, fishing and that. There will also be a lot of gay and alternate couples on the cruise so…thought I should warn you. You don't have to take it, just check the 'no' box on the permission forms if you won't do it. I'll love you anyway, even if you refuse it and leave after the wedding. I get this makes you uncomfortable as it is. It's just a really nice cruise…it would be a shame if you didn't take it. It's fully paid so you don't have to pay for a thing the whole time, I promise."

"How is your young man paying for this?" Terrence asked nervously, taking charity had never been easy for him.

"He's rich and his family is paying for you guys. He's paying for us. It's a honeymoon we wanted to share with our friends and families. That's all, it's a gift, Dad. Not charity." Dean said and snarled. "If the only reason you won't take the gift is because of your damn pride, then that's not a good enough reason…it will hurt his feelings if that's the only reason you say no." Dean got angry now. "Don't hurt Sam's feelings…I can tolerate anything but that…even your little lectures."

"We'll consider taking the gift. It would be nice to have a vacation." Marjorie said and nudged her husband's arm playfully. "He was too cheap to ever take one. So I'd like a little tropical hedonism, a little fun would be good...if we could spend time with you when we do it, maybe?"

"I'd like that." Dean said then smiled, "We're here. Take advantage of everything they offer there, it's a very posh place, trust me. That's why we chose it for our guests to stay at. Just give them your names and show ID, they will show you to your room."

"Will we see you soon?" His Dad asked. Noticing the place did look very expensive…

"Yes, we have more guests arriving but there is a rehearsal dinner at seven tonight. We'll be sending cars to pick you up at 6:30, don't worry, we will go over the seating as well, explain everything. Then the wedding is tomorrow afternoon. The cruise leaves the morning after that. Late morning I think. We'll be having lunch on the cruise ship. Or you can return to the resort and enjoy it there, as long as you are willing to be a part of my life and accept me as I am with Sam, then I will still visit and call you more. I promise. I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable than I already will have to…I'm sorry." Dean said then watched them get out, handing them a paper with an address on it. His address and phone number to their apartment. "You decide to pursue a family relationship with me again after this…this is where I live and that's my phone number…Just wanted to give you the option." Dean said with a shrug. Hiding how afraid he was that they would reject him…again.

His mother took it and read it, then smiled gently. "Thank you, Dean. We know how hard this is for you. We'll try to be good for the wedding…and thanks for trying, too."

"You, too. It means a lot to me, too." Dena said quietly. "I love you guys, always have. Just thought you should know. In case this doesn't work out for us."

"Dean, despite what you may think…you are our son, and despite what we may or may not think of your lifestyle choices, nothing could ever change that. We were wrong to disown you for being gay. And we can't promise we won't slide back into the lecturing again…we still believe in our Faith and what it says but we also believe in you and want you in our lives more. We may fight but…we want a relationship with you. We'll do what it takes is necessary to do so."

"Even love me despite being gay and kinky? Because I can tell you now, that will be required." Dean pointed out nervously. "You can't do that, this is a severe waste of both our times. Because neither thing is likely to change now or anytime in the future."

"Like we said, we'll try and if we mess up, we promise to never bother you again, never talk or interfere with your life ever again." Marjorie said with tears in her eye. "We would never hurt you that way again."

"Mom, no! You mess up, you apologize and try again, don't just give up on being my parents because you slip up sometimes. That's no reason to never have anything to do with me again. I expect us to mess up, on both sides. We're just starting here so we're going to make mistakes but…let's keep trying, okay? Little steps?" Dean said with teary eyes, "I just realized that I don't want to never hear from you again…even if it is to tell me I'm a sinner that's going to Hell…I don't like that but it means you still care about me so, until neither of us are willing to try again, I want to try to be close to you guys again. Or as close as your gay and kinky son can get, okay?" He looked so imploringly at them that the pair sighed and gave in.

"Okay, we…we want that, too…so whose giving you away?" His Dad asked. "You are doing the bride part, right?"

"Yeah, um…Bobby was going to…." Dean said and looked at his father, who had a hurt look on his face. "I didn't know you were coming, Dad! You said you wouldn't…"

"I'm sorry I said that…can I give you away now, please? This 'Bobby' wouldn't mind, would he?" Terrence asked, suddenly hopeful that Dean would allow him to do that…it wasn't what he had planned for his only son but…it would serve the same purpose, Dean was the 'bride' here after all. And he was his son, not this 'Bobby' person's, therefore it was his job to do it, not his!

"Um, I'm sure he'll be okay with it." Dean said then gave him an uncertain look. "Are you sure, Dad?"

"I'm sure." Terrence said. "A man's place is to give his children away in marriage…and that means you, son."

"Okay, you can give me away." Dean agreed. "Look, you decide to skip the cruise, at least tell me you aren't taking it, okay? Don't just leave on me, please?"

"We'll take the cruise, don't worry. One, your Mom will kill me if I turn down a free vacation for us. Two, I'd like to fish some and get to know his parents. And three, we can't spend time with you if we don't. You'll be gone the whole two weeks, right?" Terrence said. "Could you make time to spend with us…if we go with you?"

"I could see myself doing that." Dean said smiling now. "You'll love it and you don't have to pay for a thing. We're covering all expenses, and trust me, you won't be able to get that wallet out. I won't let you. Sam wants to pay for it with them for all the guests. He was hurt because they wouldn't let him pay for the packages already, so this was our compromise."

"Oh, well, that's…generous of him…he really is a great guy, isn't he?" Terrence said. Finding himself liking the man already. "Maybe we could get to know him, too…on the honeymoon when we spend time with you, too? It might be nice to get to spend time with him also…if he wants to, that is…no pressure."

"I'd like that." Dean said and waved them off as the bellboy now showed them into the resort doors. "Meet the car at 6:30 and you'll meet everyone else, and, Dad?"

"Yeah?" Terrence said.

"They are all kinky in one way or another, minus some of the guests of course…so be polite, okay, and don't offend them by judging them? They are great people, you should give them a chance." Dean told him.

"I'll be nice." Terrence said and Marjorie nodded her agreement as well. "You love them, right?"

"Yeah, I do. They are my family, too, after all." Dean said smiling happily then saw his Dad frown. "What?"

"If we say no after this, and can't accept you…they will take our place as your family, won't they?" Terrence said, hating the way it hurt to think he'd be replaced that way. He didn't want to have someone take his place in his son's life…

"If you can't accept me the way I am and love me anyway, and not stop trying to change me? Yeah, they will. They almost already have, to be honest. I don't want that but…it's the truth. I need a family to love me, and if you can't, they will." Dean said. "I'd rather it be you guys though, and I'm not trying to hurt you but you did want the truth."

"Don't…we'll keep trying until we do adjust to this better, don't give up on us." Marjorie pleaded.

If it was a choice between her beliefs and her son, she already knew she'd choose Dean now and hoped her husband agreed.

"Don't give up on me again and that will never happen." Dean said.

"We won't." Marjorie agreed and smiled, running to hug him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Son. I missed you."

"I did, too." Dean said and got quiet. "See you later, Mom, Dad."

"See you later." They called back. Then followed the others in to check in, awed by the glass exterior.

All found it beautiful and exotic at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxx

(In Sam's limo)

They talked about missions and flying, and their recovery. And Damien spoke up, asking, "So you were lovers while you were flying together?"

"Yeah, we got together in Bangkok." Dean said, leaving out a lot.

"So when did you know he was the one for you?" Julie, one of the women, asked. She was Damien's wife, he thought. Or sister, something like that.

"As soon as I saw him. He walked into the Mess Hall and I thought he was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen, fell in love right then. Didn't act on it until Bangkok. The next day we headed back and got together for good. It took a while to overcome the worry that it could ruin our careers. I eventually had to decide what I wanted more, him or their approval; so I chose him." Sam said smiling and blushed. "We're in the BDSM stuff, too….just wanted to be upfront and honest here. I'm his Sub Slave and he's my Master, I know some of the others there will be, too, so I had to warn you and answer some of your questions before you met them…got any?"

He waited for it. Sure enough, they had some. Mostly of the 'does he hurt you?' kind of variety to which he said not beyond what he enjoys. Safe, sane, and consensual is the rule. Dean also listens to him about what he does to him, despite the no safe word. He then had to explain that as well, and they nodded, approving. They really were being safe and not hurting each other. They were satisfied.

Then the talk became about them. Some were married, long-timers and newlyweds. Others were single or divorced, both of the gay and straight variety.

"Any kinky ones?" Sam teased them.

Some blushed and nodded, others looked proud and nodded as well, several in fact. He raised his brows in surprise then chuckled. "You should go to the club then, Bobby has one near base there…a lot of military kinky men go there. You might like it…it's not just for gays you know, there's kink of the male/female variety, too." He smiled as they talked amongst themselves, even the wives, apparently some of the married ones were kinky, too, who knew?

Talk about hiding it, damn!

Soon they were at the resort and getting out. "We won't let them judge you guys, we'll throw them out for you first…his parent's I mean." One man said, Christopher, his old C.O., Sam noticed and smiled gratefully. "I won't let them hurt him again."

"Neither will I." Sam told him and nodded. "We're going to give them a chance though…they seem to really want to try to have a relationship with him now, I agreed to let them try."

"As long as they don't let it interfere with your wedding, I'm good with that." Chris said and Daniel followed him out. "Congratulations, guys. Oh, we're considering marriage, too, me and Dan…would you come to ours?"

"We'd love to." Sam told his friend and waved them off. "See you at six for the rehearsal!"

"We'll see you then." Chris said and the others agreed, waving back as well.

Then he headed back to check on Dean to see how it fared with his parents, worried he was upset.

Xxxxxxxxx

"It went fine, we talked and they agreed to support us…they even want to spend time with you, get to know you. They also want Dad to walk me down the aisle instead of Bobby, I haven't told him yet." Dean said nervously. "He won't be pissed, will he?"

"Nah, he knows how important family is, he'll be okay. As long as he's best man and gets to give the wedding toast for us, he'll probably compromise on walking you down the aisle." Sam suggested, they'd bring it up when they got to Bobby, he was sure he'd take the compromise. He would want Dean's parents to feel comfortable as possible at their son's wedding.

"Good, I was nervous about that." Dean said then got quiet. "I was so scared when they showed up…thought they came to rant at us…it's not unknown for them to do it."

"I saw that." Sam agreed and hugged him. "No one is going to let our day be ruined, Dean. They already told me so. We could do a meet and greet before the rehearsal…let them get used to being around each other, make them more comfortable. I'm sure they will feel less nervous once they get to know them…speaking of possible disasters…has Winston got here yet?"

"Not sure, just got here myself." Dean said as they headed in. "Rick and Bobby are taking the meeting of his Ex well so far but…we both know how he feels about the guy. He never got over him and this may not end well. I think he's only doing for us and to show Rick he has nothing to worry about."

"You really think he'd leave Rick for Winston if he asked him to, said he'd love him?" Sam asked, he didn't think so but then again…he could be wrong.

"I don't know, I haven't seen them together yet but I don't think he would." Dean said. "But it all depends on how he feels seeing him face to face again. Plus with his Dom, Charles, there…it could be a fight waiting to happen."

"I know." Sam said. "Poor Bobby. He still loves him. He always will but I think he loves Rick just as much now, so…it will probably go well."

"Or break them up." Dena pointed out. "Bobby could be really hurt by this, Sam."

"I hate that…but he said he can handle it when we offered to not invite the guy. Plus it would reassure Charles there is nothing to worry about with him and Winston, too…they want to marry but he won't do it until he's sure Winston is his for sure, that he's really past his thing with Bobby." Sam said.

"They never had anything." Dean objected.

"They had love, were in love. Not having sex or acting on it changes that…that is a thing, definitely a thing." Sam explained. "It would have been the same for us if we had ignored our feelings, too. Thank goodness we didn't, or we'd be the ones with that relationship. I'd have another Dom, you'd have another Sub and we'd always only want each other…and not have that again. Such a horrible way to be." He got quiet. "I'm so glad we took the chance…and that you came after me. I would have been lost if you hadn't."

"I know that. I knew as soon as you told me why you were going to that club that I had to stop you, find a way to have you back in my life. I had to make you mine. I realized I loved you, too, and losing you wasn't an option. It wasn't dominant pride or possessiveness, it was me being so in love with you that I had to have you back. And I hoped you could forgive me for letting you go. You had no idea I loved you, I can't fault you for running away. I got that. Letting you go after that was not an option…I don't know where Bobby found the strength to let Winston go. I could never have been strong enough to let you go…not for long anyway." Dean said and hugged him close. "I can't live without you, Sammy. I just can't. You go, you take me with you. There's no other way I could be happy ever again."

"Same here, baby." Sam told him and touched foreheads, eyes locking.

"Before you get more mushy here, how about we get in here and finish getting preparations ready, shall we?" Bobby said in annoyance and a touch of amusement. "You have time for that love crap later, work time is more important now."

"Hey, we're not the only ones getting married here!" Dean teased the man then pulled him to them, quietly asking. "You sure you're up to meeting Winston and Charles, I know it can't be easy for you…you can't handle it, we'll keep him away from you…" He was worried for the man. "I know you still love him."

"I do but…I'm with Rick and I love him, too. Rick deserves all of me, not just the parts that don't love Winston…I have to fair to us, give us a real chance. I need him. I don't need Winston, not anymore." Bobby said and sighed. "I will always love him, he was my first love, but Rick is my life now. First love or not, I want Rick now, just him."

"Glad to hear that." A voice said and a big burly barrel chested man peered at them with what looked to be relief. He was near two hundred pounds and appeared to be all muscle. Lean but bulky. His grey eyes stayed on Bobby. A calm look in them, a considering one. "I'm Charles Preston, Winston's Master and lover." He held out a hand and glanced inside. "Where's your lover at?" He asked curiously.

"Cooking." Bobby said. "He playing helper to Julian for the week, Julian seems to be very grateful. He seems to be getting overwhelmed here. There are quite a few of us that will be here for the wedding." He shook his hand and let go easily, no challenge or tightening in his grip. This was not a battle for dominance. Just two Dom's acknowledging each other respectfully. "I'm Bobby Singer, Winston's old flight partner. It's been awhile."

"You were more than a flight partner, we both know that much. He loved you and you didn't want him enough to choose him over your career. Now he's with me and I don't have such a problem, I would always choose him. You were foolish to let him go but it was good for me. Now the question is, do we stay and be comfortable or leave because this is going to be too awkward. I won't stay if it's awkward. This is a wedding, and he did save them but we will go if you can't handle it, Bobby. Make up your mind." Charles demanded, eyes flinty.

"I can handle it. I love Rick and can't lose him. You are welcome. Speaking of Subs, where's Winston?" Bobby peered behind him.

"In the car, waiting to see if I decide we do this or not. It's up to me, not him, if we stay. We agreed on this on the way up here. You got freaked and we'd leave. You accepted it and tried to get along, we'd stay. You don't get to see him until I'm sure it is fine between us, me and you." Charles said. "I will not tolerate the whole 'adoring glances and painful expressions' thing between you two! I will leave with him first and he will go with me, I promise you that."

"I'll be fine. Can't promise some awkwardness between us at first but I'll be respectful." Bobby said and Charles nodded. Both seeming to find a good peaceful ground between them finally. "Rick is coming, I hear him. Why don't you get Winston? They can meet that way."

Rick appeared moments later and Winston came up, looking nervously between them, eyes hitting Bobby and flitting away to look at the ground, hurt in them. "Hi, I'm Rick Stanfield, his fiancée. You must be Charles and Winston, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. Wow, you are a looker, Bobby, damn you got a good one here." Charles teased Rick and he blushed, looking to Bobby to make sure he didn't think he was flirting with the guy, not wanting to make his Master mad. His eyes lowered instantly and he backed off a little but Charles said in a gentler tone, "I'm just kidding, relax. Bobby? Help here."

"It's okay, Pet. You can look at him, he was just teasing you. Not flirting, you may talk to him now." Bobby said smiling, approving of his Slave's behavior. Rick knew who owned him and followed his rules. He'd reward him for that later.

Rick looked up then and smiled a little then. Happiness filled him that he'd pleased his Master then. "Hi, Winston."

"Rick." Winston said then got the okay from his own Master and finally looked at Bobby. "Bobby."

"How are you?" Bobby asked. His eyes were sad, but not unexpectedly so. Charles had known this would be hard for them both but knew it was necessary for them to get past it. So he'd pushed Winston to do it. Therefore, pushing Bobby, too. He could handle some painful looks if that was the price for his peace of mind that Winston really loved him more and did want to marry him. He wasn't foolish enough not to know he'd always love bobby, but he was smart enough not to let it destroy his faith in his lover either.

"Good, recovering from a mission but fine." Winston said nervously. "You look well. Happy." He reached for Charles' hand and gave him a grateful look for his trouble when he took it, giving it a comforting squeeze. A soft smile on his face reassured Winston he was okay.

"I am, you look happy, too." Bobby said and looked down then at Rick, doing the same thing Winston had.

They talked a bit longer until the strained words became awkward silence and they could find no other words to say. That was when Sam suggested that Charles and Winston take a walk on the beach, telling them it was really beautiful out there, swimming was okay. They nodded and eagerly headed off to do that. Bobby just stood there and let Rick hold him, holding himself together as best he could. Tears shimmered in his eyes which he quickly wiped away. "I'm …I'll be okay. That was just...I haven't seen him since we left the service…ten years ago. It's just hard, but I still love you, Rick, not changing my mind about marrying you. It's just awkward."

"I know, baby." Rick reassured him and held him close, kissing him gently. Then turned to see Charles approaching with a sympathetic expression.

"I'm sorry that hurt you. I'm not a cruel man, I never meant to hurt you. I just thought it would do you two good to talk." Charles said gently and touched his shoulder. "We'll stay away for a while, give you space. Talk to us when you can handle it, avoid us when you can't. I understand, I really do."

"Thanks, I'm trying…it's just hard…why is it so hard? It shouldn't be, we've moved on but…it feels like it's too hard to deal with. Why is it so hard?" Bobby asked him and Charles shook his head in sympathy.

"Because it was love, true love. And you haven't talked to each other in years to deal with it like you should have and now it is hitting you all at once. You need to talk and get past it but first you need to get a handle on seeing him again…I'm not jealous here. I don't envy you your position with him right now…I wouldn't wish your position on my worst enemy. Where you are, I've warned my clients about this same thing for years, is all pain, all heartache, and it will take time to overcome, but you can do it. If you are honest with yourself and others. Fight through it and finish moving on. Yes, you have moved on, but the pain is blocking the rest of the way. You need to get past it to truly be moved on and happy again with the new person you love…and that part is never easy. I will give you time later to talk to him privately, you both need to, but not yet…you aren't the only one hurting here…he is, too. You both need the space to think through this, give yourself that. I get you will always love him, and I know he'll always love you, but not as much as me, nor as much as you love Rick. I'm not jealous or judging you. I won't leave if you freak out on us. I want to help you now, Bobby. I like you. Win was right, you really are a great guy. I see us being friends, if you can over him enough to be happy without him. I'll give you space to come to terms with seeing him again…but I do expect you two to work past this to getting along normally by the end of this trip." He smiled at Bobby's questioning look. "Yes, I'm taking the cruise, for two weeks. You aren't getting rid of us that easy. I want to marry my man but I can't do that if you two don't do this; so I'm not going anywhere, and I mean that."

"I'll try harder." Bobby said quietly and walked off, waving them away, in search of some quiet time with Rick. "I'll be okay, but it's not you I need right now, Sam. Leave me be." And soon he was gone to spend some recovery time with his lover, the one person he did need. No other would do.

"He'll be okay, right?" Dean asked Charles as he watched him go with pity in his eyes.

"Yes, he just needs time. That's all." Charles said then got quiet. "Win is crying, too. I'm giving him space at the moment. Seeing Bobby again really shook him up, too. I really want to help fix this with them, without losing my lover in process would be nice."

"Yeah, I get that." Dean said. "I almost gave up on my chance with Sam, too. But couldn't bring myself to let him go again…thank goodness, or that would be me."

"Good for you." Charles said then went to go. "Do me a favor, would you?"

"What?" Dean said curious.

"Put their names next to each other on the seating chart…I want them to work this out and being close like that might help that happen faster, in case they try to avoid each other." Charles said. And then laughed. "It's tough love but…it's necessary."

"Got it." Dean said and decided to do just that, and imagined Bobby's face when he saw what they had done. He wasn't going to be happy with them but he would just have to live with it. They wanted to help him, too. The meddling men that they were, they wanted Bobby to be just as happy in the end as they were.

He'd forgive them eventually, they were sure of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Dean sat on the beach, chatting with his folks, telling them about his scars. They'd noticed them and demanded answers and were less than pleased they hadn't been contacted when they had went missing, that they weren't even in his file as relatives…! They'd walked down from the resort to see him, unable to stay away.

Mary and John were sitting nearby at patio table, talking quietly with Dorian's three uncles, all three were kinky and Mary had a proposition for them. No kink but would they be John's first male lover for them? A toy was fine and all but he needed a real dick in him sometime and now was as good a time as any. They had two weeks to do it after all.

They looked like they might even say yes, Sam saw with approval. They would be good lovers for his Dad. Dorian had reassured him of it, they were good men. She'd said so earlier.

Sam was currently getting ready to surf for an hour or two; it cleared his head to be on the water.

Caleb and Jim were joining him, along with some of the other guests, who turned out to be surfers, too. Others were riding speed boats and doing skiing. Kids ran on the beach, laughed and playing loudly, and no one cared how loud they got, they just watched them to be sure they were safe.

Others had chosen to stay at the resort for a while, take advantage of the activities and services they offered.

Sam saw himself waved over by Abner and came running. "What's up, Abner?" Sam asked.

"The owner and manager of the resort is at the door, he wants to talk to you." Abner said quietly.

"Oh, okay." Sam said then headed in. the rooms were paid for so he didn't see a problem here. "Mr. Jones, come in. How may I help you? Is something wrong with my guests there?" He asked worried.

"No, nothing bad. I just wanted to know if I could bring a lover to the wedding…see, my son is bringing his wife already and he has a plus two, and I'm the second, but…I have a lover I would like to bring as date, too. Is there any way to fix it so they can join me at the wedding…or on the cruise?" He asked hopefully, nervousness showing already. "Can I bring them?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll make sure to put his name on the table…what is it?" Sam asked and grabbed some paper. It was an informal wedding anyway, so any changes wouldn't matter too much. And he could just let the man stay in the room with the guy, they'd pay for him as well. "Name?"

"Tony Pouchand…oh, I see you've heard of him…okay." Mr. Jones said blushing wildly under Sam's astounded look. "We've been dating for a year, he's gay but hiding it."

"I thought for sure he was straight, and he's the hottest actor in the business right now…damn!" Sam said in surprise. "Okay, he can…he can come." He got quiet then asked. "He doesn't mind informal meals does he? Cause we're just doing a bonfire and a BBQ for you all, is that okay?"

"Nah, he says he looking forward to a nice normal time, no cameras, no filming or adoring fans hounding him, just some romantic time for us two…he has a couple weeks off on shooting his show he's on right now and asked to join me at your wedding, he knows how much I wanted to be with him at it so he said he wanted to come. Plus, he's heard of you, too, Sam. Your company is number one in the country…he's very interested in what you do." Mr. Jones said and smiled as Sam gave him an extra cruise ticket for his lover. "I appreciate you doing this for us; I know it's expensive, sorry."

"Not that expensive, we're all sharing the expenses." Sam said and laughed at his look. "We're all loaded so we're sharing the costs so it isn't quite so expensive, plus this is a private beach and well-guarded from the public eye. He'll have total privacy here. We're even closing off the beach with a fence to cover us that way, too. We want total privacy to enjoy our time here, you can't believe how many lookey-loos love to stare at us while we're out there…we wanted to avoid that for one afternoon."

"He'll like that, too." Mr. Jones agreed and went to go. "Congratulations again, Sam."

"You, too. Bring your man, you both will enjoy it." Sam said and laughed as he nibbled a lip. "What is it?"

"Can he stay here? He's not hit town yet but the press will hound him and he would like some peace and quiet. I know you don't know him well and he didn't ask me to ask you this but…would you mind letting him hide here until we get to the cruise ship?" Mr. Jones asked. "That way they won't follow him around or bug him the whole time…I just want him to enjoy this time with me, so maybe…he can visit more often after this." He looked down and shrugged. "He doesn't come around much…and I miss him."

"He can stay, we'll get a room ready for him. We got a spare one. He doesn't mind kink, does he?" Sam asked worried. They did get kinky… that might offend him.

"Nah, we do kink at my resort. We have a kinky side of the motel, walled off and private. We serve the kinky clientele and the more vanilla ones. You should visit sometime, if you are so inclined. You and your Master might like it." Mr. Jones offered.

"Well, you have several kinky couples from our wedding party already staying there at the moment, have you mentioned this to them?" Sam asked.

"Yes, and they are currently taking full advantage of the more leather related services. Thank you for inviting them there. I'll make sure they get the full benefits of a visit." Mr. Jones pointed out and smiled. "You and your Master can stay for free from now on, anytime you choose to visit. I own it and want you to have that."

"You don't have to do that." Sam said. "I can afford to pay you."

"I know. I don't have to…I want to, so be quiet and just take it. Not changing my mind." Mr. Jones said grinning and went to go. "Refer your friends and family, I'll get them a discount. Just leave your name when they come and I'll make sure they get it."

"Okay." Sam said then laughed. "We can come anytime, right?"

They had lots of free time now…what with not working and all, and they sometimes liked a vacation, a kinky resort could be just the thing to be the most enjoyable 'vacation' they could find.

"Of course, just call ahead and I will tell them to expect you as my honored guest. Anytime is fine." Mr. Jones said and gave him his card; there was his cell on the back of it. "Call my cell first then I'll call the resort to set it up for you."

"I will." Sam agreed and nodded, letting him out again. "Thanks for the gift, Mr. Jones."

"Consider it my wedding present to you. I thought you'd enjoy that so much more than a wrapped gift." Mr. Jones said and smiled at Sam's amazed look. "Yes, this is my wedding gift to you…so congratulations."

"Thank you." Sam said and waved as he walked out, shutting the door behind him. "Dean! Can you come here?" He called.

Dean came running and Sam handed him the card. He explained what was going on, all of it, including the offer to stay free at his resort anytime they wanted to . "He said it's a wedding gift." Sam said finishing.

"Wait, Tony Pouchand is coming here tonight and we get to stay for free at a kinky resort anytime we want? Am I correct here?" Dean asked and Sam nodded, Dean looked thrilled now. "Yes, I love the gift and we are so doing the kinky resort thing at a later date. And I love Tony Pouchand! He's like the sexiest actor I've ever seen! And he's staying in this house for two days…wow!"

"Easy, Master. I might get the impression he's sexier to you than me if this keeps up…and he wants to hide, have a normal time, not be fawned over by you…so can the exuberance there." Sam warned him. "Tell the others, too. Just treat him normal, talk to him like he's just like anyone else, and no autographs or picture opportunities. He'll be much more comfortable that way, and he's taken, so no hitting on him!" Sam growled. "Not to change topic, but how are they taking it?" He motioned to his parents standing nearby.

"Good, they're mad that I didn't have them in my file so they didn't know I was captured in battle, but they are forgiving me…I think it really hit home for them when I did that. Showed them how much I thought they didn't want anything to do with me. They want to try harder now…or so they say." Dean said then waved to them that he'd be right back. Then he took Sam's hand and tugged him along. "Come talk to them, they want to meet you privately, too, spend some time with you now."

"What about my surfing?" Sam said motioning to his suit he wore.

"We can surf later, get to know my folks first." Dean ordered and Sam nodded, unzipping and slipping out of his suit already, sitting it by the door. Then adjusted his swim trunks and nodded. Dean led him to the beach again and they smiled as they watched John and Mary head up the stairs with happy grins on their faces; the three uncles towing along behind them. All looked like they were up to something, something naughty. And they just shook their heads at them and wished them luck. And Sam took a deep breath and tousled his hair nervously before stepping out behind his Master to meet his folks. Hoping they liked him. And that they wouldn't break Dean's heart again later…they did that, he would be pissed at them for sure.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Sam, you surf and run a business? Doesn't that keep you busy?" Marjorie asked impressed with the man already, so responsible!

"Not really, I…I'm gay and my family business is a family one, we own family stores, and restaurants, and clothing lines…along with some teen ones. We've recently got into adult ones, women's and men's as well. But according to the Will, there's a clause that says we can't bring scandal to the business in it, well, me being gay could cast the business in a wrong light…so we have to keep me out of it, just in case. Until I'm thirty, then it doesn't matter. I can't lose the business then. Until then I have to stay out of running it…so I mostly spend it with Dean and my family, I'm waiting to play a more active role then, maybe take over running it as Owner instead…but not yet. I can't risk the publicity." Sam said and they looked sad for him. "Yeah, I own it, but…they also have 1/16 shares each, my brothers and sisters do, I also gave them 49% of the company, so we share the running of it. John, my Dad, he has a 1/8 one as well, but I have controlling interest so they keep me involved with the important decisions. I do run it, just behind the scenes."

"And Dean owns it with you now? He was telling us you share your money and business with him, he runs it with you? He said you and he make the decisions together?" Terrence asked, pride on his face as he looked at his son. Dean looked at Sam and nodded.

"Not gold digging, I just told them what we do, that's all." Dean said shyly. "I didn't want him to think I was just living off your money, that we didn't do anything…I run my club and you run the business…we keep busy."

"Club?" Terrence asked curious.

"I own a BDSM Club that caters to kinky people like us, males and females. I bought it last year. I manage it myself most of the time but have an interim manager that does that for me when I can't be there. Sam runs his business from our home, and video calls, and the phone. We work a lot; so it's not a living off the money thing, we work for it." Dean insisted sternly, clearly worried they thought he was _that _kind of guy. Not a responsible guy that works for his money, earns his own way. Sam may be richer than him, but his club gave him a lucrative income as well. He was building his own fortune now and wanted them to see that, too. He wanted them to be proud of him, he realized and sighed.

"Good for you. The club does suit your preferences and you love doing it, so…we're proud of you. Sorry we made you think we weren't before…we just…we were bigoted, we're sorry." Marjorie said. "Your club, it's successful, right? Popular with the BDSM crowd, right? So you are doing well with it…"

"Yeah, it's very popular. It was a whim buy but it's proving to be a good investment really. I like working there and am friends with most of the clients that go there." Dean said proudly and smiled, seeing they were proud of him made him think that maybe they really could fix their relationship more now. He saw it working finally, because if they could accept him this way, and what he did at the club, then that was the last obstacle between them. "I was worried you would disapprove." He said quietly.

""No, not disapprove. Just want you to be careful. Some people are against it and might get violent with you…be careful, son. We accept it but some more fanatical ones may try to hurt you, I've heard of it happening." Terrence said worried. Then sighed. "Tell me about yourself, Sam. How did you grow up?"

So they spent the next hours talking, Sam told his story and they thought it was sad that Dirk had been that way. That his family was so divided. "So, you two got together after he got to your base?" Marjorie asked to clarify.

"Yes, but then we still had work on giving into our feelings, which was not easy. They say that they appealed the 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' rule but…others still punish you for being gay at times, and being kinky is even worse…so we had to decide to…they tend to find a way to make you want to quit or keep you from being promoted, that kind of thing. It can ruin your career to come out, so we had to decide whether it was worth the risk of being together if they found out about it. The prejudice can be really intense sometimes, you see. We fought the attraction, and…we fell in love at first sight…eventually got together on the next mission. Then backpedalled when it was over, and we said it was…well, I did…it was over, couldn't go any further, then we saw sense, well, I did. Sam was sure he wanted me but I said it could hurt our careers…then when I thought he'd move on with another Dom, I had to tell him how I felt, had to have him back. After that, we were together and I moved in with him right then. Been this way since." Dean said happily and leaned over to Sam, who kissed him back with a grin. "I couldn't resist my Sammy. At least, not for long."

"He does seem to make you happy." Terrence told him and smiled, seeing that he made Dean happy made it easier for him to accept the man and the fact they were a gay couple, and kinky. They were good together and that was enough for them. So maybe they would let the disapproval go, since it seemed more and more likely that it was coming to be a choice of their prejudice or Dean…sure they thought he was going to Hell but he would never see that, so maybe they would need to leave that be and let him be happy…they could be wrong about the Hell thing and they really did love their son. They didn't want to let him go again. So they would just be happy for him…and deal with the rest later.

If ever again. Having a gay son wasn't so bad, Terrence decided. He was still their son, no matter who he chose to sleep with.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

At five, they had a meet and greet, and they got meet the other guest, most of whom were happy to meet them, too.

Little kids were with their parents and introduced as well, and they took turns watching them, in case they wandered off. The bonfire was huge and they were all sitting around it eventually, hot dogs and marshmallows keeping them occupied. Games were set up for the kids as well, and the adults mingled.

Some even surfed and the waves were plentiful that night.

Music played loudly around them and laughter sounded from nearby, then the couples broke off and began to walk down the beach, some swam nearby, and others chose to skinny dip further down the beach…away from any prying eyes.

Sam lay on a massage table later that night, Dean rubbing his leg for him. He'd overdone the surfing…again. He hated that he didn't have the endurance he used to have and how he got tired so quickly when once he used to be able to do what he loved for hours…his legs mostly and the glasses or contacts that they had to wear all the damn time now, or everyone turned into a blur. He was tired of being the weakling… and cried a little now. "So fucking…I can't even surf for two hours without my leg giving out on me. Not to mention that we're practically blind without our glasses now, and we…I'm so sorry about last night…I know you were into the kneeling and the blowjob…my leg just gave out, so sorry."

"Sam, Bobby once asked me if it mattered to me if you stood or was on your knees, if I'd think you less of a man for kneeling than I would if you stood, and I told him it made no difference. I'd love you no matter what position you were in, and I meant it. So less kneeling, we can try something else…maybe let you sit on couch or something, I kneel or stand over you…that would keep your legs from bothering you so much. Can we do that?" He thought again then said. "I've noticed that the hands and knees thing tires you out faster now, too…how about we use the sling more, other devices to take the weight off it? Massage it more?"

"I think that would work better now. " Sam said and was relieved. "So…still a man to you, right? My body is fucked up but my heart is strong as ever…it's yours, baby, all yours." He sighed then had a thought. "How about we get ahold of the rehabilation place…or hire our own therapist…to come by a few times a week? They could help strengthen it, work with it now that it is acting up more…okay?" He sighed. "I going to hate therapy, but we knew it was going to happen, they warned us I'd need it later…I suppose now it is necessary. I don't want to lose my ability to walk on that leg or hip, so…we should do that when we get back, get back into a therapy center at least…twice a week at least."

"That sounds best." Dean agreed. "I'll go with you if you need me to. I don't tire out as fast as you do, but I do tire faster and my legs bother me sometimes, too. I've just worked up my stamina and endurance more than you have…I need it some, too. So maybe we both can do the Rehab thing?"

"I'd like that, thanks, Dean." Sam said and relaxed now, not so sad anymore, then he heard a knock. Dean secured the towel firmer to his hips again then went to answer the door. He gasped at who it was. "Mr. Pouchand, welcome. We expected you earlier. Why didn't you call? We'd have picked you up…"

"I'm fine, Leon picked me up, made sure there was no press around. My flight was delayed, sorry." Tony said smiling, then Dean motioned him in. "Nice place, very beachside. It's really…" He looked for the right word. "Welcoming, homey feeling. I don't get that much. Got a nice loft, and a personal driver, three bodyguards, and a man I never see that I'm madly in love with…being famous isn't quite the way I thought it would be." Tony looked happier now as he saw Leon come in and hugged him tight, passionate kisses flaring between them already. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too." Leon Jones said and still held onto him, unwilling to let him go yet.

"I…Tony…I may be out of line here…but…" Dean looked at their curious faces. "I once had to choose between my career and Sam, and I chose him. If I'd have chosen my career, I'd have lost him forever. We could have been together secretly like you two are, and were for months before we got injured…always wanted to be open about it though but were afraid to be." Dean got quiet then spoke again, and smiled. "I've learned that if you want something, and want to make it work, and the hiding it only hurts you. That maybe it is best to get it out in open and be honest about it. Take a chance and be happy finally. Hiding is smothering, I know this from experience. My advice? Come out, Tony…be gay. And be with him openly, you'll both be much happier."

"But my job, I won't get as many roles." Tony protested then sighed.

"What do you want more? Him or your 'roles'?" Dean pointed out. "Is your career worth being miserable without him? Because it's going to stay that way until you admit it and come out about it. You won't have to be apart so much either."

"But his resort, it's famous for its kinky thing…" Tony said. "If they knew, it could cost me work, even my career."

"Then you need to decide if you can keep living this way, and if it will tear you apart someday. Because it will. I see that already, and I bet you two do, too." Dean said then walked away. "Your room is the third on the left, from the top of the stairs. Leon, you can stay the night if you like, spend time with him. If you have the time to."

Then he was gone. They followed him in, carrying the luggage with them. Then saw him rubbing Sam's body again, especially the hip and leg. "This is your fiancée, I take it."

"Sam Parsons." Sam said from where he lay. Slipping a hand out for them to shake. "Nice to meet you. I have a bad leg, so he rubs it for me."

"Is what he said true? Is hiding it that terrible?" Tony asked him.

"It is…we never would have lasted if we had to keep hiding it. I realized that afterward but, yeah, he's right. It's better to try and be happy then not try and have a half measure of that happiness you could have had. Hiding doesn't encourage long and happy relationships, believe me." Sam advised. "There's a bonfire outside, they have food there, too. Why not join them? They know you're coming and won't harass you; we talked to them about it already." He invited and saw them smile. "Think about what we said, Tony. Life in the closet is lonely, we all learned that."

"I will." Tony said and smiled back. "Come on, baby. Help me unpack. You staying the night with me, right?"

"Yes. I missed you too much to not stay, you sexy thing you." Leon said and kissed him halfway up the stairs. "I love you, Tony. I'm yours. I don't care if we have to hide it. As long as you love me back, that doesn't matter."

"I love you, too, Leon. And, he's right, we don't 'have' to hide it. I choose to." Tony said sadly but let his man lead him to their bedroom. Then thought maybe, that maybe, not having to pretend to be straight and having to stay away from the man he loved, would be a nice change for their relationship now. And smiled as he unpacked with his lover helping.

Then headed out in swim trunks with Leon to enjoy the time away from Hollywood and all that it entailed. The peace here was just what he needed. And he wanted to take full advantage of it. Then maybe get a hold of his publicist about the 'coming out as gay' thing. And possibly a proposal to a certain resort owner. They'd been dating for three years, he thought. Maybe it was time to finalize it. Leon was worth that, and then again…so was he. He could be with him more then, stay away from him less. Sure the press would have a field day, but then again, where he was concerned, they always did. He'd learned to ignore them and thought that grabbing what happiness he could get wasn't the worst suggestion he'd ever heard…it was possibly the best though.

And, as he took the offered hot dog from Sam's mom and her friendly smiled lit her face, he soon found himself settling quite comfortably in between them.

And looking forward to the weddings to come the next day, the cruise was going to be private and heavenly. He thought as Leon pulled him in for a kiss and smiled against his soft lips, a smiled curving his lover's gorgeous lips already. He hadn't seen them this happy in years, not since they first began dating…then thought that coming out and being with him openly was definitely the best thing he could ever do now…as long as it brought out that smile on his lover's face. He dearly wanted to keep it there, too.

Dean tinked the cup loudly to get their attention right then and smiled as they turned to face him. "Come over here, guys. We got the area ready." They all crowded in and found their seats, Winston and Bobby were surprised to find their seats beside each other, their lovers on the other side of them. Then looked at Sam and Charles.

"It's for your own good, guys." Charles said. "The arrangement isn't changing, so might as well sit down and just get along."

They both groaned but sat as told to. Rick smiled as he sat by Bobby and took his hand, kissing him softly in greeting. Charles doing the same to Winston. Bobby and Winston smiled a little and waited for the rehearsal to start.

Sam and Dean explained what was going to happen. They'd do the ceremony, then put up the wedding chairs and arch. The tables would need carried out and set up, the food would be cooking already during the ceremony so that was taken care of already. Then some dancing, cake cutting, and then they'd set up another bonfire and hang out, relax. The next day, mid-afternoon, they'd be shuttled to the pier and get on the ship, get their rooms settled, relax for a bit, massages and stuff. Then a luau on a nearby island, more surfing. Sam advised the surfers and water sports people to bring their stuff and store it on there. They had a room or two set up for that. He'd cover all expenses, no matter how small with vouchers he'd give them for what they needed ahead of time. No money of theirs would be spent, so don't try it. Some argued but he let them know he wasn't changing his mind on this.

"It's my gift to you. I can afford it, don't worry about that." Sam told them. "You want souvenirs, you can buy those. Those are your preferences, not mine. The lower floor is for the people with normal preferences, what we call 'vanilla' sex lives. The upper is the kinky floor, we kinky ones that want to play will take that one. Kids and families will mostly take the lower floor, so our activities won't be seen or heard by them. We respect families and if you prefer to avoid the kinky stuff. I only want to share this cruise with you all, that's it." Sam told them.

"Some of us '_vanilla_' ones don't mind the kinky stuff around us. Can we take some of the upper rooms to make room for the others who need them more? We won't complain, promise." A pilot said, Jameson, Sam noticed. A single guy, straight and very vanilla as he recalled.

"That's fine, I just didn't want to offend you. I want you to stay the whole time, have some fun with us. You have the booklets, I got all of that for you…do it all, have fun." Sam encouraged them. "You more normal ones, you can stay on the upper floors if you want, as long as the kinky stuff isn't offensive to you."

"Our kids room with us or…" One woman asked uncertainly, she had three with her. Littler ones and one teenager.

"We have joined rooms for you with families, all set up already." Dean said now, "Joyce, we have a room for you and him and one for the kids, a double. The littler ones can share a bed or…would you mind the teen having his own room?" Dean asked.

"His own room is fine, like at home." Joyce said after conferring with Jeff, her husband. "The kids can have their own beds that way, thank you."

"Look, we have three…no, four lists here for you." Dean said holding up the clipboards. "One is to tell us how many need normal rooms, one is for the families, please list how many kids and ages so we can fit you into the right cabins, one is for the kinky ones, the swingers and such, and one is for the normal ones that don't mind staying around us kinkier ones, and the other is for those not wanting to go on the cruise at all. If you don't want to take the cruise, just sign that list so we can get it to the resort people so they know you will be staying there instead, but please still feel free to enjoy two weeks at the resorts we booked you at. We have set it up so you can have any of the services you want from the resort that they offer for you." Dean paused here. "Don't feel obligated to go on the cruise; it's just a wedding thing from us to you. We set up the resorts the same way, so whether you take the resort option or the cruise itself, it's still our gift to you. Either way, we want you to enjoy yourselves. If you go after the wedding, and I know some of you may choose to or be called in to do so, please let us know so we tell you goodbye. We really do appreciate you coming."

Then he looked at Sam and asked, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, we got it all. Any questions?" Sam said and none were forthcoming. "Okay, then. It's late and you probably are tired…so go ahead and go. We will be here all day tomorrow, so feel free to come as early as you like to stay and visit. The beach is open for you until half an hour before the wedding. Then we're locking it down securely for privacy. The gear is in the back room there, the boats are there. Tell one of us before you take one though, so we can be sure we know you have the license and skills to drive it safely. Wear your life-vests at all times. Swimming is allowed and sunbathing, watch the nudity around the kids! The cook we have will provide breakfast for you if you come by. Some are sleeping in, so keep it down really early in the house if you can, please. Otherwise, we're good." he said then smiled.

They soon watched as some wandered off through the gate off the side of the beach to head back to the resorts they were staying at. Others took off from the front door and were driven back. Those in the house cleaned up for an hour, made sure the fire was out, and then headed in to bed as well. Most didn't sleep though; it was playtime and they wanted to have some fun of their own.

Dean hooked Sam into a swing, and soon was tying him tightly, then he sucked him and took him as he saw fit most of the night, Sam's cries of pleasure filling the room along with his Master's; along with the sound of whips and paddles later on. Again the cries of pleasure filled the room and flesh slapping flesh soon followed.

Dorian and Jim played with Caleb, since his three Subs were currently in Europe, covering the company while the three Uncles came to meet Dorian's friends and lovers for a couple weeks. They took turns watching and running the company; always keeping three there at all times to do so. Caleb moaned harshly as Jim spanked him hard then fucked him roughly while Dorian cried out and raked nails down his back as he fucked her at the same time. All enjoying themselves and their Submissive toy very much most of the night.

Abner and Felipe had their kinky fun, flogging Abner then playing his body like his own personal instrument that Felipe knew it to be. Garrett being done the same by Julian and loving every minute of it; no sign of his ghost to ruin each and every moment of the love they had now. Jo and Dante doing the same. Ash got busy with his new 'date', a colonel of Chris Weem's that turned out to be particularly keen on having him play Sub for him; something Ash had not objected to. The black man was sexy and damn he knew how to use his toys! Ash thought as his 'master' inserted the butt plug and wiggled it to tease him. "You aren't to cum until I say so, understand?" The man told him playfully but seriously.

"Yes, Sir." Ash said then bit a lip.

"Yes, Ash?" Victor asked, Victor Henriksen was his full name but he preferred to ignore his last name when in a situation like this.

"You have a room on the ship, right?" Ash said and wanted to kick himself for even wanting it. For saying it, for fucking _needing_ to say it. For wanting more than he could get right then. For wanting more from this man than he knew to expect from any dominant. "Never mind, Sir." He said with teary eyes and shook his head. "Pony." He said and was undone by the uncertain looking man who looked just as confused as he felt.

"Ash, don't go…what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Victor said uncertainly, surely he'd been careful with this beautiful man before him…he'd been thinking of keeping him and now he wasn't so sure the man would want that with him. What had he done wrong? He thought as he reran what they had done so far. He'd knelt and sucked him, spanked him, but nothing bad…not even that hard really…

"No." Ash said sitting by him but kept space there, eyes down. "I…shit. I think I like you. I've never felt this feeling around a Dom before…"

"What feeling?" Victor said worried.

"Like I want you to…_keep_ me." Ash said softly. "I want more with you, to spend the trip with you as your Submissive, sir. I usually go from night to night with a different one, only find one when I'm horny. Never wanted them for more than that…but not you. With you, I…I want more time with you."

"How much time, Ash?" Victor asked, his heart rejoicing already. He wanted more. He could give him more if he would let him…

"Forever?" Ash said looking him in the eyes, with flicking eyes desperately seeking an answer from his. "Sorry, too soon…no right to ask. I'll go, sorry." He wiped a tear away. "I moved too fast but…shit…I never expected to fall for you so …fast. We could slow down! I'll back off. I shouldn't have said anything…sir. I won't push anymore, please don't let me go yet?! One night, just tonight, can we finish tonight? I won't ask again, I swear!" he shook his head. 'Can't want a crazy nut like me, no way. I'm such an idiot!' He mumbled softly to himself but stayed where he was, too afraid to move until he heard his answer. "Be my Master? I know it's rather sudden but I just knew when I saw you. I forgot to breathe, you stole all the oxygen from the room when you came in, and…you looked at me…and I… saw forever on your face…cheesy, huh?" He stared down at his hands now and sighed.

"Forever works." Victor teased him and smiled, tugging his tear-stained face up to look at him. "I felt the same way when I saw you, so I get it. It was all I could do not to stalk over to you and grab you, and tell them you were mine, and I had no idea who you were…just that you were mine already." Victor admitted softly. "No slowing down, no stopping this, we'll work out the details later, baby. I'll be your Master. You ever wanted one before?" A Sub like Ash usually floated until they found the right one and then they were theirs immediately. They just knew their true master when they saw him or her. Then they gave themselves to them so completely. Subs like Ash were rare, their hearts locked away until they found the one they belonged with, then they were just…_theirs_. They were perfect Submissives. Vic got that; he was that kind of Master, too. He saw Dean was that kind, too. He'd done the same with Sam, both floated until they found each other then just bonded instantly; fell in love hard at first sight. Just like he had. He'd played before, but never seriously, never wanted anyone for the long term, not like he wanted Ash. "We should talk, see what we need to know first…but I want you for forever, too."

So they talked and Victor listened. Then they discussed his work with Dante, and he admitted he was a porn star and worked behind the scenes. "I don't have to do the whole films; I just cover if one of the stars don't show up or quits. I usually do the camera stuff and hand out scripts, set up the sets for them, that kind of thing." Ash admitted. "You can't make me quit working with Dante, but I can quit doing the films for you. I'm starting training for a tour soon anyway." he said smiling.

"What kind of tour?" Victor asked interested already.

"Judo, and some other martial arts. Mostly mixed competitions, shows, that kind of thing, not the Olympics or real competition. Just showing off different kinds and such, at arenas and places like that, some cities here in the U.S. Some in Europe…it's a year-long tour and pays really well." Ash said and caught his amazed look. "I could compete for real but I don't want to. I like working with Dante, but…it's up to you if I do the sex with others on camera, it's not mandatory, I promise. I won't quit working for him so say you can't handle it and I'll call this off, no harm no foul."

"Don't need to quit working for him, I see you enjoy it. Just no sex anymore on camera or off, no more films, okay?" Victor said and sighed, the other stuff with scripts and stuff seemed harmless enough really. "I'm now the only one you're with now sexually, understand?"

"Well, there is one option you haven't considered…" Ash said blushing.

"What is that?" Victor had to ask, intrigued.

"We do most to the videos that BDSM sights do to illustrate how toys are used or stuff is done, and…you could wear a hood or something… I do when I do them, to keep it anonymous….you could help with them, what with you being a Master and all. We need some real good ones, ones that know what they are doing; we keep getting losers that don't know half of what they are talking about. We could do them, me and you…Dante would pay you fairly for it and it would be fun." Ash offered nibbling a lip. "It's not porn! It's just illustrating stuff, sex doesn't even happen, not with toy illustrations at least…the submissive stuff, yeah, but only you'd be doing it with me, and we'd be hooded…won't you consider it?"

"You're a voyeur, exhibitionist, aren't you? That one of your kinks, sex on camera?" Victor had to ask. Sounded like he was.

"Yeah, I am…the videos satisfy my cravings...not a freak because of it…lots of people have it!" Ash protested.

"Well, the videos help people. I met a lot of subs who used them and they said they worked well. I've even seen some myself and I agree they aren't porn at all. You keep their identities hidden and respect their limits…I liked them, got off on them a few times myself. Okay, here's the deal…we do the BDSM videos when I have time to do them with you; no one else, I mean it. You work with Dante, you do your tour and I'll come see you on it every chance I can. We do the cruise and you move in with me. I live near Bobby's apartments there; I have my own house. I collar you tomorrow before the wedding. Which means I will need to get a collar from the resort there, the kinky one, first. I won't take payment for the videos, have him put it into your account, in your name. I don't need the money, but you should have your own, to spend the way you want to." Victor said.

"I'm…I don't need it. The money I mean…" Ash said and took a deep breath. "I own half the company, Dante's porn ones…I'm rich."

"You're…how rich is 'rich'?" Victor asked surprised.

"My accountant last had it at near 30 million or so. I barely spend it, I'm very frugal really." Ash admitted. "Will you…will you share it with me like Dean does with Sam's? I'm like him, always alone, never worth sharing it with myself…doesn't mean anything if I can't share with someone…"

"I…share?" Victor said confused, this Submissive just got more complicated! He had never thought it would get this complicated. But that wouldn't deter him from owning the man; no way was he letting this one go! Confusing or not!

"Well, you and I will share my share of his company. You and I will work with him to make company decisions, just like I already do. Please? I don't just want to be in your bed or your home…I want you involved in all parts of my life. But it's a porn company thing, I get you won't do it, sorry." He said and looked down again. "I want to share all of my life with you, not just a part of it…all of me, not…you can't want all of me that way…I get that. No master would."

"I'm not just any master! I'm _your_ Master." Victor growled then softened at Ash's scared look and noticed him edging away now, so he tugged him back and held him in place by the arms. "I don't care if it's porn, you want to share your life with me, all of it, even the business stuff?" He asked him gently then eased his hold up but didn't let go. "You really sure about this?"

"Yes, I need to, sir." Ash said softly and looked him in the eyes, his brown eyes lost and scared, uncertain again. "I…I love you. And part of loving you is giving you all of myself, access to all of my life, all that I am and have…I want to give that to you, too."

"I'll take all you want to give me. "Victor said pulling him into his arms to reassure him he wasn't going anywhere on him. Not when love was at stake. And losing his love was not an option here! "I'll share all of it, even the porn stuff. Just the BDSM stuff with hoods and the business decisions, you do the behind the scenes stuff and no sex with anyone again but me. We live together, is that understood?"

"Yes, I'll move in when we get back. I just have a loft near Dante in L.A. there but I could get my stuff there soon after that, I could pack it up and get a moving company to bring it to us." He thought now. "I could take the freeway to work each day if I have to. Our main studio is a couple miles from the base there."

"How many does he have anyway?" Victor asked and wondered just how rich was this family he was joining…damn!

"Twenty…no, twenty-one. We just bought on in Florida." Ash said then nodded at his shocked look. "Dante has billions of dollars. I just have a few million. He offered me more of the shares but I'm happy with my little 1/3 of them. It makes me money but not too much."

"The others are…wow!" Victor said and shook his head. No wonder this wedding was so well funded, they really could afford it without barely touching their funds, shit!

"It's not like that." Ash pointed out. "Most of them are billionaires that much is true…but they are really down to Earth, don't spend it much. They work hard for it; they don't just lay around and live off it. We're hardworkers. Sam's my cousin, you see. Dante is Dean's brother. We've been friends for years and when he started his company, he talked me into working with him in it. Offered me full partner but I didn't really want it…didn't even know Sam knew Dean until Jim told me. I was amazed. I had known Sam for years and never thought he and Dean would ever meet that way. I was happy for them…they just saw each other and knew they were 'it' for each other…like I felt about you." He shrugged. "That's how I knew you had to… how I had to… needed you to…needed to get you to keep me somehow…because I just knew I belonged to you as soon as I saw you."

"Yeah, you did." Victor admitted now. He'd felt that way as soon as he saw Ash, knew he had to have him, that somehow he belonged to him without ever meeting the man before either. "Keeping you, Ash. We're doing a contract when we get back…to be fair to you. In it, we'll state what we expect from our relationship as Sub and Dom, and we'll specify your money is always yours and mine is mine…we can spend it on each other but not take it from each other…" He put a finger to his lips and stilled their protest then smiled. "But that doesn't mean I won't share your life and business stuff with you…I just won't own it, that's all. I want that with you now. I just want you to see I'm not a gold digger."

"Never said you were…" Ash said softly and got confused.

"And if I took it that way, I would be one, so…I'll share what you need me to share but I won't touch your money, Ash. You can spend it as you please, on me, on yourself, on your family even, but it stays yours. I have my own, and I'm happy with that." Victor said then laughed. "Besides, you can add to my house for me…I pretty much have mostly bare walls and a bed, and a ratty couch." He had a lot more than that but letting Ash decorate to his heart's content would make him happy, so he was willing to give him that.

"You'd let me decorate your home?" Ash asked skeptically.

"_Our_ home, _not_ just mine. And we'll decorate and shop for stuff for it together…you just get to pay for it." Victor said and Ash agreed. It was a good compromise, he would take it.

"Agreed." Ash said then shyly asked. "What word do I have to say to start our scene again? I said 'pony' to stop it but… can we do it some more, please, sir?" He begged softly.

"Please will do just fine, baby." Victor said fondly and kissed his temple in approval and love now. "Kneel and suck me, Pet."

And Ash happily slid to the floor and crept between his Master's thighs, kissed up them then took his balls then his dick in his mouth, doing as he was told. "Mine!" Victor sighed happily as pleasure slipped through him again and his hands went to Ash's bobbing head. "All mine."

Ash nodded as he sucked but didn't stop, but agreed with him entirely. A warmth filled his chest and entire being. Love, and finally belonging to the right man, what he had always dreamt of. It all was his and he would hold onto it as tight as he could.

Mary and John were taken and touched, the three uncles claiming their prizes first, John and his ass, then Mary and hers. And swore they were falling in love with the perfect pair, if they read the feelings right. They'd talk about it later, but for now they had a warm woman below them and a virile man on top of them taking them in ways they needed John to. Returning the favor they'd done for them and thinking that they were possibly, just maybe, what they had been wanting in their lives and beds for a long time now.

Terrence and Marjorie made quiet love and slept, finally happy to have their son's love again, and found themselves willing to do anything to keep it.

Tony let Leon press him below him and press his legs to his chest. "Please?" He begged as fingers opened him and made his lover smile. "I love you. Please?"

"Love you, too, Tony." Leon told him and thrust in slowly then kissed him hard, then their passion soared through them and sent them flying. All thoughts scattering at their touches and pleasure that took them over.

Sex filled the house for hours and their cries formed a symphony in the air. A symphony of love and pleasure, and lust and leather, and need and all that it entailed.

And sometime in the night, a troubled Tony crept down and sat on a log by the water, staring at the water. "I want more…" He said quietly to himself.

"Well, is it worth the sacrifice?" A gruff voice said and he looked up as Bobby joined him.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah, I caught you and Dean talking before…so I ask, is it worth it? Is exposing yourself completely to the world to be with Leon worth the price you will pay?" Bobby said and eyed him sternly. "Look, I get it's not my business…but for what it's worth, I've found that love is always worth the risk you take to get it. You deny it, it will tear you apart, but you let it in, do what it takes to have the person that loves you back, it's the most glorious feeling ever." Bobby got quiet.

"You let it go." Tony said with sympathy.

"I did. And couldn't get it back once I did. Take my word for it, you don't want to give it up. The price to have what you want may be high but the price you pay for giving it up, rejecting it…" he cried now and Tony held him as he cried. "It's too high. It will kill you inside…"

"I won't let it go." Tony said softly and felt a hand touch his shoulder. A pair of wet eyes met his and nodded, Tony let him go and let the man hold Bobby instead. Then headed down the beach to make a call. He knew a reporter at the Times, a friend from high school. He was an honest journalist and he trusted him. So he dialed his number. The man answered and sounded cheerful.

"Andrew Gaven speaking." He said.

"Andy, it's Tony." Tony said. "I need a favor. You still have that blog with your paper?"

"Yeah, I'm working on it now." Andy said then asked curiously. "What's up?"

"I want you to announce something for me, splash it all over the thing, every paper you know. I want you to blab it and blab it loud." Tony said excitedly, smiling as feeling free finally. Dean was right, outside of the closet felt good!

"Okay, what do you need announced?" Andy said and got a window open to get the news in it.

"I'm gay. Not straight, and I'm in love with Leonard Jones, the owner of Mermen Cove Resorts. It's true, you can verify it all with him if you need to. I've been secretly dating him exclusively for three years now." Tony told him.

"You're gay? And involved with the owner of the most kinky resorts in the country! Shit, you sure you want this known? It could be career suicide. I don't want to ruin you, you were like my best friend in high school, still are if I'm being honest here." Andy said in shock.

"I want it known, as much as you spread it. I'm tired of hiding, Andy. I want to be who I am…not who others think I should be. You understand? Still my friend, right?" He asked worried.

"Yeah, still your friend. I'll post it by midnight here; it should be out there worldwide by morning. You ready for the fall-out from this? You know it's going to be big." Andy said worried for his friend but happy for him, too. "Not trying to talk you out of it, just giving fair warning. I don't want sued over this."

"They try and I'll do a video interview with you myself to verify everything to show you aren't making it up, promise. I mean it, no more hiding. I want to be free to be myself." Tony told him and realized he meant it.

"Oh, that interview will happen anyway, my boss will require it, trust me. Just to cover her ass, you feel me?" Andy told him and chuckled.

"Just let me know when you need it and I'll be there." Tony promised. "Thanks for doing this for me, man. "

"No problem…just let me meet the guy sometime. He must be something special to inspire this in you." Andy said and smiled. "Congratulation, Tony."

"Thanks, and he really is something special." Tony told him then advised. "Any of my publicists call, ignore them until I can do the interview, okay? I'll be available in two weeks, unless…if it needs done sooner I can do it through a webcam. Let me know what you need."

"Let me speak to my boss and see what she says, I'm sure she'll let it wait. Where are you anyway?" Andy asked curiously.

"At a wedding for some friends, and it's a private thing. We're doing a two week thing here, just me and Leon. Give me that, please? Before it all falls apart, okay?" He begged. He wanted this with his lover, shit, maybe he should have waited to announce it…too late now. He thought.

"Sure, we can hold them off that long." Andy said and shrugged. He'd stalled for longer before on a similar story until they could verify it to satisfy the lawyers and publicists. They were old pros at it. "Look, it's late…I'll get this out on the Net then crash. I'll call if I run into issues, promise."

"Sure thing." Tony said and smiled at the thought of being outed in the Cybersphere, see them stop it then. Sure, they'd try to kill the story but once it was out there, it was unstoppable and he'd counted on that, too. See them sue it out of that one…sure it might mean less acting jobs but then again he didn't care. He wasn't hiding any damn more. He'd hid most of his life, it was time to let it shine and be free. Be seen for who he really was. Gay and proud of it. In love and happy.

Then headed in and cuddled his lover close. Getting a welcome kiss for his trouble. "Where were you?" Leon asked sleepily.

"Just had to make a call, I'll tell you in the morning. Sleep, baby. We got a long day tomorrow." Tony urged him and soon they both were sleeping again. And this time sleep came easy to him; the weight on him lifted and freeing him to be with the man he loved more finally. Leon was all he'd ever wanted and now he could be with him openly; the way Leon deserved him to be. Not the guilty secret, but his adored boyfriend finally.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

They sat quietly once Bobby got done crying and realized who was holding him, jumping from him like he was fire and had burnt him. Then had gotten quiet.

"I don't want this to be awkward, Bobby." Winston said softly. "I want us to be friends. Charles says we can be once we resolve this."

"I… want to be friends, too. It's just…seeing you hurts, Win." Bobby said equally softly, both staring at their feet in the sand now. "I'm in love with Rick, I am! But…I still love you, too, always will…so sorry I hurt you before, regret it so much. You deserved better, I'm sorry."

"I love you, too. But I'm not hurt anymore, not as much at least. I don't regret it. I got Charles from it, and I can't bring myself to regret it when I look at it that way. I love him more, Bobby." Winston said and sighed. "At the time, yeah, it hurt like hell, but…not now."

"But you cried…" Bobby said confused. "I never wanted to make you cry again. Charles said…"

"I did cry, that's true. I was just so shocked and seeing you brought it all back, brought back the love in me for you. But…it's not enough to stop the truth. I'm not yours, you aren't mine…but in a way, we'll always belong to each other, a little at least. You weremy first love, and one never loses that memory, so I will never lose mine with you." Winston said then nodded. "We need to move past this or these two weeks are going to be a special kind of Hell for both of us…don't let it become that. Please, Bobby? Let me go…please?"

"I'm trying." Bobby said and shrugged. "You moved on, I _didn't_! I was _stuck_ there, stuck _loving_ you, _missing_ you, hating myself for losing _you_, and I _fucking_ hurt every _day_ I was away from you. So _yeah_, you are _fine_, you moved _on_…good for _you_. _I_ haven't and I'm just starting to, you can't honestly expect me to just move past it that quick, _seriously_!" Bobby snarled these words so bitterly that Winston cringed from them, hating he felt that way but unable to change a damn thing about it.

"I am _not_ in charge of how you felt and I sure as _hell_ am not going to apologize for it! You did those things, _not_ me. I told you when we were imprisoned that I was with him, not _you_. _You_ were the one that didn't let go and that is _not_ my fault, you did _that_!" Winston growled. Then softened at the tears in Bobby's eyes and looked away. "Sorry."

"No, you're right, I did that. I…did this to myself." Bobby said eyes lowered again. Winston went to touch him and he jerked away, not looking up in the process. "_Don't_ touch me! Just _go_…I need more time…get Rick, will you? I need him. Go away, Win. I can't do this with you right now….look, don't leave, I'll be ready eventually, in a couple days anyway. But not now. I want to be friends and I'm really trying. Just get Rick and let me be for tonight. I'll see how tomorrow feels when it comes."

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Win said softly but did as he was asked, tears in his eyes as well, regret bitter in his throat. Saying it didn't make this pain between them any better, didn't fix a damn thing…but he had only meant well by what he said…until he'd said what he said at the end there. He cursed his temper and sighed, nodding and going to Charles who stood nearby waiting. "I tried." He eyed the sobbing man and felt his pain eat at him again. "I never meant to hurt him again."

"You didn't, this takes time. He's right. You moved on and now he needs to, too." Charles reassured him and wiped his tears away, then kissed him. "Go get Rick then join me for a walk on the beach. Go on."

And, with a sad glance back at Bobby, Winston went in and woke up Rick, saying Bobby needed him and left him to go to his Master. Then he went to his own Master and they headed out to give them some space.

Bobby hugged Rick tight and cried while Rick held him back, rocking him and worried about him. "I'm yours, Rick. I am, still marrying you. It's just…moving on is so…he moved on and I didn't, and I need to and it hurts to try." He sniffled finally and added. "Fucking _girl_, I'm a fucking _heartbroken_ girl!"

"No, you are a _man_, a man who has been hurt and has a good heart that dared to love and lost it. It's bound to hurt. Let me ease it for you, Master, _please_? You got _me_, let him go, and grab me! Let me be enough, please?" Rick asked and Bobby nodded. "Let me heal you, baby. I can if you let me."

"I know, and I will let you. It just hurts to see him again but I know I need to move on. Shit, this just sucks." Bobby said and sat up now, wiping his tears away then smiled at his fiancée. "It's funny, but being with you, even like this…it takes the pain away. You take my pain away just by being there. Damn, I love you so much! When I'm with you, I forget that it's supposed hurt. You take the pain from me, and when you're there. It's like I have moved on, you know what I mean?" Bobby sighed and pulled him close to cuddle now. "When I'm with you, he just…ceases to exist."

"If only you could be that way when I'm not around." Rick said sadly but let him hold him anyway, since it felt really nice hearing Bobby say he loved him that much. His touch was wonderful to feel as well.

"I'll get there. I promise. Don't give up on me; you know I love you." Bobby said and Rick nodded. Then offered his lips for a kiss, which Bobby gave him then stripped him and himself while they deepened the kiss and moaned into it, desire steadily building between them. In the end, they made frantic love on the beach; and didn't care who saw them doing it. He needed this, he needed Rick, and he damn well needed to feel loved again. These things were what he wanted in life, not what he would never have! What he already had was really spectacular and, suddenly, as he came and the sun rose over them, casting its pale glow upon their naked bodies, caked in sand from a night of lovemaking on it, they kissed softly and smiled. Bobby cuddled his lover close one last time and reflected that maybe moving on wouldn't hurt so much if he just tried to remember what he had now was worth far more than what he'd lost. Lost love was lost but what he had with Rick wasn't lost and losing it wasn't an option, and he resolved then and there to not let what he once felt interfere with what he felt for his lover now ever again.

He wasn't marrying Winston, he was marrying Rick and he damn sure was going to remember that from now on. Fuck feeling sorry for himself like some stupid teenager that lost their crush. He was a _man! _And he was_ damn _sure thathe had a man he loved and he was going to stop acting that way!

With that resolved finally and his mind made up, he soon stopped by their door, after showering the sand and fluids off him and Rick, then tied his robe on tighter. Then knocked softly. A soft 'Come in' sounded and he peeked in to see them eying him sleepily. "I'm sorry. You were right. I'll be friends. I don't need anymore time. I should have moved on and that wasn't your fault, it was mine. I'm sorry I took it out on you. I love Rick so much! I won't let what we had ruin what I feel for him, so I'm letting you go." He sighed then asked. "Friends, right?" He said hopefully.

"Friends." Winston said then smiled back as Bobby happily smiled now. "It's okay, I knew it wouldn't be easy for us to get past it but I knew we could." He looked at his Master who kissed his temple and sighed. "He's your friend now, too. You can count on us, Bobby."

"Good, cause _you're_ giving Rick away." Bobby said with a chuckle. "Someone needs to walk him down the aisle, and I see no reason that person can't be you. And, Charles, you're a groomsman, one of them, so get prepared… this is what friends do at weddings for each other, right?" And then he didn't wait for an answer. He just walked away laughing and shut the door behind him, leaving them to stare at it in shock.

"Crap." Winston swore and Charles nodded in agreement. "Didn't expect that…"

"Yep, you did say he was an interesting character…" Charles chuckled and kissed down his neck now, eager to work off their morning woods together already. "You weren't kidding, he's _very_ interesting!"

That was when Charles chose to bite one of his Submissives nipples and rolled it with his tongue, effectively shutting down all of Winston's brain functions and diverting most of the blood from his brain down to his hard dick, happily stabbing his Master in stomach already. Then Charles smiled and was pleased. Yeah, this man was his but then again, no matter how much they moved on from each other, he knew a piece of them would always love each other, too. But not more than they loved their new lovers and husbands…they knew that, too.

The past never compared to the future…and sometimes…a ghost just needed the right nudge to die.

Bobby would never be the ghost between them again, and Winston would never be Bobby's ghost again either. They'd finally killed it last night, their ghosts finally vanished and leaving behind only love and a chance at a new beginning for each of them, a better life for them finally.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning greeted them with loud laughter, lots of guest talking together and hanging around the house and the beach, and the wonderful smell of breakfast and coffee to greet them. Making the day seem much happier already.

Bobby sat drinking coffee with Rick, and Winston and Charles talked to him about their wedding duties now, which he happily explained. Sam came running in and turned on the television, calling them all in and laughed.

"You have to see this!" Sam said then looked at Tony proudly. "You did this, I just know you did."

"Don't know what you are talking about…I just had a conversation with a friend, that's all." Tony said grinning from ear to ear. "I might have mentioned the gay thing and my relationship with Leon…in passing and told him to blab it. That's all." He shrugged. "Wanted to come out proudly, figured this would work."

"It sure did." Sam said in amazement as he flipped the sound up.

'In entertainment news today, megastar Tony Pouchand has come out as gay and is rumored to be dating resort mogul, Leonard Jones, owner of Merman Cove Resorts. Our sources tell us that he's been involved with him exclusively for three years and has agreed to an interview with a local reporter here in Seattle, who we cannot name yet. He is rumored to have said he's happy, in love, and tired of hiding. Good for you, Tony. And congratulations. Now on other fronts, John Stipple is in New York campaigning at…' the reporter said and Sam muted it at that point. "You said all that?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yep, and told him to get it out worldwide, I'm not ashamed anymore. I'm gay and in love and not a bit ashamed of either fact. That and I fully intend on marrying Leonard…as soon as he says yes…and if he missed that, yes, I did just propose." He laughed at Leon's happily surprised expression. "Um, an answer is required here…"

"Yes!" Leon shouted and leaped on him. Sam quickly snagged their coffees before they spilled and eyed the kissing couple with a grin. "_My_ man!" Leon said enthusiastically as he broke the kiss off. "I'm marrying his ass, I _will_!"

"I sure hope so." Tony said then then looked at Sam and Dean with a shy smile. "What you said, when I got here? It made sense and I decided, after talking to Bobby, too, that he was worth the fallout of coming out gay and I wanted him to know I wasn't in the least ashamed of our relationship…never was. I was ashamed of me, but _never_ him or how much I loved him. Leon, I've never seen us as less important, nor was I _ever _ashamed of our love… I just thought I had to keep my career and let it mean more than how I felt about myself. I won't do that again, to myself or us. I want to live with you, love you, and have a life with you, baby. Just you. For the rest of my life."

"I want that, too, Tony." Leon said and kissed him again, then took their coffees back and smiled as they sipped them again. "What a wonderful way to wake up, don't you think?"

"I do." Sam said then groaned. "I have to go get the stuff from the store. Dean is going to get the chairs set up. The arch was delivered already, it's in the other room, can you get it set up, Dante? Ash, you…what's going on?" he looked at his cousin suspiciously…Ash seemed to glow and that could only mean one thing…"Out with it."

"Me and Victor…" He tugged the man up and stood in front of them grinning happily. "I'm his Submissive now, I got a Master! And I love him." He hugged him tight but let go quickly at the thought he hadn't been given permission to do it; only to be pulled back by the man who kissed him possessively for a minute and kept him there.

"Vic?" Chris said and the black man nodded. "So…he's the One, huh?"

"He's the One." Vic agreed and said. "I love him, too. Have since I came in and saw him standing there. I think…I was waiting for him all my life. And all the others were just placeholders until I found him, the one I belonged with, the one I could own and love for the rest of my life." He then gasped and kissed Ash's cheek, grabbing his keys. "I have to go get the …thing. Be back soon. You need one if you belong to me."

"I'll go with you." Chris said and grinned as well, knowing full well what he was getting.

The rest dispersed to do their thing. John and Bobby got the BBQ pits started and the rest of them stayed out of the way. Then they ate a light lunch an hour or two later, and prepared for the weddings.

It was time and they all looked forward to them.

Especially those nervous grooms…all four of them!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Chapter:** Weddings happen and surprises appear they never expect.


End file.
